


Just For A While

by Papperchains



Series: Just For A While [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Co-workers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mutual Pining, Office Party, Smut, Swearing, Ten has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papperchains/pseuds/Papperchains
Summary: To try and get his 'not so' secret admirer off his back, just weeks before the work Christmas party, Ten panicked and made up a secret relationship. The problem? When asked who it is, the first name to leave his mouth is that of the office heartthrob: Johnny Seo.





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> HI, this is my first time writing for NCT/Johnten. I came up with this fic idea a while ago and have finally gotten around to writing it. I hope you guys enjoy!! 
> 
> Apologies for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I'll try and make improvements!

Dec 1st 

 

The time was 10:30 am, Ten was standing in his bedroom, looking at his tired reflection. He fastened the tie around his neck and smoothed down his white dress shirt, grabbing his suit jacket as he walked into the shared living space of the apartment. Sighing dramatically, He announced to the room that he was leaving. "See you later." One of his roommates, Yukhei, called from his spot on the sofa. Ten waved back and rounded the corner, almost walking head first into the other two residents of the apartment. Sicheng was at the door with his boyfriend Yuta. The two had been together for as long as Ten had known them, and seeing them both so in love was as heartwarming as it was gag-inducing. Ten let the couple say their goodbyes before heading out the door, Yuta following behind. 

 

"Off to hell.” He whined, looking up at his blond-haired friend. The other just shook his head, smiling at him. 

 

“That company is lucky to have you, I’m honestly surprised you haven't quit yet.” He replied. 

 

Now it was Ten’s turn to laugh, “Well, I’ve got some news for you. It’s been a long time coming but I’m going to hand in my months notice today.” He stated proudly. 

 

“That’s awesome!” Yuta exclaimed, slightly shocked by the news “So, have you’ve been going to interviews? I hadn't realised?” He added, obviously interested in how he had missed this. 

 

“Nope.” Ten shook his head. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean, I haven’t told you about anything because I’ve yet to find a job I’m interested in applying to.” 

 

Yuta looked at the other with an expression of disbelief. "But you're still going to resign? Is that a good idea, I mean maybe you should apply to a few jobs first—” 

 

Ten waved him off, "It's ok, I've got from now till after Christmas to find a job, I'll definitely get something before then." He felt very sure of himself as he spoke, ignoring the concerned look his roommate was giving him. 

 

"Whatever you say..." the Japanese man concluded, shrugging his shoulders. “But I don’t blame you for wanting to get out, with all the toxic stuff that goes on.” 

 

“Exactly! I knew you’d get it. I’ll let you know how it goes later.” 

 

They headed down the steps of the underground to where their paths split, "Good luck today Ten, I'll see you later." Yuta called. 

 

Ten waved back, wishing his friend well and heading towards his own platform. 

 

Now that he was on his way to work, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. Not only was he going to have to talk to his boss about resigning, but over the past few weeks, Ten had been getting some unwanted attention from another colleague — his name: Lee Taeyong. 

 

It had started one day after work, the two of them were chatting on the way to the train when the older mentioned something about grabbing a drink. Ten had politely declined, making up some excuse of being busy. He had hoped that would be the last he heard of the inquiry but, unfortunately, the other man was very persistent — now openly flirting with him at work. In a normal situation, Ten wouldn't turn down a bit of fun flirting, especially with an attractive guy like Taeyong.

 

However, there was something about him that he couldn't seem to shake: the undeniable similarities to his ex. It was in everything: the way he styled himself, his build, even his interests! Now, Ten’s not one to judge on these things alone, but the idea of pursuing someone with such a likeness was a big no-no.   

 

This ‘not so’ secret admirer, was part of the toxic behaviour Yuta had been referring to. 

 

He arrived to work at 11:20 am, ten minutes before he was due to begin. 

 

Ten worked at 'SM Connections', a company specialising in business startups. It was a full-time office position, his job was to keep in contact with people they had worked with in the past, and, to source out new, up and coming businesses.

 

He hated it. 

 

SM Connections was a fast moving business if people fell behind they were dropped instantly. The lack of second chances was another factor that added to Ten wanting to leave. 

 

Having stayed in this job for around two years, and now at the age of twenty-four, it was simply time to move on.

 

Ten walked over to his desk, placing his work bag down. He glanced at the work pile, already forming before heading over to the coffee machine to greet his two closest work friends. Amber and Seulgi had both been at this job longer than Ten - so when he arrived, fresh-faced from university, they quickly took him under their wing. Since then, the three of them had become fast friends, sharing gossip and finding ways to break up the drag of everyday life. "Hi, Ten." Seulgi called out, waving when she saw him approach, "How's everything going?" Ten waved back, watching as amber grabbed a mug from the shelf and handed it to him. 

 

"Thanks." He smiled taking the mug and filling it up, "I'm doing alright, but then again I'm here aren't I so, could be better..." the group laughed at his statement. "What about you two, how are things?" he asked in return. The two women chatted with Ten about their mornings so far, plus what they got up to over their days off. 

 

"I've officially booked my holiday!" Amber exclaimed, excitement evident on her voice, "All set for going skiing over Christmas." The two younger colleges congratulate their friend, sharing in her excitement.

 

"I'm so happy for you." , Seulgi expresses. "You really deserve this break."

 

“Thanks! I’ve been planning this for so long, it feels great to have finally booked it.”

 

“Well you’d better take loads of pics, I want to hear all about it.”

 

The group fell into an easy conversation, using up their spare time to drink coffee and chat. After a few minutes passed, Ten glanced up at the clock and sighed, "Well, guess we should get to work, unless we want to feel the wrath of Miss Kim Eunha." Ten suggested. The group shuddered. 

 

Kim Eunha was a short, strict woman — who, although cared about all her staff, was not afraid to tell them off if she thought they were slacking. 

 

The other two agreed quickly, making there way back to their designated desks. 

 

Ten looked down at his half-empty coffee mug, deciding to indulge himself in a top up. He picked up the pot, pouring the dark liquid into his mug, enjoying the bitter smell that wafted up from the steam. Before leaving, he checked the amount of coffee left, satisfied that he didn't need to brew another pot yet, he grabbed his mug and once more readied himself for work.

 

Spinning on his heels, Ten turned around to face the direction of his desk and knocked directly into another member of staff. "Oh sorry." Ten stated, overbalancing and almost spilling his coffee. "I didn't see you there." He looked up, finally taking in the person in front of him and coming face to face with the office heartthrob, Johnny Seo. 

 

The other man let out a small chuckle, placing his hands on either side of Ten’s arms to steady him, "It's fine really, I'm sorry for not letting you know I was coming up behind you!" Johnny sounded sincere as he looked down at Ten -  a small smile etched onto his face. Their eyes met for a brief second before he was stepping away breaking the moment. Ten bowed in apology, heading back to his desk, embarrassed by the whole situation. 

 

After he sat down, he allowed himself to observe Johnny. The other man was wearing a fitted grey suit, his dark brown hair artfully slicked back. Ten couldn't deny that he was attractive, all tall, with sharp body lines and a strong facial structure. He knew that everyone in the office, including Johnny, could see just how good the tall man looked — hence why he was known as ‘The Office Heartthrob’.

 

Johnny had arrived at the company half a year after Ten. His job was in finance which, from what Ten knew, consisted off a lot of meetings. The two hadn't had much contact with each other, over the year and a half that they had worked in the same office — mainly just partaking in polite conversation now and again. However, back in September, they had been sent on a work trip together. After dreading it for weeks, Ten had ended up having a somewhat enjoyable time, he had a suspicion it was to do with the other man. There was just something about him that seemed to put people at ease.

 

While they were away, Johnny had been nothing but funny and well mannered, making sure Ten felt included and had a chance to share his opinions. And although things had gone back to their normal chit chat since then, Ten had a new found respect for the older.

 

Johnny turned away from the coffee machine, newly filled mug in hand. Ten, quickly averted his gaze, opening up his emails and pretending to check them.  From across the room, he caught sight of Yu Haewon, the newest addition to the office. She looked adoringly at Johnny, before turning an icy glare on Ten.

 

 It seemed he wasn't the only one with a ‘not so’ secret admirer.

 

***

 

At 1:00 pm his day was disturbed by the arrival of Taeyong. Ten was making his way towards the lunch room when he was stopped by the other man, whose shift was just about to begin. "Oh hey Ten, fancy seeing you here..." Taeyong called out approaching the younger.

 

"Taeyong." Ten acknowledged, continuing his walk.

 

"Sorry, that was cheesy of me." He laughed, leaning on the wall in front of Ten, "what I meant to say was 'Hi!'" He stated simply. 

 

Ten forced a smile, looking at the other man.“Hi.” He replied before adding, "If you'd excuse me, I'm just going to get some lunch."

 

Ten watched as Taeyong nodded in understanding, "I would eat with you if I could,” he began, "but my shift just started so…" He trailed off looking at Ten, "How about we get dinner instead?" 

 

There it was, another date proposal. Even though Ten had been expecting it, he still felt a bubble of irritation burst inside him. "Again Taeyong, thanks for the offer but no!" He stated clearly, feeling a little bit bad about the blunt approach.

 

Taeyong shrugged obviously disappointed — "Okay, maybe another time..." He put on a big grin and excused himself. Ten didn't watch him go. 

 

However, as he turned away from the direction of the workroom, he caught sight of Johnny, who apparently had been following the conversation… The other had a concerned look on his face obviously noting the discomfort that Ten was feeling. The two met eyes again, Johnny quickly darting his away at the realisation of being seen — awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck. Ten shook his head deciding to ignore it and finally left for his lunch.   

 

***

 

Later in the day, Ten, Seulgi and Amber were sitting down for their short break. Their workday officially ended at 5:30, so the three of them always took a well needed fifteen-minute break between lunch and the end of the day.

 

“Sooo..." Seulgi started, wiggling her eyebrows, "I didn't miss that little interaction between you and Johnny boy earlier on today..." She sent Ten a knowing look.

 

"What?" Ten replied, "Do you mean when I very awkwardly, almost spilt hot coffee on him?" the group laughed, the way Ten put it made it sound a lot less alluring.  

 

"Okay point taken but..." She paused, "Did you miss the look on his face, I'm telling you Ten, ever since you two got back from that work trip, that boy has been whipped!"

 

Ten shook his head, choosing not to indulge in their speculations.

 

Seeing his disbelief, Amber jumped in, "I also saw him looking when you were being bothered by Taeyong...  just saying." 

 

"Yeah about that," Ten decided to change the direction of the conversation, "thanks for not helping me out back then, I could have really done with your assistance." He huffed out, sending a fake glare at his friends. 

 

“Ah, don't give us that, you were doing fine!" Seulgi shot back waving her hands in dismissal. "Anyway," she begun, changing the conversation again, "You have to admit Johnny is like, really hot right?" 

 

At that, Ten smirked, "I never said he wasn't hot..." 

 

"So you do notice him!" Amber all but shouted, the two girls high-fived. "Look, not to push you or anything, but if Johnny _is_ into guys, you two would make a cute work couple. I mean for the office heartthrob, it really does seem like he only has eyes for you.” 

 

At the mention of work Ten, choosing to ignore Ambers last statement, instead, bringing up his plan for the day "Oh yeah about work, sorry to ruin your dream but, I've decided I'm going to resign..." He let the statement sink in watching his colleague's reactions.

 

After a significant amount of loud encouragement and a group hug, the three people pulled back. "It's not going to be the same without you..." Seulgi stated, jutting out her bottom lip.

 

"What's your plan next then?" Amber asked, curiosity on her voice. 

 

At this, Ten shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, I just know I desperately need something new, something different," he answered noncommittally. “I’m really gonna miss you guys though.” 

 

They hugged again, promising to enjoy their last weeks together. 

 

***

 

Half an hour later, Ten was busying himself with the photocopier when he felt someone approaching. He was not at all surprised to turn around and find Taeyong leaning against the closest desk. 

 

"Are you planning on going to the staff Christmas party?" He asked, seemingly out of the blue. 

 

"Uh, yeah... why?" Ten questioned, carrying on with his work.

 

Without missing a beat the other replied, "We should go together then.” Acting as if it was the most obvious option.

 

"I'm sorry what?"

 

“Oh, come on." Taeyong said back, nudging Ten with his elbow, "We could just go as friends and have a bit of fun. Loads of people will be taking dates anyway, so might as well go together." 

 

Looking back at this moment, Ten could have come up with a much better excuse, said something about already going with Seulgi and Amber, or just bluntly rejected him. Maybe even explaining the reason he didn't want to date Taeyong in the first place. However, what he ended up saying was not at all what either of them had been expecting:

 

"Sorry, but I’ll be going with my boyfriend."

 

There was a long pause. 

 

Taeyong looked taken aback, standing up from the desk, expression of shock on his face. "I didn't know you were dating anyone." Ten nodded, "Do you mind telling me who it is?" 

 

Now Ten was panicking, different names flitted through his head, his friends, his ex-boyfriends — anyone who would happily go along to the work party with him? Why did Taeyong need to know anyway? He opened his mouth to tell the other man to ‘mind his own business’ when instead, the first thing that formed on his lips was: "Johnny..." 

 

 _Shit_.

 

Taeyong narrowed his eyes, "Johnny... as in Johnny Seo from finance?" 

 

 _Shit shit shit,_  Ten thought to himself, _how many Johnny’s do you know?_ Despite his internal panic, he turned to Taeyong, looked him dead in the eye and said: "Yep that's the one.” Ten hated himself.

 

"Really?" Taeyong questioned, sounding suspicious, "You guys never seemed that close?" 

 

"Oh, we are.” Ten shot back, "You don't _really_ want me going into the details of our relationship do you?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. 

 

“No, no!" Taeyong replied shaking his head, although he didn’t look convinced. "How come you guys have been keeping this a secret, I didn't even know Johnny was into guys?”  

 

 _Neither do I, shit_. He internally screamed.

 

On the outside, however, he managed to keep composed.

 

“Well, he was _last night!_ ” He quipped back suggestively, before quickly adding: “We're both quite privet people really so I wouldn't expect you to know. But hey, maybe we’ll start showing it more now." With that, Ten collected his paperwork and left the room, before Taeyong had a chance to ask any more questions. 

 

***

 

Somehow, Ten managed to make it through the rest of the afternoon. He successfully avoided Taeyong, who kept giving him suspicious looks, and, thanks to his unplanned fuck up, found he was no longer worried about handing in his letter of resignation.  

 

Kim Eunha took the news well, agreeing to write him a good reference and wishing him luck with his future job hunting. Ten bowed deeply as he left her office. 

 

He rushed out soon after that, desperate to get some well-needed advice from his roommates.

 

***

 

Ten's friends were all home when he burst through the door; Yuta having finished his retail job at 5:00 pm, Sicheng having his day off and Yukhei, the personal trainer, being able to choose how many hours he works a day. 

 

"Guys?" Ten called out, panic evident in his tone of voice, "I've fucked up." At this statement, all three people turn to look at Ten, expressions a mixture of concern and confusion. 

 

"What do you mean 'you fucked up'?" Yuta asks, untangling himself from his boyfriend on the sofa, and coming to stand next to Ten," is this about you quitting?" He asked checking Ten over, making sure he hadn't been hurt or injured in any way.  

 

"No, I'm fine, it’s not like that." Ten exclaimed, stepping away from his friend's concerned hands. "Taeyong was trying to get me to go to the works Christmas party with him, I panicked and told him I had a boyfriend who I was already going with. But for some reason instead of saying one of your names or something, I blurted out the name of someone we work with!"  

 

When he finished speaking, Ten watched the people in the room physically relax. "Is that all?" It was Sicheng who spoke first, lounging out against the side of the sofa. 

 

"What do you mean 'is that all?’, didn't you hear me?" Ten asked back. "The problem is, I hardly know the guy, and if me, Seulgi and Amber hadn't been talking about how hot he is I wouldn't have said his name in the first place." he blurted out before adding, "I don't even know if Johnny’s into guys?"  

 

At that Yukhei looked up, "Johnny, as in Johnny Seo?" 

 

Ten felt like he was having déjà vu, "Yes Johnny Seo, don't tell me you know him as well?" To his horror, Yukhei nodded.

 

"Oh yeah, I know him. In fact, I'm his personal trainer." He continued, "And I wouldn't worry about him being straight by the way."

 

Ten’s mouth fell open, expression shocked. "You're his personal trainer? And what do you mean I don't have to worry? He’s literally the office heartthrob, I mean, someone that attractive is probably in a relationship!”  

 

Yukhei rolled his eyes, walking over to Ten to place a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "I mean you don't have to worry, do you think I don't talk about these things with my clients?" Ten shook his head, chewing nervously on his thumbnail. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure he’s bi, and I'm definitely sure he's single — so you don't have to worry about that either." There's a pause of silence as Ten took in the information. In which time Yukhei had walked away, saying something about preparing dinner. 

 

"Problem solved then!" Yuta exclaimed, rejoining his boyfriend on the sofa.

 

"How? I've still got the not so small issue, that I have to convince Taeyong I'm actually in a relationship with Johnny or face admitting that I lied to him, and I really don't want to embarrass myself in front of the whole office."   

 

"Well, luckily for you, this is where my plan comes in: Fake dating.” Yuta announced obviously proud of his idea, "You get Taeyong off your back for good and get to spend some time with this Johnny guy..." he gave Ten a pointed stare. “Didn’t you just say you think he’s hot?”

 

"What! You actually think I should go through with this?" He received two nodding heads in reply and a faraway call of 'Yes' from Yukhei. "What makes you think Johnny would even be comfortable with fake dating?"

 

" _Just try it,_ and you know what? If Johnny says no, then I say cause a scene with Taeyong, it's not like you're going to be around there for much longer anyway." Sicheng stated. 

 

"I think you'll be surprised by Johnny," Yukhei called, sticking his head out of the kitchen door, "he's a cool guy."  

 

Ten let out a dramatic sigh, making his way towards his bedroom. He should have known better than to expect helpful suggestions from his friends. However, as much as he hated to admit it, Ten was unable to come up with anything better himself. 

 

He was already dreading tomorrow.  

 

***

 

Des 2

 

In the morning, Ten was struggling to control his nerves. Waking up unnaturally early, coupled with a restless nights sleep, was making Ten feel jumpy and desperate. After trying (and failing) to have a more restful morning, he ended up going to work an hour earlier than he usually would. 

 

The time was 9:35 am, and Ten found himself piling into the underground station with hundreds of other commuters. His usually easy journey turned into a cramped, uncomfortable, thirty-five minutes of hell. He was sandwiched between two other office workers, one stood uncomfortably close. The air was hot and it smelled of body odour. Ten felt sick. 

 

After what seemed like a lifetime, Ten's station was finally announced. He pushed his way out, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

By the time he got to the office, his hair was uncharacteristically out of place, and an uncomfortable sheen on sweat was covering his forehead. The office was quieter than usual, morning workers finishing off their shifts. He scanned the unfamiliar faces, hoping to find Johnny alone. Just then, the man in question chose to appear, making his way towards the coffee machine. Ten almost jumped when he saw him, dropping his bag at his desk and scurrying over to the other. "Uh... Johnny?" He said, voice shaky and unsure. 

 

At the mention of his name, Johnny turned around to face Ten, puzzled look on his face.  His expression soon changed to one of a soft smile when he realised who it was. "Oh, hey Ten! You're in early?" he said before taking in the other mans dishevelled appearance, concern washing over his face, "Is everything alright?" 

 

Ten shook his head, "Can we talk privately?" Johnny agreed, following the anxious man into an empty corridor. 

 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"Johnny questioned, frown forming. 

 

Ten took a deep breath, "I've really fucked up," he started, voice cracking slightly, "and I need your help..." He launched into the explanation. Telling him about Taeyong, the unwanted attention, his accidental inclusion of Johnny, and finally his friend's plan. Once he was done, he paused, looking up at Johnny and trying to gauge his reaction. 

 

The frown hadn’t disappeared, a mixture of emotions flitting over the surface of his face. 

 

Anxious to get an answer, Ten spoke up: "It's just for a while..." He explained, sounding small. "Only until after the Christmas party. I'm resigning then, so we don't have to worry about next year or anything!” 

 

Johnny opened his mouth, unsure of what to say: "Ten I..." He trailed off looking at the others worried expression, "I don't know…” As the words left his mouth, Johnny watched Ten physically deflate, shoulders sagging, somehow looking smaller than he normally did. A strong urge to reach out and embrace the younger washed over him. He added, "Let me think about it..." 

 

However, Ten was already shaking his head, eyes not meeting his "Ah... no, your right, I'm sorry... this was a terrible idea, just pretend I never said anything." He rambled, insecurities showing. "I mean we hardly even know each other, so chances are Taeyong would see straight through us anyway." he finished, taking a deep breath before finally looking up at the other, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this." The sincerity in his voice made Johnny shake his head. He wanted to reassure the other that it was all okay and that he didn’t mind. However, before he could open his mouth to reply, Ten excused himself, walking away.   

 

***

 

The rest of the morning went quickly for Ten.

 

After fixing his appearance in the bathroom mirror, he made himself busy by settling down to work, completing the majority of his schedule before lunch. 

 

Things had gotten a bit difficult when Amber and Seulgi had arrived, He could feel their questioning stares from across the room - Managing to avoid conversation by keeping himself busy — blaming it on an increased amount of paperwork. If either of the girls noticed the lack of documents littering his desk, neither decided to comment. 

 

He also couldn't help but notice the occasional glances Johnny was sending his way, a worried frown still in place. He felt a guilty feeling settle on his chest, knowing he was the one that put that expression there. 

 

***

 

Before he realised it, 1:00 pm had already rolled around. A tap on his shoulder broke him out of his concentration, and he found himself looking up at the concerned gaze of his friends. "Hey, Ten," Amber started, "we're going to head to lunch now, don't know if you want to join us, and maybe tell us what going on?" 

 

He forced a smile, realising his friends probably deserved an explanation to his strange behaviour. "Yeah guys, I'll be there in just a second, feel free to grab a table" Seulgi gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before the two women walked away together.

 

Ten made quick work of saving his document, before standing up and turning in the direction of the break room. Just then there is a call of his name, "Ten!", It was Taeyong, striding towards him. "Why so sad?" he questioned, leaning slightly into his personal space - Ten rolled his eyes, "Trouble in paradise?" the other continued, jerking his head in the direction of Johnny's desk. Ten didn't bother looking, instead, he pursed his lips in annoyance. "Anything _I_ can help with?" Taeyong offered in a lower tone, sending Ten a wink.

 

Unbeknown to them, Johnny had been watching this situation unfold. He could practically feel the annoyance and discomfort radiating off of Ten, unsure of why Taeyong continued to pursue the other like this? 

 

Shaking his head in annoyance, he picked up his bag to leave. But for some reason, instead of heading straight for the door, he found himself unconsciously walking in the direction of the two men.  

 

Eyes trained on the ground, Ten hadn't noticed Johnny approaching them. He sighed deeply, deciding to just come clean about the whole situation.  

 

However, as he opened his mouth to speak, he became aware of a weight on his shoulder. It was an arm, more importantly, It was Johnny's arm —  which, at this moment in time, was travelling down to rest on the small of his back.

 

Ten froze, looking up at the person that had just arrived. Johnny was narrowing his eyes at Taeyong. 

 

"Everything ok here babe?" He asked, turning his full attention towards Ten now, his expression instantly softening. "This guy isn't annoying you is he?"

 

Ten forced himself to relax, an easy smile forming on his face. "Yeah, but it's alright I can handle it." He replied in a nonchalant tone, feeling calmer now that he had someone backing him up. 

 

"I'd never doubt you on that," Johnny chuckled, smirking slightly "I just came to say bye."

 

Before Ten had a chance to reply, Johnny was leaning down to meet him in a goodbye kiss. Time stopped. Although he was sure the kiss lasted no more than a few seconds, to him it went on for what felt like a lot longer. Johnny’s lips where soft and plush against his own and Ten could smell the subtle scent of his aftershave. His hands were lazily resting on Ten's hips and he found himself reaching up to place a hand on his neck — meeting Johnny in the middle.  

 

They broke apart after that, a light blush appearing on Johnny's face. "I'll see you later okay?" Johnny concluded, beginning to back out of the room. 

 

"Definitely!" Ten replied confidently, biting his lip as he waved the other off. Once Johnny had left, Ten noticed that almost every eye in the room was on him. He shrugged, feeling slightly smug when he caught sight of the awkward expression, covering Taeyong’s usually controlled face.

 

Tuning his back on the other man, Ten came face to face with the shocked expressions of his friends. They each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him out of the room. As they left, Ten didn't fail to miss the death glare that Haewon was shooting him.  

 

"Explain NOW!" Seulgi shouted excitedly, the moment they got out of earshot. 

 

Ten shrugged again, "I don't really know where to start." 

 

"How about you begin with when the hell you two started dating, and maybe explain why you didn't tell us?" Amber suggested — eyebrows raised.

 

"It's not that simple..." Ten shook his head, trying to process everything that had happened in the last few minutes. "Look, we're not really dating." Ten noticed at the shocked faces of his friends and explained everything. 

 

After he was finished, Amber started laughing while Seulgi just seemed disappointed. "Man, I was really happy for you guys and it's all just fake?" She exclaimed, pouting dramatically.

 

Ten tried and failed, to hush them while he laughed along with the situation. "Guys, I'm going to need you to keep this a quiet ok?" He asked, sending a serious look to both his friends, "Everyone needs to think that we are a real couple." 

 

The two agreed to hide his secret. Promising to help them out. Now that the situation had been explained, the group braced themselves for reentering the workspace. 

 

The office fell into silence when they arrived, all eyes turning in the direction of Ten. Luckily, at this moment Kim Eunha made her appearance. Everyone snapped into action, each person greeting the boss before busying themselves. Ten, Amber and Seulgi all bowed in Eunha's direction before, quickly heading into the lunchroom themselves. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one done! Enjoy.
> 
> I plan on updating this daily if possible so look forward to more~


	2. Unknown Number

As Ten was heading home, he received a text from an unknown number.

 

'Hey Ten, this is Johnny.'

'I hope it's ok that I have your number?'

'Yukhei gave it to me, I had no idea you two knew each other!'

 

Ten stopped walking, surprised that the other even wanted to talk to him outside of work. He shot back a text. 'Hey Johnny, It's alright I don't mind you having it!'

'And yeah, I've known him since uni.'

'We actually live together atm.'

 

After a bit of casual texting, Johnny asked: 'Are you free to catch up this evening? We should probably come up with a plan of action.'

 

Ten didn’t even have to think twice before sending back a quick 'yeah I'm free, any place, in particular, you want to meet?'

 

Johnny sent him the location of his regular coffee shop, and Ten couldn’t help but let out a laugh when he realised it was the same one Sicheng worked at. They agreed on a time to meet, and he hurried home to tell his friends about the new development.

 

***

 

When he got in, Ten called out a greeting to his housemates before heading straight to his bedroom.

 

The only roommate home was Yuta, who sauntered into Ten's room, raising an eyebrow as the other went through his entire wardrobe. "Are you off on a date or something?" He questioned, leaning against the doorframe.

 

"Kind of..." Ten confirmed, "Hey Yuta,what would you wear on a 'not' date with your fake boyfriend?”

 

Yuta raised his eyebrows, "So It worked?"

 

Ten nodded, biting his lip. "I didn't think it would, but, I don't know, Taeyong was bothering me, so Johnny came over to say goodbye, but then he kissed me before he left, which was… fun!"

 

Yuta came over pushing him lightly, "Get it Ten," he laughed before adding, "and you're sure you're not into this guy right?"

 

Ten gently hit him back, “Stop I hardly know him," he whined, "but it is fun to kiss hot strangers from time to time." he added, sending a wide grin to his friend.

 

"I couldn't agree more." Yuta shot back, as the two boys burst into laughter.

 

***

 

In the end, with a little help from Yuta, Ten decided on an outfit. He wore: a pair of black ripped jeans, a purple crewneck sweater, and his black bomber jacket. The dress code at work was formal wear, so both Ten and Johnny had only known each other in suits, which while appealing to the eye, had Ten feeling intrigued to what Johnny’s personal style was.

 

The trip to the coffee shop wasn't long, and Ten arrived there with a couple of minutes to spare from the time they agreed to meet. He looked through the window: the cafe was quiet at this time, a few people sat at single tables, while a couple of people stood in line to be served. Ten caught sight of Sicheng, who had a tray in his hand while he talked, his perfect customer smile firmly in place.

 

He turned away from the window at the call of his name to see Johnny walking up to meet him — raising his hand in a wave. He was dressed in denim jeans, a black hoodie, and an oversized denim jacket — a pair of expensive looking trainers finishing off the look. His hair was no longer gelled back — instead, it flopped naturally in front of his eyes. Ten took in his appearance, acknowledging how Johnny was just as attractive in casual clothing as he was in his fitted work suits. "Hi!" he greeted, waving back as the other approached.

 

"Hey, sorry if you were waiting long?" Johnny commented as he came to stand in front of Ten.

 

"No, it's okay. I only just got here." Ten assured, smiling wide at the other, "Shall we head in? It's pretty cold." Johnny agreed, pulling his jacket slightly tighter around himself.

 

A blast of warm air and the scent of freshly ground coffee greeted them as they entered the cafe, a small bell over the door announcing their arrival. The young man behind the counter looked up, smiling wide as he caught sight of them, waving enthusiastically. "Hey Johnny, what can I get you?" Ten watched the guy's eyes darted between the two of them sending Johnny a questioning look.

 

Johnny chose to ignore this. "Hi Mark, this is Ten, we work together," he instead stated. The man, Ten now knew to be Mark, widened his eyes slightly giving a small nod. Johnny continued talking, "Um I'll get an iced americano and Ten...?" he turned looking at him for an answer.

 

"I'll have a matcha latte." 

 

Mark nodded, "Iced Americano and matcha latte coming right up."

 

The two walked down to the end of the counter, ready to collect their drinks. "Iced coffee, in December?" Ten questioned, laughing slightly at the older.

 

At this Johnny pouted, actually pouted looking less like the Twenty-five year old he was and more like a little kid. Ten felt his heart clench. "Hey, I like iced coffee okay? Don't judge me!" He replied, whiny tone of voice only adding to the cuteness of the situation. Ten couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, covering his mouth with one hand and playfully hitting Johnny's arm with the other.

 

"Gahh, why are you trying to be cute?" He continued laughing. Johnny only shrugged, smiling back at Ten. Just then, their drinks were served.

 

"Here, you go. Enjoy!" 

 

They paid and made their way over to a table for two. Ten sunk down into one of the soft chairs, placing his coat on the back and taking a sip of his drink — he sighed relishing the warmth and taste. 

 

Across the table, Johnny watched this, taking a drink of his own coffee. Ten looks extremely soft in his casual clothing, and Johnny noticed a warm feeling settling in his chest, despite his cold drink.

 

"I'm sorry for kissing you so out of the blue today." He suddenly spoke, the frown from earlier back in place. "It's not normally something I would do, and I would much rather have asked you first but..." he paused in the midst of his rambling, "It was the only thing I could think of that might have convinced Taeyong."

 

Ten shook his head, putting down his mug and placing a reassuring hand on Johnny's arm. "Thank you, but you don't have to worry. You really helped me out today, and..." he stopped unsure of whether to add this, “I enjoyed it.” He shrugged, picking up his drink, pretending not to see the blush that crept up the other's neck.

 

Just then their conversation was interrupted: "Hey roomie." a voice called out from their side. They both looked up. A tall, thin man was, standing next to the table, hands on his hips.

 

Tens face lit up, beaming at the other. "Sicheng! How's your day going?"

 

"It's... going" he rolled his eyes, "I'd much rather be home with my boyfriend though."

 

They both laughed, "Yuta says 'hi' by the way and asked me to give you a kiss from him."

 

Sicheng jutted his cheek forward, tapping it with one of his long fingers. "Go on then" he replied, a mischievous glimmer in his eye. They all let out a laugh. "Anyway Ten, aren't you going to introduce me?" Sicheng asks, looking in the direction of Johnny.

 

"Of course! Johnny this is my roommate, Sicheng, He's an overseas student from China." Ten said before looking over at his friend. "And this is Johnny, we know each other from work..."

 

Sicheng made a face in the shape of an O. "So this is the fake boyfriend!" He stated, clapping his hands together, "Thanks for helping our Tenny. He may seem annoying, but he's a real sweetie underneath that."

 

Ten could feel himself turning red, “Okay thanks Sicheng.” He shooed away his friend before the other could embarrass him anymore! "Sorry about that, he can be, a little intense..." Ten apologised, willing the blush on his cheeks to go away.

 

"No no, don't worry about it." Johnny chuckled, "Its crazy that both our roommates work together though." 

 

Ten raised his eyebrows, “Marks your roommate?"

 

Johnny nodded: "Yeah he's one of them. We also live with my best friend, Jaehyun."

 

They chatted a bit about their friends. Ten found out that Johnny knows them because they all lived in the states for a while, Johnny being from Chicago, Mark moving there from Canada and Jaehyun having spent four years going to the same school as them. In turn, Ten told Johnny about him and his friends. "Well, I'm from Thailand, Yuta is Japanese, Sicheng and Yukhei are both Chinese. I guess we all kind of grouped together because of that." Johnny nodded along, agreeing that it's the same for him and his friends.

 

As the conversation moved on, Johnny picked a new subject. "So, how shall we make this 'relationship' believable at work?" Ten looked up, having forgotten the original reason for them meeting up in the first place. "Also," Johnny added, "I just thought I'd say: although I may have been a bit unsure about it in the beginning, I've decided that this can be beneficial for the both of us."

 

"Spoken like a true financial adviser" Ten flirted, before adding "How so?" curious as to what the other meant.

 

"Well," Johnny started, "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you're not the only one with a 'not so secret' admirer." He replied, obviously referring to Haewon. "There's only so many times you can tell someone you're not interested, you know?”

 

"I totally understand,” Ten nodded, "maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that I accidentally said your name then." They both laughed. "What date should we tell people we got together?"

 

"I was thinking, we should choose a date around the time that we went on the work trip." Johnny began, “That way people will see that we had some time to get to know each other, and as it is still the early stages, it will make sense to why we haven't told anyone."

 

"Sounds good." Ten confirmed. "How about October the 7th? That was just after we got back and it would mean that we'd be coming up to our two-month anniversary." 

 

"7th of October, that fine for me and uh..." the other suddenly sounded nervous, "You should probably know that I'm bi..."

 

"Oh thank god!" Ten joked, "Could you imagine if I was seen kissing a het? My reputation would be in ruins." This managed to lighten the situation. Johnny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and allowed himself to laugh along with Ten. It's not like he wasn't out, he just wasn't very vocal about it. So being able to tell someone that wasn't family or close friends felt good. _Although -_ he thought to himself -  _now the whole office would know._

 

Ten smiled to himself, even though this information had already been reviled by Yukhei, it felt good having Johnny confirm it.

 

"Okay, so when's your birthday?" Ten asked, changing the subject slightly.

 

"9th of Feb." the other answered.

 

"Ah, so we're both February babies. Mines the 27th." He stated, excitement evident in his voice.

 

"What's your favourite colour?" Johnny shot back,

 

"Black," Ten replied without hesitation, "you?"

 

"Blue."

 

"Favourite place to hang out with friends?"

 

"If not here..." Johnny paused for a second, thinking, "Then there's this nice, but not too expensive bar that we like to drink at!"

 

Ten told him about his favourite bakery and the club that he and his friends go to on the weekends.

 

Johnny found out that Ten's favourite food is anything sweet, while he prefers something savoury.

 

They talked about there families, and friendships, university life, and what their dream jobs were as a kid.

 

The two of them took their time coming up with interesting and funny questions to ask each other, intrigued as to how the other would answer.

 

"When did you first realise you where gay?" Johnny asked the two were both leaning forward on the table, totally wrapped up in what they were talking about.

 

"I guess I've always known..." Ten paused thinking back to his childhood. "I mean, It's not very easy for someone like me to hide something like that!"

 

Johnny nodded, "How did your parents take it?"

 

"It took a while," Ten said with a small smile, "but they came around eventually... What about you, when did you realise that guys were hot too?" he said, smirking.

 

Johnny laughed, "That would have been my second year of university, I had my first 'gay experience' at a party. For a while, I was confused, I know labels aren’t necessarily important, but a friend of mine explained what bisexuality was and things just started to make sense."

 

"And your parents?"

 

At this Johnny nodded, "They're okay with it, but I think this is mostly to do with the fact they hope I'll still settle down with a 'nice girl' one day."

 

This kind of conversation might seem like it should be awkward between two people who are only just beginning to get to know each other, but for some reason, it really wasn't. 

 

Ten leaned forward, placing his chin on his hand, watching the other speak. This whole 'getting to know each other' thing had gone a hell of a lot better than Ten thought it would and from the happy expression on Johnny's face, he was thinking the same thing.

 

"Uh, guys?" Ten and Johnny pulled apart quickly, not realising how close they had gotten over the course of the evening. It was Mark who had spoken, looking rather awkward. "Sorry to disturb you but... We are kinda getting ready to close now." He concluded before adding, "Although, If you want to wait for me and Sicheng to finish your welcome to hang around, we will be done in about two minutes.” The two nodded in understanding, leaving the cafe to wait outside.

 

"So," It was Johnny that spoke first. Shivering slightly in the chill of the night, "I had a really great time getting to know you this evening."

 

Ten smiled, "It was great getting to know you too!" He agreed before adding, "As for tomorrow, I think we should probably greet each other with a kiss-hello, I mean, now that the whole office is going to be watching, might as well make it obvious.” They both laugh again, and Johnny agreed that it would be a good idea.

 

"You guys ready?" Mark and Sicheng walk up to them, finally done for the evening.

 

They waved each other off, following their friends as they went off in the opposite direction.

 

Ten had a good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I hope you like it!
> 
> Again, sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes!


	3. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new update!

The next day, Ten arrived at work feeling a mixture of nerves and excitement. The whole office would probably have heard the news by now, and Ten wondered if Johnny had had to deal with any comments yet? He walked in, looking around the workspace. His friends were at the coffee station as usual, and Johnny was currently nowhere in sight. _Probably in a meeting_ , Ten thought to himself before deciding to go on with his usual routine. 

 

He dropped his bag down at his desk and turned around in the direction of the refreshment area, that's when he saw him. Johnny was walking into the office. In one hand he carried his work coat and bag, in the other a cardboard cup holder with two takeaway drinks in it. As soon as he saw Ten, His face split into a huge grin — quickly making his way over to the other man.

 

Placing everything down, Johnny moved to greet Ten. "Hi, babe.” He smiled, leaning down to capture his lips. The kiss was longer this time, both of them feeling more confident around the other. One of Johnny's hands was holding onto Ten's waist, while the other was cupping the side of his face. Ten had both his arms looped around his neck, pulling him closer.

 

After a short while, the two pulled away, smiling contently at each other. There was a funny feeling in Ten's chest that he didn't want to think about, he just hoped that Johnny couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating.

 

"I brought coffee" Johnny stated, indicating to the two untouched cups that were sitting on Ten's desk.

 

"Thanks, baby." Ten replied sweetly. Running his hand down the side of the other man, not realising just how toned he was, he pulled away slightly to pick up his drink, inhaling the strong scent.

 

“So it’s true then.” A male colleague, who worked with Johnny from time to time, spoke up, “I had heard the roomers but...” he paused, “Never imagined them to be real...”

 

Johnny shrugged, Ten expected him to pull away after that, but instead, he put a protective arm around his waist, tugging him closer. “Well, I’m sorry you’ve been so affected by this!” Johnny stated, in a sarcastic tone of voice.

 

The other man attempted to backtrack: “No I mean, it doesn’t bother me I just never realised you were into... this.” He finishes lamely, gesturing towards him and Ten.

 

“By ‘this’, do you mean work romances— or men?” Johnny questioned back. The man opened his mouth, before closing it again, obviously noting the annoyances in Johnny’s voice. “Because, either way,” he continued, “I don’t really see what this has to do with you.”

 

Ten sent the other man a glare and watched as he backed away — giving them a quick apology. There was something very satisfying about confronting homophobic assholes at work.

 

The fake couple parted ways soon after that - Johnny heading to his desk after placing a light kiss to Ten's lips once more. Ten took a sip of his coffee — so much better than that cheap stuff they use at work and turned to his computer.

 

“Wow, aren’t you even going to say hi?” Seulgi commented, her and Amber walking up to his desk.

 

“Crap, hi guys! I’m sorry, I was a bit distracted.”

 

“No kidding...” Amber stated, lightly pushing Ten’s arm in mock anonymous before whispering “you two know Taeyong’s not even here right?You technically don’t need to act like a couple yet?”

 

“Actually we do, Yu Haewon has the same working hours as Johnny.” He added, in the same whispered tone. His two friends shared a glance with each other, realisation washing over them.

 

Not wanting their whispered conversation to draw attention to them, Amber chose this time to change the conversation. Instead, launching into this new TV show, that she had started binge-watching. Seulgi joined in with this, comparing their favourite shows, and characters. Ten, although interested in what they had to say, found himself zoning out at some point. The touch of Johnny's lips still fresh in his memory.

 

***

 

Later that morning, he was distracted from his work, by the sound of Johnny's voice. Coming from the other side of the room, Ten could hear the irritation from the way he spoke. When he looked up, he understood why.

 

Johnny was standing by his desk, personal space invaded by Haewon. Ten watched as Johnny politely excused himself, trying to move past his admirer. However, as he did so, Haewon reached out a slender hand, placing it on Johnny's bicep and holding on to it. Ten felt a pang of jealousy go through him, and before he was thinking, he had stood up, making his way over to the others. "Hi, sorry to disturb..." Ten started, making Haewon jump slightly and step away, "But do you mind if I borrow my boyfriend for a second. I need his financial expertise." He sent her a sickly sweet smile, before looking towards Johnny: "As long as it's okay with you?" He checked, not wanting to waste Johnny's time.

 

"Of course it is!" Johnny breathed out a sigh of relief following the other back to his desk and pulling up a chair. "Thank you." He added quietly, briefly giving Ten's knee a squeeze. Ten only smiled back.

 

They spent the next part of the morning, actually looking through Ten's work. Turns out they made a pretty good team because by the time they reach lunch, new ideas had been discussed, and improvements made across both their work assignments.

 

They were just finishing up when Taeyong entered. The new arrival spotted them, eyes narrowing.

 

As Taeyong went to walk past where they were sat, Johnny leaned down and whispered to Ten: "Do you mind if I place my hand on your thigh?" His breath ghosted over his ear, voice much deeper at this close proximity. Ten tried to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

 

"Go for it." He replied leaning in to whisper in the others ear, matching his low voice — a slight challenge in his tone. He pulled back, moving so their lips almost touched, watching as Johnny's hand came to rest on him. Starting first lower down, before travelling up to land on his upper thigh. This is where he stayed for the next few minutes, occasionally rubbing his hand up and down, fingers trailing over the inside of his leg. This movement sent a spark of adrenalin through Ten's body, enjoying the feeling of the other hand. 

 

Taeyong, who was walking past while this took place, let out a loud huff commenting on appropriate work behaviour. 

 

Suddenly, a stern voice sounded "Okay, break it up you two!" Both of them sat up sharply, faces slightly pink as they turned to face the sound of their boss. Kim Eunha was looking down at them, an amused smile on her face. They both apologised profusely, standing to bow. However, instead of being scolded, Miss Kim only smiled and shook her head. As she walked away, Ten swore he heard her mutter something to do with 'young love'.

 

Once she was gone, and the two had straightened out, he turned to face Johnny. "Do you want to have lunch with me, and my friends?"

 

Johnny nodded, "That would be perfect."

 

They made their way to the lunch room and Ten spotted his friends sitting in their usual place. He bounded over to them, reaching out for Johnny's hand. As they linked fingers, the knot in his stomach grew. He tightened his grip slightly, pulling the other gently along behind him.

 

"Ah, there they are, the campus couple." Amber quipped as they make their way towards the table.

 

"It's nice of you to join us." Seulgi continues with a smirk. "I was going to let you know that we were headed in but... You two seemed a bit preoccupied..." she ended with a pointed stare.

 

"Oh, you saw that... Good!" Ten joked back, sending his friends a wink.

 

They fell into an easy conversation after that. Talking about interests, hobbies, work — his friends obviously wanting to get to know Johnny. Luckily, because of their catch up the night before, Ten already knew the answers to most the questions they asked, meaning he could add into the conversation, and therefore continue the illusion that was their ‘relationship’.As they were chatting, another member of staff came to join them. "Um hi," she started nervously, catching the attention of the table. "sorry to interrupt but, I just wanted to say: you two make a really sweet couple."

 

Both Ten and Johnny looked up, thanking her for the kind words. She continued: "How long have you been dating?"

 

Ten smiled at that, linking his and Johnny's hands together again before answering. "It's coming up to two months now, we officially started dating on the 7th of October." Johnny nodded along smiling at Ten as he spoke.

 

Their colleague cooed at them, wishing them well for the future before saying goodbye. Ten didn’t miss the way his friends raised their eyebrows, obviously wondering when they made these decisions.

 

As their lunch break came to an end, Johnny stood up, clearing away their plates before coming back to stand in front of Ten. "Right..." he started, "I'd better leave.” Ten stood up at this. "I'll see you tomorrow though right?" Johnny asks, playing with Ten’s hand.

 

"Hmm" Ten nodded in agreement, "I'll miss you." He didn't expect for this to come out so sincere, and from the look on Johnny's face neither did he.

 

However, instead of questioning it, the other met his eyes replying "I'll miss you too." They shared a soft goodbye kiss before Johnny made his way out of the office.

 

"Wow..." Seulgi breathed out, "You are so far gone!" Both his friends displayed the same shocked expression. Ten scoffed at them, choosing to ignore the implications and instead, asking what they had planned for the rest of the day. Across the room, he caught sight of Taeyong and Haewon sitting together, eyes burning with irritation. _Good_ , he thought smugly, _be jealous all you want._

 

Later that day, while the three friends were sitting down for their brake, Ten received a text.

 

'Hi, hope the rest of your day is going alright. Just thought I would send you a message in case you needed something to get Taeyong off your back!' He couldn't help but smile at this, biting his lip and shaking his head slightly.

 

‘Wow, how thoughtful.' He shot back before adding, 'Thank you through!'

 

"Is that lover boy?" Amber asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "You two better be keeping those messages PG!" She joked making them laugh.

 

Ten smiled slyly "Oh don't you worry, these messages are for my eyes only!" He added, only making his friends laugh more.

 

The atmosphere at work for the rest of the day was light, and as Ten left, he couldn't help but feel that the next fifteen days were going to be easy!

 

 

***

 

Des 4th - 6th

 

Over the next few days, Ten and Johnny fell into some kind of routine together. They would greet each other with a kiss, make sure to spend some time together during the morning and eat their lunch with Ten's friends before Johnny left. Later, a text is always sent from Johnny to Ten. This started off as a way to stop Taeyong from bothering him but had quickly turned into an excuse for the two of them to exchange cheesy messages.

 

It had begun with little things,  Johnny adding hearts to the end of the message, Ten ending all his with kisses. This habit also evolved from a single message to chatting all day — something that Ten had started to look forward to.

 

Today was no different. After spending their lunch together, Ten had sent Johnny off with a kiss and a promise to ‘chat later’. Later, being just over an hour after he’d left.

 

The time was nearing 3 pm, and Ten looked down at his phone. Just as he did his text alert went off, and a notification popped up on his screen.

 

Message from: Johnny<3 (It had been Ten’s suggestion to add an emoji to the end of their names, you know, to make this whole ‘relationship thing’ more believable). Ten felt smug that he was beginning to predict when his message would come through. What he wasn’t expecting with this text, however, were the words written next to his name.

 

: Image attached.

 

Ten looked at the screen, curious to see what the other had sent. They had been texting a lot over the last couple of days, but these had only consisted of emojis and the occasional gif — never a photograph.

 

Ten opened the message and unlocked his phone.

 

When the chat loaded, he was gifted with the sight of a sweaty, post-workout Johnny. He was dressed in black sweat pants, and a grey tank top, hair coved up with a cap. His phone was pointed at a mirror, the picture having been taken at the gym. From the photograph, Ten could see Johnny’s slightly red, but smirking face. In the image, he was pulling a peace sign. Unnecessary leading Ten’s attention to his biceps — not that he needed to, as Ten found them difficult to ignore as it was.

 

A blush spread on his face. 

 

Below the photograph was written: ‘Hope you're not getting too bored without me ;)’

 

 _A fucking winky face, really_ \- Ten all but screamed in his head, flushing more.

 

‘Don’t flatter yourself, babe, I’m always bored at work!’He shot back, hoping the jokey nature would hide how flustered he was feeling. He quickly added, ‘Looking good btw’ to let Johnny know the image had been received.

 

‘Well, maybe we should make time for more fun out of work then…’ The insinuation that came with that text was very clear, and Ten had to stop himself from laughing. ‘Thanks,’ Johnny added, in relation to his photograph, ‘Yukhei says hi btw.’ Of course, If Johnny was at the gym he would have been training with Yukhei. Ten let out a snort, understanding now why these messages had been even more flirty than usual. The picture, in particular, had Yukhei written all over it.

 

Ten chuckled to himself, ‘Have you two been talking about me?’ He questioned. ‘All good things I hope?’

 

It took a little while for Johnny to reply, just making it more obvious to Ten that he was correct. ‘Maybe… and don’t worry... all good things.’

 

‘Hmmm, thinking about me while you get all sweaty… That's hot…’ Ten knew he was taking this joke too far but, as he wasn't the one to start this, he didn't feel bad about pushing it further.

 

“Holy shit! Is that Johnny?” Seulgi, who was walking past Ten to take her seat at their break room table, caught sight of Ten's phone screen. She reached forward, yanking the screen closer to her face to get a better look. “Ten! Oh My God, are you really sexting at work. I know we joked about it the other day, but that wasn't an excuse to actually do it.” she finished scanning through the messages. Ten grabbed his phone back, locking it quickly, face turning a deep shade of red.

 

“Seulgi, what the fuck, be quiet everyone's going to hear you! And for your information - No we weren't sexting.” Ten snapped, trying to cover up the embarrassment he was feeling.

 

“What's have I missed?” Amber spoke, sinking down in the chair on the other side of Ten.

 

 

“Johnny sent Ten a sexy workout pic, but it's _okay_ because according to _our_ Ten here, they defiantly _‘weren't sexting’..._ ” Seulgi replied, adding air quotation marks over the last bit.

 

“Oh, _I see._ ” Amber sent a wink across the table.

 

Ten was distracted from there teasing with another text. ‘Ok, ok, you win!!!’ He almost felt a little disappointed at this, even though he himself had known it was a game from the start. ‘I forgot to mention, It’s my day off tomorrow, so I’ll see you soonish.’ Ten sighed, shooting back goodbye text. Tomorrow was the 7th, their fake two month anniversary, and although Ten wasn't expecting anything, he had been secretly looking forward to being extra soppy and romantic.

 

Noticing his mood deflation, his friends stopped their teasing. “Hey, I'm sorry Ten, I didn't mean to upset you.” It was Seulgi who spoke first.

 

“Dude I’m sorry we shouldn't have taken it so far.”

 

“What? No, don't worry, I’m not upset… Today's just been a long day, you know?” Ten stated lamely.

 

His friends didn’t look overly convinced but they let it slide, instead, wrapping him up in one of their group hugs.

 

Ten left work that day feeling slightly glum, realising that the main reason he had been feeling less apprehensive about his shifts these past few days, was because of the knowledge that he was going to see Johnny. He quickly pushed this thought out of his head, reminding himself that this whole situation, was solely to get Taeyong and Haewon off their backs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've pretty much got all the chapters planned out now so look forward to more!


	4. Two Months

Des 7th

 

Ten arrived to work at his usual time.

 

His journey in had been uneventful, and he was already feeling the boredom of the day settling in. Walking into the office, he dropped his bag and coat down on his desk, and made his way over to the refreshment area.

 

His two friends were already stood there.

 

Amber handed him a mug and Ten filled it up with hot coffee. “Where’s Johnny?” She asked, already becoming used to seeing the two together.

 

“It’s his day off.”

 

“I see.” she nodded back.

 

“That explains your bad mood...” Seulgi stated.

 

“What, no I—“ Ten cut himself off, noticing Haewon listening form her desk, and the subtle wink Seulgi was sending him. He sighed, “Yeah, I really miss him.”

 

Although he was just going along with the story, Ten couldn't deny that the words held some truth to them. His emotions were all over the place today, but instead of trying to work them out, he decided to just push them down.

 

It took longer, to complete the seemingly never-ending flow of assignments today. By lunchtime, the paperwork was already pilling up on his desk, Ten had been needing regular coffee refills and to make it worse, he was developing a headache.

 

He exhaled deeply, looking up at the clock. 1 pm, at least it was time for his lunch break. He trudged over to the lunch room, dramatically flopping down in a chair. “I’m so exhausted!” Ten whined, leaning his head back and pressing his hands into his eyes. “Please tell me today is over?” Unfortunately, all Ten got in reply was a sympathetic pat on the back from Amber. 

 

 “You need to tell your boyfriend to stop keeping you up at night.” Seulgi joked. On any normal day, Ten would have laughed along, saying something along the lines of: ‘Who says I’m not the one keeping him up? If you know what I mean...’ but instead, all Ten did was groan in reply, pulling his hands down from his eyes, to cover his face.

 

The rest of lunch passed by quickly. Ten ate his food without saying much, occasionally joining in with the convocation. His friends, noticing his unusually quiet state, tried to encourage him to talk about things he was into. However, Ten just wasn't feeling in the mood to be excited, keeping his answers brief and to the point. He blamed it on the headache.

 

As lunch came to an end, the three of them stood up, clearing away their plaits and stopping off to re-fill their mugs with coffee. They went back to there desks after that, Amber telling Ten not to overwork himself. He nodded, promising to take some painkillers. As he walked away from his friends, he caught sight of Taeyong, working hard at his own desk.

 

Humming to himself, Ten acknowledged that even with the lack of Johnny today, Taeyong hadn’t bothered him once. Maybe he was finally growing out of his crush. 

 

The next hour ticked over just as slowly as the morning did. However, after taking some painkillers, Ten found his that headache settled down and he was at last able to concentrate at the work in hand. By the time 3 pm had crawled around, he was feeling a bit better about everything, his work pile slowly but surely being complete. As he sat down with his friends, he looked at his phone, watching for the mid-afternoon message that he had begun to look forward to. After a little while, he placed his device down, deciding to chat with his friends while he waited.

 

Although his friends were happy that he was in a more talkative state, as their brake went on, they couldn’t help but notice the way Ten kept glancing at his phone. “Are you waiting for someone?” Amber asked. Ten’s head snapped up, not realising how long he had been staring at the dark screen.

 

“No.” He replied too quickly.

 

Seulgi raised an eyebrow, “He hasn’t messaged you yet?” She said this while looking up at the clock. The time was 3:10 pm. Ten and Johnny were normally deep into there messaging convocation by now. But since yesterdays flirty messages had gotten a bit intense, Ten hadn't heard anything from his fake boyfriend.

 

“It’s nothing.” Ten shook his head, “I wouldn't expect him to text me every day.” he forced a laugh, pocketing his phone as he spoke.

 

Downing his coffee, he stood up, stretching. “Right! This work isn't going to finish its self, I’m gonna head back in.” His friend's mumbled their agreements, them too standing up to leave the room. As Ten walked back in, He tried to ignore the disappointment that settled in his stomach. _It's all fake, why am I feeling let down?_ He questioned himself, dropping into his desk chair and getting back to the work at hand.

 

The next few hours passed with ease. He managed to push most thoughts of Johnny out of his head, instead, focusing on the task in hand. Even being able to do the impossible: complete the pile of paperwork that had been sitting on his desk all day.

 

His shift finally drew to an end and while waiting for the last of his documents to save, Ten let the exhaustion of the day wash over him. He rested his head on his arms, leaning heavily against the desk. After a few seconds of this, Ten felt the presence of someone standing beside him. “I’m sorry, I’ll be done in just a second.” Ten mumbled, head still resting.

 

“It's okay, take your time.” a deep voice spoke, a pair hands massaging the top of his shoulders.

 

Ten’s head shot up, looking in the direction of the speaker. “Johnny!”

 

“Hey babe.” he replied, continuing to rub relaxing circles into Ten’s back.

 

“What are you doing here?” Ten sat up, turning to face Johnny properly.

 

The other's hands fell to his side, a content smile on his face. “You didn’t think I’d forget our two month anniversary did you?”

 

Ten bit his lip, trying to suppress the smile that was threatening to form — mood considerably lighter.

 

He sucked a breath through his teeth, “I kinda did think that…” He admitted, watching as Johnny put on a face of mock upset. “Hey you can’t blame me.” he started, voice whiney, “You didn’t even send me a text today.” Ten pouted, putting on his best puppy eyes.

 

Johnny chuckled at his expression, rubbing the back of his neck. “I'm sorry!”His voice was sincere as he bent down and planted a soft kiss on Ten’s head. Ten felt his face go warm at the sweetness of the action. “Hopefully this will make up for it?” Johnny spoke again, sliding a small cardboard box towards him.

 

Ten looked at him suspiciously, eyeing the box with narrowed eyes. “Is this from where I think its from?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Open it and see for yourself...” Johnny countered, excitement in his voice.

 

Ten carefully lifted the lid. Inside, was a cupcake. It was a vanilla sponge with pink icing, there were heart shaped sprinkles and, delicate writing that read ’10/10’. He couldn't help but laugh, a big smile blooming on his face. Ten looked back at Johnny, whos face was reflecting Ten’s own expression. “You went all the way to my favourite cake shop, just for me?” He expressed, feeling shocked. Johnny nodded slightly, a blush creeping up his neck. “But that's pretty much on the other side of the city!”

 

“I remembered you talking about it, so I ordered in advance…” He explained looking bashful, “I had to collect it today, but as I was driving, it meant I wasn’t able to message you.”

 

Ten felt his heart beat a little faster. “Hmm, well I guess I could forgive you…” He joked, sending a cocky smile at the other.

 

Johnny shot one back, “Or what, you going to make me beg?” That statement did funny things to Ten, making him feel almost breathless at the thought of it. Before he could reply or simply make a sound of frustration, Johnny reached forward, swiping a bit of icing on his finger, and aiming it towards Ten’s cheek.

 

“Fuck no, you don’t!” Ten cried, reaching out and grabbing hold of Johnny’s arm, halting it. The next thing he did surprise them both. He pulled his hand closer, licking the icing off of Johnny’s finger. They both stilled for a second, neither one of them knowing how to react. Ten decided to continue. Pulling his finger into his mouth, he sucked lightly on the digit, enjoying the sweet taste of icing, mixing with the slight saltiness of Johnny’s skin. Ten looked up to see Johnny’s throat bob letting go of his finger with a small pop.

 

Johnny retrieved his hand, clearing his throat. “Well, that was…” He trailed off.

 

Ten stood up, laughing slightly at the situation. “Thank you! For the cake, and for coming to here.” He spoke, leaning forward to lightly kiss the other. Johnny accepted, pulling him in slightly and kissing back.

 

“You’re welcome, anything for you.” He replied after the kiss had been broken.

 

A second of silence went by, Ten started laughing again. “10/10, really? That's so cheesy Johnny.”

 

The other couldn't help but laugh along, “Fits pretty well though, don't you think?”

 

After that, Ten finished shutting down his computer, putting on his coat and picking up both his work bag and the cake box. “Do you want a lift home?” Johnny blurted out wanting to spend a bit more time with the other man.

 

“That would be perfect.”

 

They said goodbye to the people in the office. Amber and Seulgi, who had defiantly seen too much, waved them off with a ‘be safe’ and ‘have fun’. Ten stuck out his tongue, linking his fingers with Johnny’s as they left the building.

 

They got into the car, and Ten input his address into the navigation system. Johnny started the engine, and they pulled out of the office carpark. Turning on the radio, Ten flicked through the stations before stopping when he heard a song he liked.

 

He hummed along to the tune, taking in the scenery around him. As Ten got the train to and from work most days, he'd never really gotten to see this part of the city much. And in this dark winter evening, he couldn’t help but think how beautiful Seoul looked bathed in the twinkling city lights.

 

Just then, Johnny spoke up. “So how’d it go with Taeyong today, did he bother you much?” He questioned.

 

Ten shook his head, “He actually left me alone, our plan is obviously working.” Johnny hummed in agreement. “What about Haewon, do you see it having the same effect on her?” Ten asked in return.

 

“Well, I think it’s definitely succeeding in annoying her.” Johnny stated, “Instead of adoring looks, she taken to death glares now.” They both shared a laugh.

 

“Welcome to my world Johnny boy!”

 

The conversation changed from work after that. The two chatting about everything and nothing all at once and before they both knew it, Johnny was pulling up outside Ten’s apartment block. “Well, thank you for the lift, but I have to warn you, I may be asking you to do this more often now.” Ten joked.

 

“It's fine and honestly, anytime!” They fell into silence, Ten opened the door and began to leave.

 

Stepping out of the car, he stopped, door still open. “Actually, do you have a moment to come inside? I have something for you too.” Ten had been debating with himself all day, as to whether he should give Johnny the gift he had prepared or not, but since the other made an effort for him, it gave Ten the push he needed.

 

Johnny agreed, turning off the engine and climbing out. He stood next to Ten and waited for him to lead the way.

 

Ten strode into the building, and went straight for the elevator, hitting the number four button as soon as they had both entered. It only took a short wait for the lift to reach his floor. The two of them got out, and Ten led the way to his apartment. The door was unlocked when Ten tried it, he walked in calling out a word of warning to anyone who might be around. “Hey guys, I have company so please don’t be naked.” Johnny let out a soft chuckle next to him, surveying the inside of the apartment. Ten led them into the living room, finding all three roommates lounging out on the sofa.

 

“Hey, Ten!” Yuta said, not bothering to look up from the anime they were watching.

 

“Oh and hey Johnny.” It was Yukhei who spoke this time, causing both Yuta and Sicheng to look up.

 

“Hi, nice to see you again!” Sicheng exclaimed.

 

The group all started chatting, Yuta, in particular, was excited to finally introduce himself. Ten smiled at this interaction taking it as his opportunity, to slip into his bedroom and retrieve the gift.

 

He picked up the box and turned around, not surprised to find Johnny waiting for him in his bedroom doorway. “So you managed to get away from them?” He queried.

 

Johnny laughed, “Nah they let me go.”

 

Ten approached Johnny, handing him the box with a smile. “When I found out you wouldn't be in today, I didn’t know whether I should save it for tomorrow, but I think you should have it now.” Johnny took the box, giving it a light shake. “Open it.” Ten said, excitedly jumping on the balls of his feet.

 

Lifting the lid, he gasped slightly. “Ten… No way, how did you find these?” Inside the box was an assortment of American snacks and sweets.

 

One of the questions Ten had asked when getting to know Johnny, was what he missed most about America. Johnny hadn’t hesitated when he answered, naming snacks as one of the little things he missed the most. After that, Ten had come up with the idea for this gift quickly, easily sourcing some of the brands Johnny had told him about.

 

His face split into a grin. “Do you like it?”

 

Johnny nodded, a smile plastering his own. “I love it!” He reached forward then, pulling Ten in for a tight hug. Ten found himself squeezing the other back, laughing happily at his reaction.

 

Johnny left soon after that, saying goodbye to Ten’s friends and expressing how it was really nice to meet them all properly. Ten walked Johnny out of the building. Giving him one last hug and waving him off as the car drove away.

 

When he got back into the apartment, his friends were waiting for him. “What?” He asked, looking between the three people, who had suddenly become too quiet.

 

Yuta was the first to explode: “You guys are so cute!” he exclaimed rushing towards Ten and grabbing his arms, “Can we keep him?”

 

“I told you he was a great guy.”

 

“Wow guys, slow down.” Ten pleaded, taking a step back from his friends, “You do remember that were not actually dating right?” His friends quieted down.

 

Sicheng cocked an eyebrow, “So you're telling me that you’ve never thought of him in a romantic or sexual way while you were ‘just pretending’?” Ten’s mind flashed back to the icing incident from today, the flirty texts, to the gentle caress of Johnny’s hands against him, and the soft kisses they have shared.

 

“No.” He lied, not just to his roommates but half to himself as well.

 

“Sure…” Was the only reply he got.

 

“What did he get you by the way?” Yukhei asked, obviously trying to change the conversation.

 

“Oh,” Ten started, picking up the box that he had placed down earlier. “He got me a cake from my favourite bakery.”

 

His friends share a look. “And you don’t think this guy has a thing for you?” Yuta questioned.

 

“Look, If it wasn't for this situation I got us into, he probably wouldn't even remember who I was by now. So no I don't think Johnny’s interested in me.”

 

Sicheng and Yuta sighed dramatically at this, turning their attention back to the TV show they were watching.

 

Ten looked in the direction of Yukhei. His other roommate had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout this conversation. Noticing Ten’s questioning stare, he cleared his throat and excused himself to go and order pizza.

 

Ten sighed. As he watched his friend go, he had to admit he was right about one thing: Johnny was a really great person.

 

 


	5. Day off

Des 8 - 9 

 

The two days running up to Ten’s weekend were easy. With Johnny back, Ten once again found himself looking forward to the day, which meant that overall, his time at work dragged a lot less.

 

Things were back to normal in the workroom (or at least as normal as it could be for Ten and Johnny). Most people had begun to lose interest in the new relationship by now, meaning that the ‘couple’ were only having to keep up the pretence up for the sake of Taeyong and Haewon. However, this lack of attention didn't mean they would be any less touchy-feely, instead, carrying on with their usual PDA and even adding the occasional extra kiss.

 

After the silence on the 7th, Ten was extremely happy when at 3 pm on the 8th, he received a message from Johnny.

 

They had continued their conversation late into the night, Ten even opting to video call him instead. Johnny had looked so soft dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a crew neck jumper, relaxing against the headboard of his bed. They kept talking until Ten had begun to fall asleep, eyes drifting closed, replies becoming slower. Johnny wished him goodnight then, blowing him a kiss through the screen. Ten had fallen asleep with a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

 

At work on the 9th, the pair had been extra clingy with each other. Ten spent the majority of the morning sitting on Johnny’s lap, while they both worked together on their individual projects.It was at this moment, that Ten fully realised how much he enjoyed having Johnny's company on a daily bases. He couldn't help himself from smiling at this realisation, snuggling himself further into the other’s neck, placing a small kiss there as he did so. From this position, Ten could feel Johnny’s laughter reverberate through his chest, as he also tightened his grip around Ten.

 

Goodnight texts were the next thing to become routine for them.

 

***

 

 

Finally, the 10th of December rolled around. The next two days were Ten’s first off for the month and he was in desperate need for a break.

 

Ten had some errands to run today, but before starting his tasks, he decided to be the one to text Johnny first.

 

‘Good luck at work today!!!’ He sent with a few too many heart emojis attached to the end.

 

He didn’t have to wait long before he received a reply. It was a selfie again, this time depicting Johnny in his work suit, looking every part the financial adviser he was, If it wasn't for the ridiculously cute pout that covered his face. ‘Wish I was with you.’ his message read, Ten felt himself practically swoon.

 

‘I bet you do.’ He texted back, attaching a selfie in return. The picture showed himself still in bed; hair ruffled, and t-shirt riding up just enough to show a long strip of exposed skin.

 

‘Cute.' 

 

After a few more messages, Ten hauled himself out of bed and moved on with his day.

 

It didn't take long for him to complete his work, finishing the majority of it by midday. He slumped down at the table, chugging half a glass of cold water. It had been a while since he had deep cleaned the apartment and Ten hadn’t realised just how much work needed to be done.

 

As he was taking a breather, an alert sounded on his phone. Looking down, Ten wasn't surprised to see Johnny’s name.

 

‘Hey, hope your day is going well? My friends and I are going out this evening for a few drinks at that bar I told you about, just thought I’d ask if you wanted to join us?’

‘No pressure at all, Jaehyun wants to meet you and he suggested it would be a good way for us to get some couple pics for Instagram.’

 

Ten didn’t have any plans for this evening so he didn’t hesitate before he replied: ‘I’d love to join you what time do you want to meet?’

 

‘I’ll pick you up at 5:30 if that's good for you?’

 

‘That's great, see you then! I look forward to meeting your friends properly!’

 

 

***

 

5:30 rolled around quickly. Ten had spent the beginning of the afternoon finishing odd jobs around the house, then as his roommates returned from work he decided to treat them all with a home-cooked meal. After he had finished eating, He went to pick out what outfit he should wear. In the end, he opted to keep it simple: black jeans, boots, graphic t-shirt and finished with a slightly oversized puffer jacket. He kept his hair natural, letting the black strands fall over his forehead.

 

“Are you off somewhere?” Yuta asked when Ten reappeared from his bedroom.

 

“Yep, I’m meeting Johnny and his friends this evening! He should be here at any moment.”

 

“Ooh taking the next step in your relationship.” Yuta joked, watching as Ten rolled his eyes. “Hey look, you should be happy that I’m not jealous you’d rather spend time with your fake boyfriend then your real friends.”

 

Their doorbell went off. Ten looked as if he was about to open his mouth and say something back to Yuta but the other man stopped him with a shake of his head. “Don’t worry, I’m only joking. Now go, don't keep your date waiting — and have fun.”

 

“Thank you.” Ten called as he left the apartment.

 

When he got downstairs, Johnny was leaning against his car.  Ten smiled and waved when he got closer “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Johnny replied, pulling Ten in for a short hug once he arrived next to the car. As they pulled apart, Ten noticed the two people sitting in the back seats. “I’ve saved you shotgun!” Johnny explained.

 

Ten laughed, “Thanks.” and made his way over to the other side of the car.

 

When he sat down, Johnny introduced his friends. Mark and Jaehyun both waved and greeted Ten happily.

 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the bar. Johnny parked nearby, and the four of them emptied out of the car and walked over. It was fairly busy inside, but It wasn’t too difficult for them to find a free table. Mark and Jaehyun made their way over to one side, so Ten took this as his queue to sit next to Johnny.

 

“Right,” Jaehyun started, standing up from his seat, “what is everyone ordering?” He finished, walking to the head of the table.

 

Mark ordered a beer, Ten asked for a vodka and coke. “I’m driving so I’ll just have a cola thanks.” Johnny added to the end.

 

“Aw man, just leave the car here overnight, relax a little!” Mark said drawing out the syllables of his words.

 

Johnny only shook his head, ”Nah, someone has to be the responsible adult here and look out for you kids.” Johnny laughed.

 

Jaehyun nodded, “That's fine. Mark, can you help me carry the drinks back?”

 

Mark sighed loudly, standing as he did. Jaehyun sent the other two a wink.

 

When it was only the two of them left, Johnny Turned to Ten. “So what do you think of the place?”

 

Ten looked around, taking in the decoration, music and vibe. “I like it!” He answered truthfully, “It’s very you.”

 

Johnny smiled. “Thanks for joining us by the way.”

 

“Thank you for inviting me in the first place.” Ten grinned. The conversation flowed easily after that, Ten asked Johnny about work today and they chatted comfortably. After a short while, Mark and Jaehyun returned with their drinks and some snacks.

 

Johnny stood up, grabbing his and Ten’s glasses. “Thanks, guys.” He said, placing Ten’s down in front of him.

 

Ten thanked them as well, taking a long drink, enjoying the way the alcohol sent a slight buzz through his system.

 

Jaehyun launched into a conversation then, asking Ten about himself. In return, Ten asked questions about both Jaehyun and Mark. A few drinks later, the group were getting along really well.

 

At some point, Ten had moved closer to Johnny, placing a hand on his thigh. Johnny, in turn, had rested his arm on the of his chair, their legs pressed together under the table.

 

“So why Johnny?” Mark asked, from his seat, where he was heavily leaning against Jaehyun.

 

Ten laughed at this. Liquid conference running through his system, “Honestly, its all my friends fault!” He expressed, “If they hadn’t asked me if I think Johnny’s hot, which obviously he is, his name wouldn't have been on my mind.” They all laughed, Ten not missing the blush on Johnny’s face.

 

“You hear that John?” Jaehyun stated, wiggling his eyebrows, “Ten thinks your hot!” They laughed again.

 

“Like he doesn’t know that already.” Ten continued, bumping Johnny’s arm with his own. The hand resting on the back of Ten’s chair squeezed his shoulder. “They don’t call him the office heartthrob for nothing.” Johnny just laughed in reply, throwing his head back.

 

“Gosh just look at you two.” Mark sighed happily, “You sure you're not a real couple?”

 

“Shut up Mark!” a chorus of voices called in almost unison.

 

“Hey, I’m just saying.” They all laughed again.

 

After that Jaehyun changed the subject. “So Ten what do you do outside of work?” He questioned.

 

“I dance.” He replied. Mark and Jaehyun looked at him with shocked expressions. Ten laughed, while Johnny just nodded along, having already heard this story. “Yeah, I studied it at university, alongside business. I felt I needed to do something that would be beneficial or useful, but dance is my true passion!” He finished.

 

“No way that's so cool man, what kind of dance do you do?”

 

“Umm, I can do ballet, contemporary, hip-hop and modern.” Ten said counting them off on his fingers.

 

“Am I right in thinking you're looking for a job at the moment?” Jaehyun asked.

 

“Yeah I am, why?”

 

“Well, a good friend of mine, Lee Taemin, runs a dance studio and He’s looking for some new people to hold classes. It would be very different from the job you're doing now, but if your interested, I can put in a good word for you.” He finished, looking towards Ten for his answer.

 

“Oh my gosh, would that be okay, I’ve always dreamed of actually doing dance as a living.” Ten expressed, excitement in his voice. Jaehyun agreed to help, telling Ten the web address so that he could apply online.

 

They chatted a bit more, before deciding to leave. “Wait,” Ten suddenly remembered, “we haven’t taken any photos yet!” he stated fishing out his phone and opening the camera.

 

Johnny moved closer so that they could both fit into the frame. They took a few pics with them pulling faces, a few nice ones, a couple with the whole group and one where Ten pressed a kissed to Johnny’s pink-tinged cheek.

 

After sending the pics to the others, they decided to leave bracing themselves against the cold night. Making a promise to catch up again, this time with Ten’s friends as well.

 

***

 

Des 11

 

Ten woke up on his second day off to several notifications on his phone. Opening it up, he found the pictures from last night being posted on Johnny’s Instagram account. Swiping through them he couldn’t help but smile. They did look cute together. The comment below the photographs read: 'Great night with great people!'

 

Ten laughed at the cheesiness of it all. Posting the picture of him kissing Johnny’s cheek on his own Instagram and making it his new profile pic.

 

Today marked the tenth day that they had been fake dating, and he couldn’t believe how fast it had all gone. Only eight more days and this will all be over, Ten thought to himself, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling this caused, putting it down to being hungry.

 

After getting up and making himself breakfast, Ten grabbed his laptop. He pulled up the website that Jaehyun had told him about last night, easily finding the job application that he needed.

 

While he was completing the form, he found his mind wondering. Today was Johnny’s day off as well and he couldn't help but be curious about what the other might be doing.

 

After a short while, he decided to shoot him a message: ‘Hope you have a good day off.’

‘I had a really great time with everyone last night, thanks for inviting me again!’ He added afterwards.

 

‘Have a good day too! And your welcome, we all had a great time and my friends really like you.’ Ten felt a swell of happiness from knowing he’d been accepted so easily by Johnny’s closest friends — even though all Ten had really served to do was get Johnny into an awkward work feud. 

 

Ten glanced up at the clock, the time was already 11:30. Before he could stop himself, he shot off another text. ‘Do you want to meet for lunch?’

 

‘Yeah sure thing, got anywhere in mind?’

 

Ten smiled at the message, ‘I know this place that does great sandwiches.’ He confirmed, sending the location to Johnny.

 

 *** 

 

That's how, an hour and a half later, Ten found himself walking down a busy Seoul street.

 

He spotted Johnny instantly. He was leaning against the side of the sandwich shop, scrolling on his phone, hard to miss due to his hight. Ten weaved his way through people, coming to a stop next to him. “Hey, handsome.”

 

Johnny looked up at this. Although his mouth was coved with a mask, Ten could tell he was grinning, eyes turning into crescents. “Hey to you too!” They leaned in for a hug before moving themselves off the busy street and into the calm of the shop. “What do you think you’re going to order?” Johnny questioned, pulling down his mask and scanning the lunch board.

 

“Hmm not sure yet…’

 

There was a huge selection to choose from, different flavours and combinations that all sounded interesting. In the end, after some discussion, they decided a share a few between them.

 

After ordering, they sat down at a table with two glasses of iced coffee. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment, both enjoying each others company. Ten had a sudden overwhelming feeling that everything about ‘this’ was right or meant to be. He sighed happily, letting a smile slip onto his face. “Did you know it has already been ten days since we started this?” He spoke, deciding to break the silence.

 

Johnny nodded, taking a sip of his coffee and placing it down. “Yeah, I realised that this morning! Half of me can’t believe how quickly time has gone, while the other part feels like we’ve been doing this for a lot longer. You know what I mean?”

 

Ten smiled at his words, “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, I have to admit, this whole situation has been so easy!” Johnny agreed, taking another sip of his coffee.

 

As they finished speaking, their sandwiches arrived.

 

They ate their food and shared casual conversation, the whole situation feeling very domestic between them.

 

After a short while, Johnny spoke up: “Do you mind telling me why you're not interested in dating Taeyong?” he asked, between mouthfuls, quickly adding: “No judgement or anything, I just realised neither of us knows why were both avoiding people.”

 

Ten nodded, finishing off his bite of a sandwich before talking. This is something he had wanted to tell Johnny at some point anyway, so he was glad that the conversation had been raised. “He reminds me of my ex…”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

“Not in personality, no I can tell Taeyong is a lot sweeter then my ex was, but in his style and even some of his interests. I don't really know how to explain it…”

 

Johnny was nodding, taking in what Ten was saying. “Did it end badly?” He asked.

 

Ten smiled sadly, “Yeah, we broke up in January this year, I found him cheating on me…” He shrugged, “Things got pretty ugly after that, we argued for hours before I stormed out. I headed straight to my friend's place and never looked back. It was only thinking about it afterwards that made me realise it hadn’t been the healthiest relationship.” He finished, looking up to meet Johnny’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. No one deserves to be cheated on.”

 

“Thank you but it’s okay, it took a while but I’m over it.” He reassured, “What about you, got any sob stories?” He asked in return.

 

Johnny nodded, “My last real relationship was about a year and a half ago.” He started, thinking back, “I had known her from uni, but we hadn't gotten together until after graduation. Things had been going really well for a long time, but around the point that I got the job it just started to go downhill…”

 

Ten remembered his first impression of Johnny, wondering why the new guy seemed so uninterested in anything other than the work he had to do. Knowing he had been going through a break up made a lot of sense. “Do you mind me asking what happened?” Ten asked kindly — not wishing to overstep any boundaries.

 

Johnny only smiled slightly, opening his mouth to speak again: “In the end, she left me, told me things had gone on for too long and that she didn't love me. It broke my heart, but I later found out that she had never been comfortable with my sexuality, so it was defiantly for the best.” He finished.

 

“Is that your reason for not being interested in Haewon?” Ten ventured.

 

Johnny nodded, “In some ways…” He agreed, “It's just, she started in September and, I don't know…” He hesitated, “I guess I’m just not interested.” He finished with a shrug.

 

Ten felt slightly lost, not entirely understanding what September had to do with being attracted to someone or not. However, he didn't question it, instead, changing the convocation onto something lighter.

 

At one point later into lunch, Johnny took a bite of one of the sandwiches, practically moaning at the flavour. “Ten, you have to try this, it tastes amazing!” He expressed, cutting up a section and offering it to Ten on his fork.

 

Ten leaned forward, biting down. Johnny was right, it did taste amazing! Ten closed his eye, humming contently. He pulled back, licking his lips. “That's got to be the best one.” He stated. As he opened his eyes, he watched Johnny swallow hard, throat bobbing. Their eyes met for a second, Johnny moved forward, swiping his thumb over Ten’s lip and removing a bit of sauce that had been left behind. They locked eyes again. However, this time the moment was broken by them both bursting into laughter. 

 

The rest of their lunch went well. They finished up the food and ordered themselves another drink before making their leave. Stepping back out onto the busy street, the two shared a hug and split off in their separate directions.

 

“See you tomorrow!” Johnny called out waving as he left.

 


	6. Somethings Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy~~~
> 
> Enjoy!!

Des 12

 

At work the next day, Ten could tell something was up. Haewon and Taeyong, who had been more chatty than usual, since the news of the couple broke, had been acting odd all morning. From what Ten could tell, they seemed to be looking for something, watching his and Johnny’s every move — waiting for them to slip up. Maybe Ten was just being paranoid but, from the way their eye’s seemed to follow them around the office, he doubted it.

 

After a few hours of surveillance, Ten was feeling fed up. The death glares had been bad enough, but this behaviour was just annoying. Looking over to where Johnny was sitting, Ten came up with an idea to get them off their backs.

 

He stood up, sauntering over to Johnny’s desk. When he arrived, Johnny looked up smiling, “Hey baby what's up—” He was cut off by Ten leaning in, pulling on his tie a little as he whispered in his ear.

 

“Have you noticed the extra attention we've been getting from certain people today?”, Johnny nodded. “I have an idea of how to get them off our backs, are you free right now?”

 

“I can be…” was the reply he got. Ten smirked, pulling away from him. He linked their hands, leading Johnny into an empty corridor, swaying his hips slightly as he walked.

 

Once the door had closed, Johnny turned to face him. “So what's the plan?”

 

“If I’m right in thinking we're being watched,” Ten stopped, looking towards the door, “then, I think we should show them something more convincing.”

 

Johnny looked at the door, through the small glass panel, he could already see Haewon and Taeyong beginning to move. But the words that left the other's mouth still caught him off guard.

 

“Let's make out!” Ten all but demanded.

 

Johnny looked at him with an expression of shock, “What?”

 

“I said: let's make out.”

 

“Yeah, I heard that… but are you sure? I mean—“

 

“Don’t make me ask again.” Ten spoke in a salutary tone, holding on tight to Johnny’s tie.

 

That was all the push Johnny needed to launch them into action. He leaned down, pressing their lips together. Ten tipped his chin up to meet him, deepening the kiss. Johnny’s hands instinctively held onto Ten’s hips, gripping hard, while the other latched on to his back and neck using it as leverage to pull them closer together. Johnny parted his lips, letting Ten take the lead and relishing the slide of their tongues.

A breathy moan slipped out of his mouth, Johnny pushed forward, wanting to swallow it. Ten’s back hit the wall, he fisted his hand into Johnny’s hair pulling slightly. Now it was Johnny’s turn to moan, letting out a low whine against his lips.

 

Ten broke the kiss first, leaning his head back and panting hard. Johnny took this as his chance to kiss and suck gently at his neck. This rewarded him with another whine from Ten. “Johnny…” He moaned, “Don’t stop…” At the neediness of his voice Johnny looked up, words going straight to his dick. Ten’s jaw was slack, lips red and slick. Johnny was sure that he looked much the same.

 

Not wanting to disappoint the other, he locked their lips together again. Hands roaming more now, appreciating the person in from of him. Ten’s leg slipped between his easily. Johnny moved his hands to Ten’s head, lacing his fingers through Ten’s black hair.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” a scream came from the side of the corridor, Johnny and Ten halted there kissing.

 

“Bingo.” Ten muttered.

 

Looking to the side the pair weren't surprised to see who was standing there.

 

Haewon stood, mouth wide open, obviously the one who just shouted. Taeyong, on the other side, was avoiding all eye contact, looking rather awkward about the whole situation.

 

Johnny stepped away from Ten, unhooking his hands from their place on the other and straightening out his appearance. To his side, Ten did the same thing. Smoothing out his work jacket and trying to ignore the arousal that their make-out session had left behind. 

 

“Can we help you?” Johnny asked, faking innocence to the scene the others just walked in on.

 

Instead of replying, Haewon huffed out a sound of anger and stormed back into the office.

 

Taeyong turned around to follow her but stopped before he opened the door. “I’m sorry about this. I told her to just drop it, I won't bother you guys again.” He said in a rush, bowing in apology and leaving.

 

Ten and Johnny watched them go, locking eyes for a second before bursting into laughter.

 

“No way did that actually just happen.” Johnny wheezed out, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“I knew it would work.” Ten stated triumphantly.

 

“You're not into voyeurism, are you?”

 

Ten shook his head, “No! I could ask the same to you though?” He said, raking his eyes over Johnny’s post-make-out appearance. They both laughed again, feeling slightly giddy.

 

“I think we should probably go and freshen up before heading back into the office…”

 

Ten agreed and the two of them made their way towards the bathroom.

 

Looking at his reflection, Ten was slightly shocked by his appearance. Only a few minutes of making out with Johnny had turned him into a mess. His hair was sticking up, lips swollen and suit rumpled. Glancing over at Johnny he saw the same effect. Johnny’s eyelids were slightly hooded as he leaned down, splashing his face with cold water and smoothing his hair back into position. 

 

Ten did the same, tucking his shirt back in, and running his hands through his hair to flatten any tufts.

 

Johnny redid his tie and buttoned up his suit jacket, “How are we looking?” He asked motioning towards them both.

 

Ten looked at himself in the mirror and then gave Johnny an obvious once over, “Hmmm like we’ve just been making out in the corridor…” He answered. They both laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

 

When they walked into the office, they made their way back to their own desks. Ten sat down, a smug smile on his face when he caught a couple of people watching them enter. “Ten?” it was Seulgi, Amber close behind. The girls pulled up a chair each and sat next to him. “Why does it look like you and Johnny just made out in the corridor?” She asked eyebrow raised.

 

“I think you can answer that one your self.” He smirked in return.

 

“You horny fuckers.” Amber laughed under her breath. Ten poked his tongue out in return. On the other side of the room, he could see that Johnny had a smirk of his own covering his face.

 

When it was Johnny’s time to leave work that day, he spent extra time on a slow soft kiss with Ten. A niggling feeling in the back of Ten’s head told him they were taking things to far, but at this moment in time, he couldn’t bring himself care.

 

That night, Ten dreamt of soft lips, big hands and low moans. Waking up with a silent cry of Johnny’s name on his lips and arousal coursing through his body. It only took a couple of sharp tugs to come undone in his own hands, panting slightly as he imagined how the other man would feel on top of him. He willed these thoughts away, reminding himself to not get caught up in this situation (as if he wasn’t already).


	7. Snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so here’s another chapter. 
> 
> Just a heads up before you read— this chapter does include homophobia and a mild anxiety attack. 
> 
> Feel free to skip if think you might be affected!

December the 13th was the day Haewon snapped.

 

Everything started off like normal for Ten. He entered the office at 11:35 am and walked over to greet his ‘boyfriend’. On the way in, he’d decided to stop for coffee. This half to treat them both, half to delay going into work. Still feeling slightly awkward about his dreams involving Johnny from the night before.

 

He walked over to Johnny’s desk, placing the coffee down in front of him. “Whats the occasions?” the other asked, smiling big.

 

Ten shrugged, “Do I need a reason to treat my boyfriend?” He questioned back also smiling.

 

Johnny stood up, expression soft. “Not at all, Thank you, baby.” He bent down to kiss him, trying to show his thanks through the press of their lips.

 

The pair were interrupted by a loud huff next to them. Looking up, they met eyes with Yu Haewon. Her face was livid, stance stiff, a piece of paper crushed between her hands. Ten vaguely hoped it hadn't been an important document, before turning to ignore her.

 

“Is something wrong Haewon?” One of their colleagues asked looking concerned.

 

“Is something wrong? You want to know if something's wrong?” She asked pitch steadily rising. They nodded, taking a step back at her harsh tone.

 

“That's what's wrong!” She stated, thrusting a hand in the direction of Ten and Johnny. Her movements drew all the attention of the room to them, Ten could feel himself getting steadily anxious. By the way, Johnny tightened his grip around his waist, he must have been feeling the same way too.

 

Haewon marched up to them now, addressing Johnny with a pointed finger. “You can stop pretending now.” She stated. “This game you’re playing, being gay,” She all but spat the word, “it was never funny, to begin with.”

 

Johnny stepped in front of Ten, hand squeezing his, trying to reassure him. “I think your find I’m not pretending,” Johnny stated politely, “I’m not gay, I’m bisexual, and Ten is my boyfriend.” He shrugged.

 

Haewon scowled, “This is all your fault.” She growled, pushing Johnny’s shoulder. He wobbled on his feet, the force unbalancing him slightly. Johnny removed his hand from Ten’s using it to steady himself.

 

Now that his hand was no longer occupied by Johnny’s, Ten picked up his coffee cup — desperately looking for something to hold onto.

 

“Fuck You,” Haewon screamed, pushing Johnny again. He didn’t retaliate, “you led me on for months!”

 

“How?” Johnny asked, “I told you many times that I wasn’t interested in you romantically, but you were the one who kept pushing.”

 

She stepped back then, eyes fuming and raised her hand as if to hit him.

 

At this motion, Ten, who had been steadily growing in anger, saw red. Sidestepping from where he was, he reached up and grabbed Haewon’s arm before she could do anything. “Don’t you dare touch him again.” He spat.

 

Instead, Haewon rounded on him, slapping the cup out of his hand. The hot coffee spilt onto the office floor, splashing against a desk.

 

A gasp went around the room.

 

From the side of the room, Seulgi and Amber, who had been frozen in shock, jumped into action. “Haewon, stand down.” Amber commanded, stepping to block her from the others.

 

“Are you guys okay?” Seulgi asked. They nodded back numbly, Johnny reaching out to take Ten’s hand again.

 

“How can you be fine with this?” Haewon asked, turning to the room, “A homosexual couple just working in the same place as us? Did you not see what they did yesterday?” The room was silent.

 

Ten felt his face redden, he had definitely taken things to far...

 

“Is that what this is about Haewon?” It was Taeyong who spoke up first, walking over to the group. His voice sounding small. “I thought you were acting this way because you didn’t believe they were actually dating. That's why I was jealous, which I now see was extremely immature.” He added. “But all of this was because your homophobic ass couldn't stand the idea of your ‘Oppa’ being in a same-sex relationship?” The silence that followed was all that they needed for confirmation. “Haewon, I’m gay. Do you have a problem with that?” She didn't reply, “Unbelievable…” Taeyong muttered, eyes narrowing.

 

Before the situation could be exacerbated anymore than it already had been, Kim Eunha entered the room

 

“Think very carefully about what you say next Miss Yu.” She warned. Now Haewon looked scared, eyes darting over the different faces in the room. “I will not tolerate hate of any kind in my office.” Their boss stated, narrowing her eyes at the young woman, “Would you mind speaking with me in my office please.” Haewon bowed to her, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as she following their boss out of the office space.

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ten felt himself deflate. The adrenaline that had been thrumming through his body, replaced with exhaustion. Johnny noticed this, steadying him with a hand, eyes full of concern. Before he had a chance to speak however, Taeyong cleared his throat. “I want to apologise for my behaviour.” he started, catching their attention “I should have taken your hints about you not being interested in me, and not been so immature in how I handled my emotions.” They nodded in acknowledgement, “Instead of competing for your attention, I should have been supporting you! For all of this, I am sorry, from now on you have my full support.” He ended bowing deeply.

 

“Thank you.” Ten replied, not wanting to drag this out anymore. Inside, however, he couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt. This whole thing was turning into a mess.

 

“Okay people.” Amber addressed the room, most eyes still watching the drama. “I think we should all get back to work now.” A few people mumbled at this, turning back to their computers. Ten walked back to his own desk. Johnny squeezing his hand tightly, meeting his eyes before releasing him, not wanting to cause any more of a scene.

 

With the drama now over, the office went back to almost normal. A few people stopped to check in on them, to which the pair brushed off politely.

 

Ten sat at his desk - his eyes were on the screen in front of him, but his mind was elsewhere. He kept playing the scene over and over in his mind. It had been his idea to start this, him who dragged Johnny in. If he had just rejected Taeyong straight away this would never have gotten out of hand. These negative thoughts spiralled in his head, making him feel nauseous. He rested his head in his hands, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. This was the first time he had faced such prejudice at work, It was understandable to be feeling shaken.

 

“Mr Seo and Mr Leechaiyapornkul, would you mind stepping into my office.” Kim Eunha had once again appeared at the entrance of the room. Ten and Johnny looked up as their names were called out. They made eye contact for a second before standing and following their boss. Johnny placed a hand on the small of Ten’s back, attempting to comfort the other in any way he could.

 

As they entered Miss Kim’s office, they spotted Haewon sat in one of the chairs facing the desk. She stood, bowing to them all. Kim Eunha took a seat behind her desk motioning for the others to do the same. Once they had all sat, an awkward silence fell over the room. Their boss observed the situation, looking between them. “Miss Yu has something to say to you both…” She said glancing towards the other woman. Haewon stood up, ripping her attention off the floor and towards Johnny and Ten.

 

She bowed deeply, “I want to apologise for my actions, I behaved very unprofessionally today. I promise not to act that way again and not to involve myself in your personal life. I am also sorry for lashing out violently, I should not have let my temper get the better of me. Because of this, Miss Kim and I have decided it will be best for me to be dismissed from work for the next few days, and to not partake in the Christmas party.” Once she had stopped speaking Haewon stayed bowed. The two men in the room nodded in understanding, not wanting to forgive her actions at this time.

 

Thankfully, this was all Miss Kim was looking for. She nodded back at them, “Thank you, Miss Yu, you are dismissed. Use these next few days as a way to reflect and I’ll see you back here on the 16th.” Haewon bowed again before quickly leaving the room. Ten let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. To his side, Johnny sighed shakily.

 

“Unfortunately I am unable to fire her for this…” Kim Eunha spoke, looking at the two of them. “As this is her first offence, I have instead had to issue a warning. But please, if any kind of hostile behaviour takes place again, by anyone, don't hesitate to tell me.”

 

She fixed her eye’s on them until Ten gave a sharp nod and Johnny a quiet ‘Yes Miss’.

 

“You are both dismissed for today.” Ten and Johnny looked up - confusion on their faces. Eunha just smiled, “I can’t see either of you being able to complete your work, so take this opportunity to recuperate, this morning has been difficult on you both.” The two men stood to bow in thanks. Eunha dismissed them, allowing them to leave. However, before they opened the door she called out: “I want you two to know that you have my support,” She started, pausing as they bowed again, “but, you both need to be careful. Do you understand?” Her words could come across as harsh but, the softness in her tone translated nothing but concern and understanding. Both Johnny and Ten bowed one last time, thanking her for the advice before they left the room.

 

Once they were in the corridor, Ten felt his legs begin to shake, heart rate spiking. Before he could even register what was happening, a strong pair of arms wrapped around his back, supporting his weight as his knees threatened to give out. Johnny was warm, and although his own breathing was still uneven, he was much more stable on his feet. Ten clung back to him, holding onto Johnny’s suit jacket with a white-knuckled grip — body shaking.

 

Trying to suppress his panic, Ten buried his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Hey, Hey, Ten everything is going to be okay, just breath…” Johnny whispered into Ten’s ear, voice full with emotions threatening to break through. Although Johnny knew the other could get anxious, he had never seen him in this kind of state. The usually loud and confident man seemed so small in his arms, and Johnny found himself feeling scared, while at the same time a strong desire to protect him settled onto his chest, almost suffocating him.

 

Right now Ten needed him to be strong for them both. He pushed his thoughts away, for the time being, tightening his grip and repeating his mantra, counting them both through breathing exercises.

 

After a short while, Ten’s breathing began to even out, hands loosening their grip. He removed himself from the safety of Johnny’s chest, looking up at the other. “Thank you…” He whispered.

 

Johnny rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Let's get you home.”

 

They spent the drive back to Ten’s place in silence, the car radio was on and a generic pop tune was playing quietly in the background.

 

Instead of watching the city streets that passed around them, Ten studied his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, picking at the skin around his thumbnail.

 

He was still feeling shaken, the panic attack leaving him fragile.

  

Not wishing to disturb the peace, Johnny kept silent, navigating the city roads. Every so often, he would glance at the other. The frown etched on Ten’s face made his heart clench.

 

The drive didn’t take long, and before Ten realised it, they were pulling up outside his apartment. Johnny stopped the car and cut off the engine, “We're here.” He stated. Ten looked up forcing a smile, Johnny saw right through it. “Would you like me to come in with you?” He asked, not wanting to push himself on the other.

 

“Thank you, but no it’s okay.” Ten shook his head, opening the door and climbing out.

 

Johnny bit the inside of his lip, not really wanting to leave the other alone right now. “That's fine, just text or call me if you need literally anything.” Ten nodded his head.

 

He went to shut the door but hesitated, “Johnny?” The man in question looked up, maybe Ten had changed his mind and didn’t want to be alone right now? Maybe he needed him to stay?

 

Unfortunately, that was not the statement that left Ten’s lips: “I think we should calm it down with the public display of affection, maybe we’ve been taking it too far these past few days…”

 

“Are you sure?” Johnny’s voice came out weak, chest constricting slightly.

 

Ten smiled sadly, “Yeah, it’s not like anyone is going to be bothering us anymore. Plus, fake dating can’t become dangerous for us…”

 

He had a point, “Okay…” Johnny agreed, throat tight. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, see you.”

 

Today, Ten didn’t watch him leave, turning away and heading straight for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry about the angst!
> 
> I promise things won't stay sad for long~
> 
> Hope you still enjoyed it.


	8. Still Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a heck load of pining

Ten was followed by curious stares when he arrived at work, he ignored them, instead, crossing the room to make himself a coffee. His friends who had gotten used to his new routine looked at him with confusion and concern. “Hey Ten, how are you today?” Amber asked.

 

Ten looked from one to the other, “Hey guys, thanks for checking up on me, but don’t worry, I’m fine. Yesterday was stressful but I’m going to put it behind me now.”

 

They nodded, Seulgi reached out to pat his arm. “By the way,” she whispered, “is everything between you and Johnny okay?”

 

Ten nodded, whispering back, “Yeah it’s all good, we’ve decided that there’s no point putting ourselves in danger, especially now neither of us is going to be bothered anymore.”

 

“So are things going to go back to how they were before?” She asked.

 

“Not entirely, we will still be acting the couple, just cutting back on PDA.”

 

Although they nodded, making sounds of understanding, Ten didn’t miss the way they sent worried looks in the direction of Johnny.

 

At this, he decided he should probably go over to say hi, not wanting questions about their relationship, to arise now.

 

“Hey.” Ten called out when he came into close proximity of the other’s desk.

 

Johnny looked up, a smile tugging at his lips. “Hey, you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m much better, thanks for being there for me yesterday.”

 

“I’ll always be there for you...” Johnny’s words were so genuine that Ten had to look away.

 

“How about you?” He asked.

 

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded, “I’m alright.”

 

The conversation tapered off. Johnny desperately wanted to reach out a hand and entwine it with Ten. However, not wishing to overstep the boundaries, he stayed still. Instead, saying: “I hope your roommates looked after you last night?” He put on a jokey tone, trying to lighten the situation a bit.

 

It worked to some extent, Ten let out of Bark of laughter. “Oh god, yeah don’t worry about that, they wouldn’t leave me alone!” He confirmed. Johnny laughed back - feeling some of the tension leave his body now that he’d seen the other acting more himself.

 

“That’s a relief.”

 

Ten looked up at the clock, “I should start work.” He uttered. Reaching down he squeezed Johnny’s arm, letting his hand linger for just a second before pulling away and leaving for his desk.

 

Johnny forced a smile, missing the contact already. “Yeah, I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

“Definitely.” Ten called over his shoulder.

 

 ***

 

The rest of that morning went quickly for Ten. Thanks to his day off yesterday, he now had double the work to do, this meant there was no time for slacking off. He worked hard all the way up to his lunch hour, ensuring the majority of yesterdays work was completed on time. No one had bothered either him or Johnny yet today, and the lack of questioning about the absence of Haewon made Ten wonder if they had all been spoken to by Miss Kim. He wouldn’t be surprised. It was either that, or everyone felt so uncomfortable by the situation that they had decided to pretend nothing had happened… Ten hoped it was the first option.

 

“You coming to lunch,” Amber asked. Her, Seulgi and Johnny were standing at his desk. Ten looked up from what he was doing, shocked when he caught sight of the time.

 

“Is it really lunch already?” He asked, standing up from his desk chair. Seulgi nodded in return, leading the four of them into the lunchroom.

 

An awkward silence fell over the table as they sat down. 

 

“So, have you made any plans for the Christmas holidays yet?” Amber asked Seulgi, trying to think of anything to break the tension.

 

Seulgi nodded, “Yes, I’ve decided it would be good to go home to my family. It’s been a while since I last saw them all together, and I feel it makes Christmas extra special!”

 

“That sounds nice, I hope you have a great time. What about you two any plans?” Amber turned the conversation towards Ten and Johnny. The two men shared a look. This was one thing they hadn't discussed beforehand, mainly due to the fact that their fake relationship would have ended by then.

 

After a second of thought, Ten jumped in, answering for them both: “We’re not sure yet…” He commented, “We were just thinking of having a chill holiday really, plus I’ll be heading off to visit my family in Thailand at some point so…” Ten trailed off shrugging noncommittally. Johnny nodded along, keeping his eyes down.

 

“Yeah, I normally visit my family in Chicago over the Christmas break.” He added.

 

Now the ice had been broken, the conversation began to flow almost smoothly again. Both Ten and Johnny relaxing more as the lunch went on. By the end of their hour, the two of them were on their way to being back to normal, much to the girl's relief.

 

Ten had been laughing loudly about something his friends had done, Johnny joining in, smiling wide. Everything was going well, until towards the end: Johnny was telling the story of his disastrous Christmas cooking from last year when he turned to Ten and went to automatically reach forward to grab his hand. He froze. Their hands touching slightly. Johnny pulled away quickly, as if the contact burned him, scratching his neck awkwardly.

 

The two women watched this from the other side of the table. Amber pursed her lips as Seulgi sighed slightly. Ten was watching Johnny, unsure of what to say.

 

The other man cleared his throat, continuing with where he left off.

 

Soon after this, It was time for Johnny to leave for the day. Like usual, he stood to clear away the plates, walking back to stand next to the table. “Right…” He started, “I guess I’m off for the day.”

 

Ten stood up to meet him. “Have a good evening.”

 

“Thanks, I hope the rest of your day goes well too.” He smiled.

 

Ten couldn't help but smile in return, reaching out to squeeze Johnny’s arm. “See you.”

 

Johnny nodded at this, “Yeah see you.” Then he was walking away and exiting the building.

 

Ten sighed after Johnny had left, announcing to his friends that he was going to get on with the rest of his work. He ignored the look that they were sending him.

 

Two pairs of concerned eyes followed him out of the room.

 

***

 

Later that day, while Ten was working through his 15-minute break, his mind began to wonder. There were only four days left of this working year, four days left of being in SM connections and four days left of being Johnny’s fake boyfriend. Technically, everything was working out for them. Taeyong and Haewon wouldn’t be bothering them anymore, which had been the whole point of this, to begin with — and things at work had continued on smoothly, even with yesterdays disruption. Even so, Ten couldn't help but feel regretful — they no longer needed to act like a couple, but after today, Ten had come to the realisation that he really missed their interactions. Shaking his head at himself, he pushed this new found awareness down, choosing not to think too hard about it. Nothing could change the fact that he was still leaving at the end of this week, and once they were no longer seeing each other almost every day, things were bound to go back to normal.

 

Just as he thought this, Ten got a Text from Johnny.

 

‘Hey, hope your afternoons going well’

‘I was just chatting to Yukhei, and he reminded me that we still haven't met up with everyone as a group”

“Yuta, Sicheng, Mark and Jaehyun are all up for it, and I said I’d check with you.”

“I totally understand if you’d rather not though.”

 

Ten looked at the message, It would be nice to catch up with everyone. It had been a while since he’d gone out with his own friends, and he did have a great time with Johnny’s group last time. _Fuck it_ , he thought to himself, just because they were unsure of how to act at work, didn't mean they couldn't still be friends, plus, he didn't want to disappoint everyone.

 

‘I’m down for it.’ Ten confirmed.

‘What's the plan?’

 

Johnny got back to him quickly. From what the others were saying, tomorrow night was a pretty good option. Ten agreed, and they planned to meet at the same bar they had been to before. This time later in the evening at 7:00 pm. Ten felt himself almost looking forward to it.

 

 ***

 

Des 15

 

The next day at work went much like the last one. Things were less awkward between Ten and Johnny now. Although, both men still found themselves falling into their usual habits at times. Little things like going to hold each other's hands, touching each other's arms, resting a hand on the thigh of the other. These gestures only left Ten wanting more contact again.

 

From time to time, Ten would catch Johnny looking at him, when he though Ten wasn't watching - suggesting the feeling was mutual. 

 

After lunch ended, Johnny left work with a ‘see you later.’

 

As Ten waved him off, Seulgi and Amber shared a look between each other. Neither men saw this, too busy saying their goodbyes.

 

That afternoon, Amber and Seulgi were much more relaxed. When Ten commented on this, they just shook their heads, saying something about everyone's moods being brighter today. Ten had to agree.

 

The rest of the workday was uneventful, Ten complete his daily tasks, enjoyed a mid-afternoon break with Amber and Seulgi, and chatted a bit with his friends on the new group chat that Mark had set up. 

 

By the end of his shift, Ten was actually really looking forward to the evening. He knew his and Johnny’s friends would get on well, and the bar they were meeting at, was really nice. They all deserved this evening off.

 

***

 

When he entered the apartment, Ten could hear Sicheng and Yuta in the kitchen, a delicious smell wafting into the corridor. “Hey guys,” Ten called out, “it’s smelling great in here, what's cooking?” 

 

“Hey Ten, we’re cooking ramen.” Yuta turned in the direction of Ten’s voice, waving a spoon at him. Ten smiled, hopping onto the table.

 

“You guys looking forward to tonight?” He asked.

 

Sicheng looked up, “Hell yeah I am, It’s been ages since we all went out. Plus I'm excited to meet everyone properly.”

 

“Yeah their pretty cool.” Ten agreed, “The bar we’re meeting at is really nice as well, you guys will like it.”

 

The front door opened and a new voice called out, “Hey I’m home.” Yukhei said, entering the apartment, and walking into the kitchen.

 

“Perfect timing, foods ready.” Yuta chimed in, while Sicheng took out four bowls from the cupboard. They each grabbed a serving and sat themselves down at the table.

 

***

 

“Ah, thanks guys, that was delicious!” Yukhei stated, leaning back in his chair after he had finished. Ten agreed, picking up the finished bowls and placing them in the dishwasher.

 

“You’re welcome.” Yuta and Sicheng replied in almost perfect unison. The couple had their hands linked on the table, Yuta’s thumb was gently rubbing against Sicheng’s hand. The two looked extremely happy together, and as Ten watched, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at their relationship. Smiling at the pair, Ten excused himself to go and get ready.

 

As he walked out of the room, Yukhei followed him out, calling after him. “Hey Ten, wait up a moment.”

 

Ten tuned around, leaning his back against his bedroom door. “What's up?” He questioned.

 

Yukhei stopped beside him, “I just wanted to check that you really were chill with this evening?” He asked, folding his arms loosely across his chest.

 

Ten nodded nonchalantly, “Yeah, Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?”

 

“Well, it's just,” Yukhei hesitated, “when I brought up the subject, Johnny seemed unsure about it, it took me a while to persuade him to ask his friends. Then he said we should really check with you first…” Ten raised an eyebrow. “Don’t get me wrong,” Yukhei continued, waving his hands at his expression, “He was really pleased when you did agree, but I just wanted to check that nothing was wrong.” He finished, looking to Ten for his answer.

 

The shorter hummed in understanding, “Yeah, he was probably just making sure that I didn't feel uncomfortable about it.” He explained, “Since the incident at work, I suggested we cut down on any PDA. The last time we met up as a group, was mainly to get more evidence for our 'relationship',” he said, making air quotations with his fingers, “as we don't need to do that anymore we'll just be catching up as a group of friends.” He looked at Yukhei, who's face was unreadable, “So don't worry, I think this evening is going to be great!” He finished, opening his bedroom door and slipping inside.

 

On the other side of the door, Yukhei shook his head slightly. Sometimes his friend could be so oblivious…

 

***

 

It wasn't long after that, for the four of them to be getting ready to leave. Ten, with freshly washed and styled hair, was standing in front of his wardrobe, looking for an outfit to wear. Across the hall, Yuta and Sicheng were doing the same, while Yukhei took up the bathroom, putting the finishing touches to his perfectly styled hair.

 

The group set off at 6:30, they all planned on having a drink or two, which meant no driving — public transport was the plan for tonight. Ten secretly hoped Johnny’s group would be doing the same. Not wanting Johnny to be the only one not having a drink tonight.

 

The trip to the bar didn’t take long by underground, and soon the four of them were rocking up at the front entrance.

 

From the other side of the street, Ten and his friends could see the other group approach. “Hey, guys!” Jaehyun called, leading the group forward, closely followed by Mark and Johnny.

 

“Did you drive here?” Yukhei asked, looking in the direction that they had walked from.

 

They all shook their heads, “Nah, not today, we just grabbed a taxi.” Mark stated, looking rather smug about this.

 

Jaehyun’s next statement explained why, “Yeah not that our Johnny here wanted that, but we convinced him in the end.”

 

“Hey!” Johnny argued, ears turning red after being exposed by his friends. “Some of us have to get up early tomorrow.” He whined. The group laughed. Ten shook his head, not understanding how someone so tall could be so cute. He stopped himself in this train of thought, feeling his own cheeks heat up.

 

If anyone asked, he would just blame it on the cold.

 

The group made their way into the crowded bar, squeezing through the people and dropping down at a large table. The place was busier tonight, and they were lucky to find a space that would fit them all. Johnny was the first to stand up, taking the drink orders from the group. After making his way around the table he set off towards the bar. “I’ll help you grab stuff.” Ten stood up, walking to stand beside Johnny.

 

“Thanks, Ten.” Johnny smiled at him. They worked their way to the bar, leaning up against the counter until it was their turn to be served.

 

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked, turning to look at Johnny and Ten.

 

“Hi, can we get uh: two gin and tonics, one double; three beers, a Jack Daniels and coke and one Mojito please?” Johnny ordered, reeling off the list of drinks.

 

“Coming right up!” The bartender confirmed, “Would you like me to open a tab?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, that would be great thanks.”

 

With that, she set about making their drinks. Johnny propped his elbow against the bar, turning to face Ten, “You look good today…” He blurted out, looking as if he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. “I mean, the clothing you're wearing looks really great on you, _shit_ that's no better.” He laughed trying to cover the awkwardness. Ten felt himself smile, he looked up at Johnny, taking in the curve of his lips, and the light pink blush that was now covering his face.

 

“Thanks,” He replied, casting his gaze down willing his face not to flush, “I could say the same to you!” He finished, looking up to meet the other's eyes. Johnny laughed now, throwing his head forward, eyes crinkling. Ten wasn't lying, the other man did look particularly good tonight. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans (That perfectly accentuated his long legs), a plain white t-shirt and pastel pink cardigan.

 

Ten himself was dressed in a pair of acid wash jeans, and a brightly coloured crewneck jumper. He didn't miss the way the other's eye travelled down his body, before flicking up to meet his.

 

Johnny looked as if he wanted to say more, but before either of them were able to acknowledge this, their drinks were served. Both men thanked the bar staff, Johnny grabbing a tray and Ten picked up the last two drinks. They carefully manoeuvred themselves through the crowd, making sure not to spill anything, and placed the order down on the table.

 

“Here you go.” Ten stated, bringing the attention of the table to their arrival.

 

“Thanks, guys.” Yukhei called out, grabbing two beers and handing one to Mark. Jaehyun grabbed his Jack Daniels and coke, Yuta grabbed the Mojito and Sicheng one of the gin and tonic. That left one beer and the double g&t for Johnny and Ten. They both grabbed their drinks and sat down at the two remaining seats at the table.

 

The evening went very smoothly. As Ten was expecting, both his and Johnny’s friends got along really well, conversation and alcohol flowed easily, the group bounced funny anecdotes and stories between each other, a comfortable tipsy vibe spreading over the table.

 

As one discussion came to a close, Mark changed the tone of things: “I can’t believe the shit that fucking happened at your work the other day!” He pipped up (a little too loudly, thanks to the alcohol), pointing to both Ten and Johnny. “I mean man, I can't even imagine how it must have felt…” He sounded generally distressed thinking about it.

 

“You mean being discriminated against because of who you love? I take it you're the only totally straight person here Mark?” Sicheng spoke up, raising his eyebrows. He had one arm slung around Yuta, pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek, an amused smile on his face. 

 

Mark’s eye’s widened, “Shit I guess I must be.” The group laughed.

 

The conversation soon turned back to Ten and Johnny, their friends obviously wanting to know more about what happened. “To be honest, it was the first time I’d ever faced such prejudice at work, I mean, I’m not exactly subtle about my sexuality so I just assumed everyone in the office was open-minded about it.” He shrugged.

 

“Yeah especially with the way people were acting at the beginning.” Johnny joined in, “You know, we literally had staff congratulate us on our relationship, and other than the two people who we knew would be annoyed, everyone else got over it pretty quickly.”

 

“I was pretty shaken up by the whole thing…” Ten admitted, looking down at the table, “ I had never felt that unsafe in my workspace before.”

 

“Yeah, I can understand that.” Yuta agreed, looking sympathetic.

 

“Hey, you weren't the only one, Johnny boy was real angsty that evening as well.” Mark Joined in.

 

Ducking his head, Johnny tried to hide the embarrassment that he felt.

 

Ten couldn't help but notice his reaction the same guilty feeling washing over him: “I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” he stated, looking at Johnny now, “ I mean you weren't even out to anyone…” He trailed off.

 

Johnny went to open his mouth, wanting to reassure Ten that it really wasn’t a problem. However, before he could speak Ten carried on: “I really didn't expect Haewon to react like that. It would have been great if things had stayed chill for the last few days - like we’re so close to breaking it off now. Then by the time I’ve left the job, hopefully, she would have gotten the message and left you alone without causing a scene.” He finished.

 

From across the table, Ten didn't miss the way Johnny’s simile faltered. A strange pain shot through his chest. Had he done something to upset him?

 

Before he could unpack what this meant, Jaehyun jumped in, “How’d applying to that job go, by the way?” He asked, lighting the conversation again. 

 

Ten nodded enthusiastically, “It went really well, I think! I sent it off a couple of days ago, god, the job sounds perfect.” He expressed.

 

Jaehyun smiled, “Good, well I’ve spoken to Taemin, told him to look out for your name, so fingers crossed.” He said while doing the action. The rest of the group joined in, each wishing him luck for the future. They all clinked glasses, finishing off their drinks in one go.

 

A little while later, the group decided it was probably time to call it a night, standing and making their way over to split the bill.

 

As Ten took a step in the direction of the bar, he somehow managed to hook his foot up on a chair leg, stumbling dramatically and almost losing his balance. Luckily for him, Johnny had been close enough to see this happening and stepped forward to steady the younger. 

 

“I’ve got you! You okay?” He questioned, one hand gently gripping Ten’s arm, the other steadying his waist.

 

Ten was pressed close to Johnny, hands resting against his chest. “Oh shit, sorry about that, I’m okay, thank you for catching me…” He rambled, looking up to meet Johnny’s eyes. They hadn't been this close in a while and Ten couldn’t help but notice little details about Johnny that he hadn't paid much attention to before: The way his eyelashes fluttered when he tried to focus on Ten, the small smile on his face, his hair — looking so soft as it fell against his face. Ten felt his chest tighten, losing himself in the moment. This was definitely because of the alcohol right? At this point, he wasn't even convincing himself.

 

Just then they were torn back to reality. “Sorry to break up this kdrama moment…” Yukhei, spoke, leaning a heavy arm on both of their shoulders, “But we're about to pay… Don't know if you love birds want to chip in?” he added with a playful wink. 

 

Johnny cleared his throat, standing straight at the same time as Ten stepped away, unhooking his foot from the chair. The three of them made there way over to the others, each paying for their drinks.

 

The group left the bar then, taking a couple of pictures together before waving each other off with the promise to do it again some time.

 

This time, Ten left with a heavy heart as he watched Johnny walk away. His emotions were once again, all over the place. His head hurting from all the thoughts that were rushing through it. Right now, he couldn’t decipher what it all meant.


	9. Clear mind

Ten woke up with a start. He sat up in bed, mind somehow both clear and busy at the same time. He’d had a restless night sleep, his thoughts keeping him up — way too late, then disturbing him throughout the night. But suddenly, at the ungodly hour of 6:30 am, things began to make sense to him.

 

Shooting out of bed, Ten made his way over to the bathroom. He needed a shower to clear the remaining sleep out of his brain.

 

After a long soak, he left the water and headed back to his bedroom, to lay out his work clothes.

 

He placed his suit on his bed, then blow-dried his hair. With hours before he needed to head into work, there was no point getting ready yet. Ten grabbed his dressing gown and headed into the kitchen.

 

He forced some breakfast into his body, not liking to go hungry at work even if the nervous energy thrumming through his body had given him a lack of appetite.

 

Sitting at the dining table, he half-heartily flicking through his phone, not really taking anything in. His head was still trying to make sense of his new realisation.

 

It had started off as a whisper, a voice in the back of his mind that Ten had ignored. However, this whispers had only gown in noise. Different parts of his subconscious joining in, until the small thought had become a chorus, impossible to not acknowledge.

 

To put it simply, Ten had been in denial for the last two weeks (at least). And only now, after cutting himself off at the source, had he been able to see what the truth was.

 

At some point, probably since that fateful September work trip, Ten had caught feelings for Johnny Seo.

 

It should have been obvious? And maybe it was? Ten had always thought that the other was attractive, and wasn't shy about sharing it, but one way or another, this ‘lust’ had transformed into more.

 

Somehow while playing 'make believe', Ten had become attached to the little things: his dorky laugh, cute lisp, tight hugs… It had only been after they stopped, that Ten realised just how much he missed it. But it didn't end there, he also found himself craving Johnny’s touch, his hand against his thigh, the press of his soft lips. Just the thought of it made Ten shiver.

 

All the time's people had commented on their relationship, Ten had wondered why it had filled him with a sense of pride, or longing. At least now he knew!

 

However, as one part of his brain was reeling with his new thoughts and feelings. Another, more logical part of him put things back into perspective. Who was to say that Johnny even felt the same way back? After all, He had only said yes to this in the first place because it had been beneficial to both of them. Although, Ten couldn't deny that Johnny had seemed disappointed when he mentioned their inevitable break up yesterday…

 

This led Ten on to his next issue. His own denial. Throughout their time as a ‘couple’ Ten had always been the first to remind people that the relationship was fake, he’d been saying it from the start and couldn't expect everything to change, just because he had, could he?

 

A yawn startled him out of his thoughts. “Morning Ten, you're up early.” Yukhei was walking into the kitchen, rubbing his face, bed head still in place. The new arrival moved over to put the coffee machine on.

 

“Morning to you too, and yeah I couldn't sleep…” He greeted,

 

“How, long you been up?”

 

Ten glanced at the clock, the time was now coming up to just past 8:00. “Just over an hour and a half…” He answered.

 

Yukhei looked at him then. “Wow, something must have been bothering you to be up that early, is there anything you want to talk about?” The look he sent Ten had an almost knowing glint to it.

 

Ten felt his eyes widen: “No.” He squeaked out, answering too quickly.

 

Yukhei just raised an eyebrow in retune, “Whatever you say… Come to me when you're ready to talk.” The coffee machine beeped, taking his attention away from the other.

 

Ten let out a sigh of relief, using this excuse to turn the subject on him: “You're not normally up at this time either, busy day ahead?” He asked.

 

His friend nodded in return while taking a large gulp of coffee, “Yeah, yeah, super packed schedules. I’m running a new class this morning, then working with my one to ones in the afternoon.” He took another sip before adding, “I’ll be working with your Johnny boy after 2:00 pm.”

 

Ten, who had just poured himself his own coffee and taken a sip, spluttered loudly. “I don't know what you mean by ‘my Johnny’?” He questioned, before looking down at his drink and continuing, “Anyway, I already knew that he works out in the afternoon...” Yukhei only laughed, downing the rest of his coffee and putting on two slices of toast. He clapped his hand on Ten’s back as he walked past.

 

Ten scowled and headed back to his bedroom.

 

***

 

Even though he was ready a full hour before he normally was, Ten left for work at the normal time that morning, not wanting to get stuck in rush hour traffic. Arriving at the office around 11:20, and greeting his colleagues on the way in.

 

While Ten entered the building, he was feeling a mixture of nerves and excitement. Now he knew his ‘true feelings’ for Johnny, how was he going to react around the other? Would he be able to go on like normal? Or would he be extremely obvious to everyone around them? These were all things that flitted through his mind as Ten made his way up to his office floor.

 

He went to place his bag on the desk, turning to find where the three people he actually looked forward to seeing were. It was easy to find Amber and Seulgi, the two women were stood in their usual spot by the refreshments. They waved cheerily at him. He smiled back, but before walking over to join them, he looked in the direction on Johnny’s desk, raising a hand in greeting. As soon as Johnny saw him, his face split into his usual big grin, eyes turning into crescents.

 

And Ten, Ten blushed like a teenager who had just been noticed by their crush for the first time.

 

He quickly turned away, walking to grab his pre-work coffee.

 

“Hey, Ten.” Amber called out, passing him a mug.

 

“Are you blushing?” Seulgi enquired, which only served to make Ten’s face a deeper shade of red.

 

“Am I? I hadn't realised? Maybe I’m just warm…” He rambled, touching his free hand to his pink cheeks. “Or maybe it’s the cold weather? I do get pretty red when its winter.” He continued, desperately searching for an excuse.

 

Amber narrowed her eyes slightly, “I swear you weren't red when you walked in though…” She trailed off.

 

Ten quickly changed the subject.

 

After coffee, he had gone over to greet Johnny, embracing him in a hug. When they pulled apart, the other had looked a bit confused. “Everything alright?” He asked, not sure if there was a reason for this sudden public display of affection.

 

Ten had laughed, “I just missed you, that’s all.”

 

Johnny couldn’t help the soft smile that formed on his face, tightening his arms around the other. “Yeah? I missed you too...” he whispered.

 

***

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Ten was pretty sure everyone in the office through something was wrong with him.

 

He and Johnny had worked together on a couple of assignments that morning, following up on a project they had discussed before.

 

Although Ten had managed to keep his blush mostly at bay, he most definitely hadn't been his normal self either…

 

Instead of his usual confidence that would normally appear around work, Ten found himself a giggly mess. That's right, Ten, the twenty-four-year-old office worker, was giggling at stuff that wasn't even that funny, just because it was Johnny talking.

 

 _If Johnny had been interested before, he defiantly wouldn't be now._  Ten though, as he embarrassed himself yet again with another loud hoot of laughter.

 

Johnny had seemed confused by his reaction at first, trying to work out what was so funny? However, by the middle of their time working together, he too was laughing along — cheeks red and eyes crinkled. The sight of him like this, making Ten’s breath hitch.

 

It was safe to say neither of them got much work done that morning.

 

Lunch went much the same way, both he and Johnny were still in their giddy mood, joking and laughing at completely stupid things. They were automatically switching between Korean and English, a habit they had developed over their late night face times.

 

Seulgi and Amber looked on with amusement, feeling like complete thirds weals. They shared a look, both of them happy to see their friends in such bright spirits after being quiet for the last few days.

 

***

 

As It turned out, today was Haewon’s first day back after her short suspension. However, Ten almost didn't remember, as neither Johnny or him saw her more than a couple of times in passing. He wasn't going to let her get his mood down anyway!

 

Ten felt good to know that even after he left this job, Johnny wouldn't have to face her unwanted attention again. This only improved his mood more.

 

Taeyong, on the other hand, had become an unexpected friendly face in the office. Who would have known that when he was no longer interested in perusing Ten romantically, Taeyong could be a genuine, and interesting person?

 

Since the incident at work, he had been making a real effort. This started off by him greeting the couple when he arrived in the afternoon. Ten, surprisingly, found that he didn't hate this interaction, and by the third day of it (helped by Ten being in such a good mood), he had waved enthusiastically back, inviting the other to chat for a while. Surprisingly, Taeyong had fit in easily with the other members of his growing workgroup, and Ten couldn't help but feel it was a shame that they couldn't have become friends during his time here.

 

That lunchtime, Ten had held tightly onto Johnny's hand. Obviously to keep the pretence up around Taeyong. Defiantly not just because he wanted to. He felt his heart beat a little faster when Johnny entwined their fingers together automatically — not being able to suppress the joy that bubbled up inside him.

 

They still didn't kiss when Johnny left, but for the first time since the 13th, they did continue messaging into the evening. Ten hadn't realised just how much he enjoyed their late night talks, his stomach, full of butterflies as they chatted.

 

Once he was back home, he received some questions about his particularly good mood, to which Ten just laughed, gripping his phone close to his chest. Stating how he’d just had a really good day.

 

Ten went to bed feeling strangely okay about everything. Johnny never had to know about his feelings, he was happy just keeping what they had right now, even if it only lasted for the next two days.


	10. A Call At Work

Des 17

 

It was at around 12 pm when Ten got the call.

 

He and Johnny were sitting at his desk, actually working through the assessment they had been unable to finish yesterday. Deep in conversation about how to help this new business with their financial difficulties, when Ten’s phone started ringing from his pocket.

 

They both stopped. Ten looked down in slight confusion, reaching in and pulling out his phone. Johnny watched as Ten’s eyes widened at the number, obviously recognising who it was.

 

“Sorry, I just need to take this.” He stated Johnny, nodded in understanding, turning away slightly to give him privacy. Ten did the same. “Hello? Yes, speaking. Hi, thank you for getting in touch." Ten began, fiddling nervously with a pencil. “Yes, I did. Oh, thank you very much!” He let out a small laugh, obviously going along with what the other person had to say. “The 21st? That's great to know, thank you.” Ten spoke, lifting the pencil and pressing it to a pad of paper. Johnny looked over at the other as he let out a small sound of annoyance. His pencilled had snapped. Johnny quickly handed Ten his pen, smiling as he mouthed a quick ‘thank you so much’ in his direction.

 

Ten scribbled down the information, humming in agreement to the person on the other end of the line. “Yep, I’ve got it all down, thank you again. That's great I’ll see you on the 21st. Thank you, bye.” He hung up, letting out a semi-shaky breath.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Ten nodded, turning to look at Johnny. “Yes, in fact, everything’s great!” He began excitedly, “That was Lee Taemin, from the dance company Jaehyun told me about. He really liked my application, and dance videos I’d sent him. I’ve got an interview!” He explained, shoving the paper with the time and date scribbled on it in front of him, for Johnny to see.

 

Ten was beaming, obviously full of joy, Johnny’s heart swelled at the sight. A big grin appeared on his face and he moved to pull Ten in for a hug. “That's fantastic news,” He congratulated, pressing his lips into the side of Ten’s head as he spoke. “I’m so proud of you Ten.” Johnny could feel him shaking in his arms, heart beating fast from the adrenaline. They pulled away and he ran his hands down Ten’s arms.

 

The other man's cheeks were flushed, Johnny put it down to the excitement. A big smile was still etched on to his face. “Thank you. Thank you so, so much!” Ten exclaimed, eyes crinkling.

 

Johnny shook his head slightly, “There’s no need to thank me, you got this interview by yourself.” He squeezed Ten’s hands reassuringly.

 

“Fuck,” Ten frowned, “ I actually have to do an interview now.” He stated, leaning his head back and putting on a dramatic whine.

 

“And you're going to be great.” 

 

“How do you know?”

 

Johnny smiled, “Because it's you, and you are great, and you want this job and I’ll be there every step of the way to remind you.” He listed off.

 

Ten looked him in the eye, expression full of something Johnny almost recognised…

 

“I’m going to miss you…” He all but whispered, leaning in to embrace him again. 

 

Johnny met him in the middle, “I’ll miss you too.” He agreed, speaking low enough so only Ten could hear him.

 

“Has something happened, are you two okay?” The sound of someone speaking made them pull apart, Seulgi and Amber were observing the event, concerned expressions on their faces.

 

Ten grinned at them, “I’ve got an interview!” He stated, before launching into the explanation. The girls were extremely happy for him, pulling him into a group hug and congratulating him on getting this far. “Ah, guys,” Ten started after they had separated, “it all feels so real now, like even if I don't get this job,”

 

“Which you will.” Amber cut in.

 

Ten laughed, “But even if I don’t,” he continued, “I really am leaving. I’m going to miss this.” He gestured to the group.

 

“Don’t you're going to make me cry.” Seulgi whined, pouting at him.

 

“We’ll meet up. All four of us.” Amber added, looking at each person in the group. “Nothing needs to change, other than the location...” She joked. The group laughed, going in for one last group hug, Johnny, being dragged in to join them this time around.

 

After that, they each went back to their own work. Ten tried to push the interview out of his head for a while, there were still two days left before Christmas break, and just because he was leaving, didn’t mean they didn’t count towards something. He and Johnny set themselves to the task at hand, working diligently to complete the assessment before lunch.

 

In the end, the pair managed to come up with a solution to the finical problem. It hadn't been easy, but with both of them working together, their different set of knowledge and experience had gotten them there. Ten had contacted the business as soon as things had been decided.

 

He found it very satisfying when things went to plan, and it made him remember why he had gone for this job in the first place.

 

smiling to himself, Ten couldn’t help but look forward to the future — a new chapter of life was just around the corner.

 

***

 

1:00 rolled around. Ten and Johnny stood up from the desk and headed into the lunch room. They were both feeling rather pleased with the work they had achieved this morning, and there was an air of confidence around them as Ten led the other forward by the hand.

 

Just before they left the office, Taeyong arrived. Ten waved as the man entered, beckoning him over.

 

Taeyong waved back, placing his things at his desk, before joining them. “Hey guys, you two seem in a good mood this afternoon?” He stated, greeting the two of them.

 

Ten beamed, leaning slightly against Johnny’s side, “Yeah its been a good morning.” He agreed as Johnny smiled down at him. “Taeyong, I’ve realised I hadn’t told you yet but, I’m leaving after Christmas, tomorrows my last day actually.”

 

Taeyong looked slightly shocked, but then smiled, “Ten that really great, what are your next plans?” He asked, sounding genially interested. Ten told him about the job interview, explaining how he’d found out today. Taeyong gave him his congratulations, smiling wide at the news before looking at the time. “Damn, I should probably get to work, congratulations again Ten, I hope you get it!”

 

Ten thanked him and carried on into the other room.

 

For once the 'couple' arrived first, grabbing a table before Amber and Seulgi joined them. “I’m gonna text Jaehyun” Ten stated, pulling out his phone.

 

“Good plan, I’m sure he’d be happy to hear about the interview.”

 

“Yeah, that's what I thought.” He agreed, already typing a message.

 

They sat in comfortable silence, Johnny watching Ten, slightly zoning out while the other was distracted by his phone. Ten was very beautiful. His face was a mixture of sharp lines and soft curves, body slight and delicate looking. These were things that Johnny had always noticed about him. To be honest, it was hard not to notice Ten, despite his smaller size, he had one of the biggest personalities in the office. Johnny’s eyes trailed over his features. Taking in the soft shape of his lips mixed with his angular jawline. 

 

They really hadn't worked together before the work trip. When both their names had been called, Johnny had been slightly confused, surely they needed people who had been partnered together before? However, when Kim Eunha had explained that what they needed was someone with their specific specialities he had accepted it. Ten, on the other hand, had seemed a lot less enthusiastic, agreeing only because he didn't want to let the team down. Because of this fact, Johnny set himself the challenge of making the five-day trip somewhat enjoyable for the other man.

 

When the time had come around, his challenge turned out to be rather easy. To be truthful, he had ended up just being himself, making sure Ten was included in discussions and trying to put the other at ease when he seemed stressed. In fact, nothing about that trip had been difficult, they had gotten their plan through easily, Ten ended up having a better time then he thought he would, and Johnny… Johnny found he easily developed some kind of crush on his work trip partner…

 

Naturally, he had pushed these feelings down — not because he was ashamed of his sexuality, or had any doubts about Ten’s, but more because he didn't want to mess up a perfectly good professional relationship. Things had gone back to normal after the trip, however, his feelings had stayed the same.

 

Johnny was a romantic, something his friends liked to take the piss out of regularly and according to them, he had been acting like a lovesick puppy since that fateful September trip. It hadn't taken long for Johnny to confess to them, telling them all about this funny, smart, attractive man that had him captivated.

 

Since then he had also noticed his behaviour changing around Ten. Johnny found himself going out of his way to have conversations with him, refilling his coffee mug more often, and smiling whenever he saw Ten. It was getting slightly ridiculous.

 

The day they collided by the refreshments had, however, been a genuine accident. That morning had been a long one and Johnny was in desperate need of a caffeine boost, he had wondered over to the coffee machine to find it in use by no other than Ten himself. Johnny was happy to wait his turn, so stood still behind, ready for the other to finish. What he hadn't expected, was the younger to spin around suddenly and walk directly into him. The whole situation had been slightly awkward really, coffee almost spilling over the two of them. However, Johnny found he didn't care, instead, leaving the scene with a goofy smile on his face. His friends were right, he was defiantly whipped.

 

These were the thoughts that went through his head as he watched Ten converse with one of his best friends.

 

Ten’s eyes flicked up from his screen, meeting with his. A small blush crept onto his face and he locked his phone. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked eyes narrowing slightly, a shy smile appearing. He rested his chin on his hand, mimicking Johnny’s position.

 

Now it was Johnny's turn to blush, breaking eye contact to look down in embarrassment. “Sorry…” He chuckled, “I was just thinking about how we make a really good team” Ten smiled brightly at this, reaching forward and link their hands.

 

“Yeah? We really do.”

 

Just then the rest of their group arrived. “Hey, guys sorry if we’re interrupting something…” Seulgi begun, standing by the table, “But are either of you going to get food this lunch, or are you just going to stare into each other's eye instead?” She joked, sticking her tongue out. Both men laughed, standing to get inline, the blush on their faces darkening slightly at her words.

 

 ***

 

When it came time for Johnny to leave for the day, the two said their usual goodbye, this time embracing in a hug before parting ways. Ten sighed deeply as he watched him leave, the notion of continuing the day feeling considerably less enjoyable without Johnny around.

 

When he turned back, he was met with the sight of Amber and Seulgi. The two women were eyeing him with knowing looks. “What?” Ten asked, hoping his face wasn't giving away anything.

 

Amber raised an eyebrow, “Do you really need us to spell it out for you?” Both her and Seulgi looked around the lunchroom making sure no one important (read Taeyong or Haewon) was around to hear them. They beckoned him closer, leaning in to whisper in a huddle.

 

“Now don't hate us if we’re totally wrong…” Seulgi started, “But Amber and I think you may have developed some kind of attachment to our Johnny boy?” She finished cocking an eyebrow and leaning back slightly.

 

Ten went to disagree, but as he opened his mouth, the only thing that came out was a jumble of words resembling something like “NO I— what, who? I don't even…” He stopped rambling, face once again heating up. This was all the evidence his friends needed, grins splitting onto their faces.

 

“We knew it!” Seulgi cried, as Amber loudly whooped. “So tell us, when did you realise?”

 

Ten shushed them, trying not to gain the attention of the whole room, “Literally yesterday…” He stated in a hushed tone, “Although,” he continued, “I think I've felt this way for a lot longer…”

 

“How long?” Amber enquired.

 

Ten looked at them, raising an eyebrow in return, “Guess…”

 

His two friends cheered again, “Fucking called it!” Amber whisper-yelled, clapping her hands together, “So September right?” She asked. Ten only nodded, small smile flicking onto his face.

 

“Give. Us. Details.” Seulgi demanded. Ten laughed in return, launching into the full story.

 

***

 

Later that day, the three of them were enjoying their mid-afternoon coffee break. It was just past 3:00 and as expected, Ten received his daily message.

 

‘Miss you’ it read, with a soft looking selfie attached to it. Johnny’s hair was wet, and face slightly red, indicating that he’d just showed, Ten absentmindedly wondered what scent soap he used.

 

He quickly sent a picture back, posing with his coffee in hand (ignoring the chuckles from his friends around him), with a ‘Miss you too’ attached to the bottom. Seulgi looked over his shoulder to read the message, fake gagging after she saw what they had written.

 

“God, you two are so sickly.” She complained, making a face. “And you seriously don't think he’s interested in you?” The group had been half arguing about this since Ten had admitted his feelings.

 

At the mention of it again, Ten sighed, rolling his eyes. “To be honest guys, I really don't know… It's hard to read him, don't you think?” Both women shook their heads, “Fine you may not think so but,” he hesitated, looking for the correct words, “I can’t expect him to be interested just because I am...” He finished.

 

Before anyone could continue the conversation, Ten’s phone went off again. ‘I’m free this evening if you want I can drop you home?’ The text read. Ten smiled down at it, biting his lip.

 

“What's it say?” Amber asked, curiosity in her voice.

 

Ten shrugged, playing it off as not a big deal, “Just something about dropping me home later…” He said, not making eye contact with the others.

 

“Well, that's great then, you guys can sort out your feelings in a nice romantic car drive.” Seulgi expressed.

 

“Also can’t you see that this means he wants to get you alone?”

 

Ten glared at his so-called ‘friends’ taking a large swig of his coffee.

 

“You're not going to reject him right?” Amber sounded concerned at the idea.

 

Ten shook his head, “Don’t be ridiculous, I would never turn down the opportunity for a lift home.” He quickly typed back a message, then finished his coffee and headed back to his desk.

 

 ***

 

It was getting to the end of the day, and Ten was just finishing off his last piece of work. He checked the clock, wondering if he’d have to wait long for Johnny to arrive? Not that he minded, he was happy to hang around if it meant not pilling into a busy train and also getting a chance to see Johnny again.

 

As he logged out of the computer, his friend's words echoed around his head. Did Johnny really want to ‘get him alone’? And if so why? Did he want to talk about them, their ‘relationship’?Ten couldn't tell if his feelings of apprehension were good or bad? He decided to ignore it, nothing was going to happen anyway.

 

A pair of hands covered his eyes and a low voice spoke close to his ear: “Guess who?”

 

Ten smiled, “Uhh, I don’t know?” He joked, “Amber?”

 

He heard a cry of ‘Hey watch it Ten’ from the other side of the room, both he and the new arrival burst into laughter.

 

Johnny removed his hand, beaming down at Ten. “Hey.”

 

“Hey…”

 

The pair looked at each other, both with soft smiles on their faces. In the background, their friends sighed dramatically. “Okay, that's enough of all that soppy crap.” Seulgi stated with a playful glint in her eye, “Now go, get out of here.” She joked, causing both men to laugh.

 

“Yeah, get a room.” Amber playfully jeered from were she was sitting, “Or a car…” She added cheekily. Ten stuck up his middle finger, not missing the subtle blush that crept up Johnny’s face.

 

Instead of being put off by the teasing, Ten decided to go along with it. He stood up from his chair, grabbed his bag from the floor and linked their fingers. “Hmm,” Ten started nodding in agreement, “I think their right babe.” He said, turning to look at him. “Let's get out of here...” With that, he led a slightly bewildered Johnny out of the room, followed by the whoops and cheers of his friends.

 

 ***

 

The drive home was slow. Ten found himself unable to sit still. He knew he shouldn't have listened to anything his friends said, because now he was sitting here, halfway through the journey, and Johnny hadn't brought up anything out of the ordinary. He had asked Ten about work — Ten had asked him about the gym, they had chatted idly about different topics but never once did it seem like Johnny wanted to talk about ‘them’. Ten felt like an idiot.

 

To make it worse, he had been unintentionally noticing the little things Johnny did, while driving. The way he would tap against the steering wheel when a song came on that he liked; the way his eyebrows would frown slightly in concentration; the way his tongue would dart out to lick his lips. Those lips that were looking as soft and kissable as ever, Ten found himself staring at them frequently throughout the journey, the memory of them pressed against his own driving him slightly insane.

 

After what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only twenty minutes, they pulled up outside Ten’s apartment. Johnny cut off the engine and Ten sat still, not wanting to leave yet. An unnamed tension settling over them.

 

Silence.

 

Ten was still watching Johnny, wondering if he should be the first one to speak, when the other, turned to face him. “I…” Johnny started, looking for the correct words. His eyes darted down to Ten’s mouth, wetting his lips automatically as he watched Ten realise his bottom lip, that had been trapped between his teeth.

 

He swallowed hard.

 

Ten didn't miss this. Surely he couldn't be mistaken? Johnny’s behaviour was reflecting his own. The tension grew heavier.

 

As Johnny opened his mouth to speak again, Ten snapped. He shook his head, thoughts moving too fast. “Don’t talk!” He almost begged, undoing his seat belt and pushing himself forward, body moving by its self. He crashed their lips together.

 

The kiss was messy. Too much teeth, mixed with an awkward angle.

 

Due to the way they were sat, Ten had to lean heavily on Johnny, pressing his hand firmly onto his thigh. Johnny’s hands were also supporting Ten, holding his waist as he himself leant forward to meet him in the kiss.

 

Ten had expected to be pushed away, told he had gotten the wrong idea, gone too far. But instead, Johnny was right there, kissing him back just as fiercely. Those perfectly soft lips pressed hard against his.

 

After a moment of fumbling, Johnny concluded that they needed more room. Breaking the kiss, he breathed heavily, “One second” Ten nodded, sitting back slightly, eyes dark, breathing hard.

 

He watched as Johnny undid his seat belt and lent forward, grabbing the handle under the seat and pushing the chair back. Ten took this as his queue to clamber on to Johnny’s lap. This angle was a lot less uncomfortable: Ten was straddled over Johnny’s legs, kneeling on either side of the seat. The new position allowing him to gain some hight, leaning his arms over Johnny’s shoulders and looking down at him.

Johnny’s eyes were hooded, he ran his hands down Ten’s sides, eyes raking over the man in front of him.

 

Once Ten had gotten comfortable, he looked up. Ten was extremely sexy: eyes dark, mouth parted, stands of hair falling out of place. Johnny wanted it all.

 

As soon as their eyes met, Ten launched back into action, leaning down to deepen the kiss. He quickly took the lead, pushing his tongue through Johnny’s parted lips, and relishing the low moan that it pulled from the other man. They stayed like this for a while, mouths moving together, occasionally interrupted by a moan or a needy whine. What had started off as a feverish, desperate kiss, had developed into a slower, more sensual, exploration of each other. Both parties losing themselves to the push and pull of their lips.

 

Johnny’s hands were roaming Ten’s body, pushing his suit jacket open to run his hand down his front. Ten had his hands tangled in Johnny’s hair, pulling slightly. This action caused Johnny to gasp, Ten loved this noise, pulling again to swallow them with the kiss, the sounds sending heat through his body.

 

It was at his point that Ten’s legs started to tire, not wishing to stop, he dropped himself down so he was seated directly in Johnny’s lap. The friction this created caused a jolt of pleasure to run through both of them. They broke this kiss, moaning loudly into each other's mouths.

 

Johnny was the first to come to his senses, letting out a breathy laugh: “Ten, we can’t do this here…” He stated. Ten knew he was right, despite his body’s complaints.

 

“I know…” He breathed.

 

They sat in silence, both breathing hard, trying to suppress the arousal. Johnny was looking at Ten, eyes a mixture of emotions that, although Ten couldn't place, for some reason completely understood.

 

“We should probably talk about this…” Johnny suggested, caressing Ten’s thigh as he spoke. 

 

Ten nodded in agreement, “I know…” He said again, pausing for a beat before adding: “but let's wait until after tomorrow yeah? I want us to spend my last day as the office couple. PDA and all.”

 

Johnny paused, considering what Ten was saying, “ Okay, but are you sure? What about the risks?” He asked.

 

“Fuck the risks, it’s my last day!”

 

“Okay, fuck the risks.”

 

“And then I promise, we can have a real adult conversation about this.” He motioned between the two of them.

 

Johnny agreed. 

 

There was a short moment of quiet before they both burst into laughter, everything feeling a bit surreal. Ten was still sat in Johnny’s lap, adrenaline thrumming through both of their body’s. “I guess I should probably go…” He trailed off making no attempt to leave.

 

“I guess…” Johnny agreed, sounding equally as unenthusiastic “Or we could just stay like this, for a little while longer…” Ten smiled, leaning down to press one last kiss against his lips, softer this time. He cupped his jaw, tipping Johnny’s chin up slightly before sliding off his lap and exiting the car.

 

“Thank you…” He said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Johnny readjusted his seat and did up his belt. “Have a good evening Ten…”

 

Ten closed the door and Johnny drove away.

 

 

***

 

He made his way into the building, walking quickly to the elevator. When he got in, he hit the floor number and waited.

 

As the lift started to move, Ten chanced a look in the mirror. To put it simply, he was a mess: lips swollen, hair unsettled and falling out of place. His shirt was rumpled, bunching up slightly from where it had been held. Ten smirked, enjoying the effect Johnny had on him. As he neared his floor, he smoothed his appearance down, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Ten secretly hoped the apartment would be empty. This way he would be able to sort out his thoughts and emotions before facing the knowing eyes of his friends.

 

Unfortunately, his wish was not granted. As soon as Ten open the door he was greeted with the sound of his roommates, they were all chatting in the living room, TV playing in the background, the smell of pizza in the air. Ten paused, wondering if he could quietly make his way to his bedroom without being noticed. This thought, however, was stopped as soon as he closed the door: It made an audible click, the living room went quiet, Yuta stuck his head around the corner to see who had entered.

 

“Ten about time.” He started, “We ordered pizza!”

 

“Yo, Ten, congratulations man, when you texted about your job interview we decided we should celebrate a little. Your back late were there delays on the trains?” Yukhei asked, bounding out of the living room pizza slice in hand. He paused, taking in the sight in front of him, “Holy shit!” He shouted, “You look like a mess.”

 

At this exclamation, his other two roommates hurried out the room, Interested as to what had happened. When they saw the state Ten was in they stopped, mouths hanging open.

 

It was Sicheng who reacted first, laughing loudly. “Oh my god, Ten.” He expressed, “Looks like someone got lucky today…” Ten blushed, slightly laughing along with his friend.

 

“Do we at least know who it is?” Yuta asked, crossing his arms.

 

Ten nodded, “Yeah you know him…”

 

“It was Johnny, right?” Yukhei questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.Ten nodded, biting his lip. His friends cheered.

 

“Right, spill, I need details...” Yuta demanded, shaking Ten by the shoulders.

 

He sighed dramatically, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, “Ugh guys, I think I'm slightly in love with him.”

 

“Since when?” Someone pipped up, obviously interested in his sudden change of heart.

 

“I only realised yesterday, but, I think I've been feeling this way for a while…” with that, He launched into the story. Explaining how he realised his feelings, not knowing if Johnny was actually interested in him or not, his friends teasing him about it at work, and the car drive. “I kissed him first…” he admitted, smiling to himself, “I expected him to push me away, tell me he didn't feel the same, but instead,” he paused, reliving the memory, “he kissed me back, just as into it as I was…”

 

“Yeah, I’d say!” Yuta agreed.

 

“So what now? Have you told him how you feel?” Sicheng asked, sighing dramatically when Ten shook his head.

 

“We’ve decided to talk about it after tomorrow.” He was met with three disbelieving stares “Hey don't look like that — it’s my last day, I just don't want things to change between us…” He explained

 

Yuta smiled, chuckling slightly “God Ten I love you but you can be really blind sometimes.”

 

“Hey!” Ten cried, pouting at his friend's words.

 

This only served to make Yuta laugh more.

 

“Fuck you guys.” Ten started while laughing along. “I’m gonna go and shower, we can talk about this later. And when I’m back there'd better be some pizza left for me.” He said, giving his friends a pointed stare, before making his way towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally some Johnny back story~~
> 
> \+ another make-out scene, I’m sorry. 
> 
> Hope you like it!


	11. Last day

Ten’s last day at the office ended up being a busy one.

 

When he got into work, Ten had been worried that things would be awkward between him and Johnny, maybe they should have talked about it yesterday instead of waiting? However, his worries were crushed as soon as he saw Johnny.

 

Johnny’s face lit up, beaming at Ten’s arrival. He quickly made his way over to him, cupping his face and capturing his lips in a soft kiss — Johnny tasted of coffee, Ten hummed into the kiss, melting slightly against the other man.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Hey” He smiled goofily up and Johnny, heart fluttering.

 

“I’ve got a few things to finish up before the holiday, so I’ll be staying all day today. I thought I could help you clear your desk later and get your things home?” Johnny wondered aloud, hand casually touching Ten’s arm.

 

He nodded, thanking Johnny in advance.

 

The two of them parted soon after that, heading back to their separate desks. Ten’s friends had sent him questioning stares, obviously wanting to know what went on last night, to which he only shook his head, promising to tell them later.

 

The rest of his morning had been spent finishing off tasks he had started, not wishing to leave any half-finished assignments for someone else to do. The tasks themselves weren't that difficult, just boring. Ten found himself zoning out once or twice, forgetting what he needed to write next. Just as this happened for the third time, he was brought back to reality by a mug of hot coffee being slid across his desk.

 

He looked up to find Johnny perched beside him, “Hey, through you could use an energy boost.” He explained, taking a swig of his own coffee.

 

“You know me so well.” Ten replied easily, “How are your assignments going?”

 

Johnny shrugged, taking another drink, “Yeah they're going…” He laughed. They both continued chatting for a while, finishing their drinks and enjoying each others company. 

 

It wasn't long after that, that the group of four decided to take their lunch break. Before they headed out of the office, Ten stopped them, “One-second guys, I just want to say something to the room.” It was just past 1 pm. This was the main cross over period when the first shift was finishing off and the last shift had just begun. Because Ten took the middle shift, his day coexisted within both groups, so he felt it was best to announce his departure with everyone still around.

 

“Hey everyone!” He started, clearing his throat, “I just thought I should say this before some of you start to pack up. Over the past few years, I’ve had some good and bad times in this company, but after some deliberations, I’ve decided its time for me to move on. Thank you for working with me.” He finished with a bow. Some colleagues came over to say their goodbyes, wishing Ten well for the future. He did the same for them, making empty promises to keep in touch (the only people he really cared to stay in contact with were the three stood waiting for him to come to lunch).

 

Feeling closure, Ten took Johnny’s hand and the three of them made their way to lunch.

 

 

***

 

 

In the second part of the day, Ten was coming to the end of his assuagements when his friends each pulled up a chair. “What's up?” Ten asked, not looking up from the work he was doing.

 

“You tell us?” Amber said in a low whispered tone. “What went on last night between you and Johnny?” This made Ten look up, eyeing his friend.

 

“Why do you want to know?”

 

“Uh maybe because after several days of limiting your interactions, you two are back playing the class couple. So come on what happened?” Seulgi jumped in.

 

Ten looked around, making sure Johnny wasn't in earshot. He spotted him quickly, the other man was midway through a phone call, talking rapidly with the person on the other side of the line. “Okay fine.” He gave in, “We just kissed a little…’

 

There was a beat of silence.

 

“Just a little…?”

 

“Okay fine a lot, we made out in his car!”

 

He watched his friend's expressions turn to shock, eye-widening. “So are you two—"

 

Seulgi was cut off mid-sentence by a shake of Ten’s head, “We haven't talked about it yet,” seeing their expressions change to disbelief, he continued: “We will don't worry, I asked if we could just wait till after today.” He let his words sink in.

 

“Why?”

 

Ten sighed, “God you sound like my roommates now,” he paused thinking of how to get his thoughts across, “it's just, no matter what we decide, everything is going to change after that and I just wanted to enjoy my last day here…” He knows it a sad excuse and that he shouldn't be running away from something this important, but it’s what felt best for him at this time.

 

His friends took his words into consideration, somewhat satisfied with his answer. “Okay,” Amber nodded, “As long as you promise to talk with him—”

 

“I will!”

 

“Good, and then you gotta tell us what happens okay?” Seulgi added.

 

This made Ten smile, “Don’t worry, you guys will be the first to know.”

 

***

 

Once Ten was finished with his last assignment, he set about clearing his desk. Grabbing a cardboard box from the storeroom, he walked back in and dropped it on his chair.

 

Over the past few years, Ten had accumulated quite a bit of stuff, most of it being shoved in a draw at some point and forgotten about. A lot of it was trash: old checklists, printed copies of long handed in work, failed trials. But there were also some things that Ten intended on keeping: his desk plant, that he’d somehow managed to keep alive for the duration of his job; the sticky notes left by his friends, he kept those next to his computer as little pieces of encouragement; his personal coffee mug, and a few other miscellaneous objects that he had become attached too. He let out a small laugh, thinking about how Johnny now fitted in this category.

 

“Do you need any help with that?”

 

Ten laughed again as Johnny approached, shaking his head at the coincidence, “Yes please, you could come in handy, but I think I’m going to need a bigger box…”

 

“A bigger box?”

 

Ten nodded, smirking slightly “Uh huh, I don't think you will be able to fit in this one…”

 

Johnny let out a loud laugh, tipping his head back at Ten’s words. “Is this your way of trying to get me to come home with you?” He asked, a playful smirk on his face.

 

“Maybe…” Ten grinned back, sending a wink in his direction. “I actually could do with your help though.” He said in a more serious tone.

 

“Sure thing. What do you need?”

 

Ten motion to the draws he had just started emptying. “Most of this is old and can be recycled, but I’m just checking through and making sure there's nothing worth handing over to whoever takes my position.” He explained.

 

Johnny nodded along, picking up a few sheets of paper and flicking through them.

 

It didn't take too long for them to work through the paper. As Ten had expected, the majority of it was of no use anymore. However, they did come across some documents that could be helpful in the future, and a few personal belongings that went in Ten’s box.

 

The next step was to clear the actual desk. They found the majority of this needed to be packed into Ten’s box. So in went the stationary, plant, mug, office supplies and desk fan. The paperwork was easily sorted into recycling and equipment he hadn't brought placed back in the supply cupboard.

 

The final thing for Ten to check and clear was his work computer. He needed to make sure all past assignments were saved on to the main database: named, dated, and categorised.

 

Once he left, his account would be deleted. Knowing this, Ten decided to take a spare USB stick and check through his documents, just in case there was anything he didn't want to lose. While searching, he came across a folder of images he had forgotten about. They were pictures of him and the people he had worked with over the past few years. There were a some from Christmas parties, with the whole team, a few of him Amber and Seulgi, and one from September: it was him and Johnny, they were standing next to each other in an office room. The picture having been taken just after they successfully got their plan though. Ten was beaming at the camera, looking rather smug with himself. Johnny, on the other hand, was looking at Ten a soft expression covering his face. “Look at this picture I just found.” Ten called, Johnny was just walking back into the room, after dropping of the important files to Kim Eunha.

 

He walked over, chuckling slightly when he saw the picture. “Ah, that’s from the work trip right?” He questions, leaning down to get a better look.

 

Ten nodded, “Yeah…” He thought back to that week, remembering how easy it had ended up being, “I never got to thank you properly — you really helped me feel involved that week, so thank you for… I don't know, helping me feel at ease.”

 

Johnny smiled again, looking down slightly. “You don't have to thank me. I ended up having a great time because of you as well!” They shared a look, Ten breaking eye contact to wordlessly move the picture, along with a couple of others, into a new file on his memory stick.

 

After checking through a few other files, Ten decided he had gotten everything he needed off the account and logged off for the last time. “Well, that's it, I’m all done!” He stated, pulling out his memory stick, and clipping it onto his keys. “Thanks for the help.”

 

“No worries!”

 

“I’ve got about half an hour left of my shift…” Ten stated, unsure of what to do with his extra time. “Coffee?”

 

“Coffee.”

 

The two of them grabbed Amber and Seulgi and the group made their way over to the refreshments. Seulgi put on a large pot of coffee and Ten got out the biscuits.

 

“So you’re officially all packed up and ready to go then?” Amber asked, sinking down in the chair opposite him.

 

“Yep all packed up, all I need to do now is hand in my work badge to the boss and sign a couple of documents, then I’m free!”

 

“Good for you Ten.” Seulgi congratulated, walking over with two cups of coffee in hand, Johnny not far behind with the other two, biscuit half sticking out of his mouth.

 

Ten thanked them for the coffee and the four of them sat down to chat.

 

“So who's pumped about the Christmas party tonight?” Amber asked, excitement in her voice.

 

“I am!” Ten answered, “I’m leaving so I can get as drunk as I want without having to worry about seeing everyone again.” He said, fist pumping the air.

 

“Well good, because we were planning on getting you drunk anyway...” Seulgi stated mischievous glint in her eye. 

 

“What about you Johnny?”

 

Johnny laughed, nodding his head slightly, “Yeah I’ll be drinking but I don't plan on getting stupidly out of it. I’ve got a work reputation to keep up next year.” He explained, laughing harder at the boos from across the table. “You do remember its primarily a meal right?” He added raising an eyebrow at the two women.

 

“BORING. God Ten why do you have to date such a dull guy?”

 

“Boring must be the new sexy then!”

 

Johnny smirked at Ten’s statement, lazily slinging an arm around his neck. “Thanks, babe.”

 

***

 

 The end of the shift went smoothly. After finishing their drinks, they cleared the table and began packing up for the day. Ten went straight to Miss Kim’s office, ready to sign out.

 

She had greeted him happily, welcoming him into her office. The signing out process wasn't too long, Ten handed in his badge and wrote his name on a couple of documents. “Thank you, Miss Kim, I have gained a lot of experience here, and will continue to put it into use in my everyday life.” He bowed respectively after finishing. She smiled back at him, thanking him for his time with the company and dismissing him.

 

“I’ll see you at the meal.”

 

“Yes, see you then.” 

 

Back in the workroom, Ten gave his two close friends a big squeeze, holding onto them tightly and thanking them for their company.

 

When they pulled apart, Seulgi had damp eyes to match Ten's own. “Ugh, I told you this would make me cry.” She said, hastily wiping the tears away, “It’s not like we're never going to see you again!” Ten nodded in agreement, rubbing his own eyes.

 

Amber let out a chuckle at her two emotional friends, “We’re going to miss you Ten.”

 

“I’ll miss you too.”

 

“But we’ve still got this evening, so let's enjoy ourselves okay?” The other two agreed with Amber, pulling back in for one more hug.

 

Johnny watched, feeling his heart clench. He had only just come into this group and already things would be changing again. Seeing his reaction, Ten open his arm, inviting him to join the hug. Johnny complied, stepping up and embracing the group. When they did finally step away, Ten leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. It was only short, but it was exactly what Johnny needed to comfort him at this moment. He rubbed his hand against Ten back in return.

 

After saying goodbye, all Ten had left to do was grab his stuff and deposit it in Johnny’s car. He picked up the box, trying to hoist his bag up at the same time. “Let me grab that for you.” Johnny offered, reaching out to take Ten’s bag.

 

“Thank you”

 

Johnny grabbed his own bag, picking up both of their coats and holding the door open so that Ten could get through with the box.

 

They loaded their things into the car and set off in the direction of Ten’s apartment.

 

Today's drive home was a lot more chill, there was no heavy tension from yesterday, instead, just light excitement for the evening to come. They chatted idly about past Christmas parties and comparing experiences in university. The traffic was light, and it didn't take to long for them to get to Ten’s place.

 

“So I’ll be here at 7:30” Johnny stated, pulling up in his usual spot.

 

Ten nodded, “Yup, we’re split the taxi bill when we get there.” He added, hopping out of the car and walking over to the boot. He grabbed his things, placing them down next to Johnny's door.

 

Johnny wound down his window, smiling up at the younger. “See you this evening then.”

 

“See you soon.” Ten replied, leaning in and pressing a brief kiss to Johnny’s lips. They parted and Ten waved as Johnny drove away.

 


	12. Oh What A Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night of the works Christmas party is here. I hope you like it ~

That evening, Ten spent his time getting ready.

 

As Johnny had reminded him and his friends at work, this was primarily a meal. Therefore, Ten wanted to wear something that was both stylish and sexy while still being presentable in front of his boss.

 

In the end, he decided on one of his favourite ‘going out’ looks. He wore a short sleeve button down shirt, midnight blue with a white floral design — leaving just enough buttons open to reveal a small amount of exposed chest; a pair of light denim ripped jeans and some black dress shoes.

 

He laid out is clothing before heading to the shower. After washing, Ten styled his hair and applied a small amount of makeup, just enough to add a subtle colour to his lips and cover up any blemishes. Once he was fully dressed, he put in his ear piercings and checked himself out in the mirror, satisfied with the way he was looking.

 

Ten stepped out of his room, and into the gaze of his waiting friends. “So, what do you think?” He asked, smiling confidently as he turned in a circle, allowing his friends a full 360-degree view of his outfit.

 

Calls of ‘looking good’ and ‘Damn you look hot Ten’ answered him, including one obnoxious wolf whistle from Sicheng. “Wow, Johnny’s going to have a field day!” he stated, once Ten had finish parading himself.

 

“Hey, I’m dressing nicely for me - not to impress some man, don't objectify me.” Ten stated, over exaggerating his words, “If Johnny thinks I’m hot, then that's just a bonus...” He added, a glint in his eye and smirk on his face. His friends found this statement hilarious, Yuta gave his arm a playful push while Yukhei laughed, heavily leaning against Sicheng who had his mouth open in mock shock.

 

A knock at the door broke them out of their laughter. Ten turned to his friends with an excited expression, “Well, I think my rides here.”

 

“Open the door,” Yuta called, pushing Ten towards it. “We want to see him.”

 

“Okay, Okay.” Ten laughed, smiling once more in the direction of his friends before pulling the door open. “Hey—” The rest of the words Ten was going to say died in his mouth. Johnny looked amazing! He was dressed in a tight pair of black jeans, a bright magenta t-shirt, that clung to his body in all the right ways and a black jacket. A pair of converse complete the look. His hair was styled up, in a similar way to how he wore it at work and in his left ear there was a small silver hoop. Ten felt his mouth go dry. 

 

“Hey…” In front of him, Johnny was having a smilier reaction. His mouth was open, eyes roaming over Ten’s body. He swallowed hard before looking up to meet Ten’s gaze. “You look,” he paused, taking in the other mans appearance again, “amazing…”

 

Ten smirked back, giving him an obvious once over and biting his lip, “You don't look so bad yourself.” He flirted, smiling brightly up at him. The two of them laughed, sharing a moment. This, however, was quickly broken by a cough behind them. They both looked up at this and turned in the direction of Ten’s friends. The three of them were watching the pair with knowing expressions: Yuta had a playful glint in his eye, Sicheng was shaking his head slightly and Yukhei had an eyebrow raised. “What?” Ten asked.

 

“Nothing…” They replied, Ten wasn't convinced.

 

“Don’t you two have a taxi waiting?” Yukhei asked changing the conversation. Johnny perked up at this as if he had forgotten the reason he was here, to begin with.

 

“Your right, we should get going.” He confirmed, lacing his fingers with Ten’s and leading them out of the door.

 

A chorus of ‘Have fun you two’ and ‘be safe’ followed them out of the apartment, Ten stuck the middle finger of his unoccupied hand up at them in reply. 

 

 

***

 

 

A strange tension settled over them after this. Now that it was just the two of them Ten was unsure of how to act. They walked into the confines of the lift and Ten hit the ground floor button. The elevator began to move, and Johnny leant himself against the mirror, eyes still trained on Ten.

 

A strange feeling bubbled up inside of him and he opened his mouth to take some of the attention away. “I didn't know you had your ear pierced.” He stated, lifting a hand and pulling gently at the hoop.

 

Johnny let out a breathy laugh, reaching up to automatically touch at his ear. Their hands met. “Yeah, I’ve had it for years.” He explained, “I actually got it as a dare when I was a teenager but, I kind of ended up liking it.” He smiled fondly at the memory. Ten nodded in understanding. “I hadn't realised you had so many!” Johnny indicated to both of Ten’s ears which were adorned with many different studs and hoops.

 

Ten smiled at this comment, wearing earrings was prohibited at work, and the times they had met up, Ten had only ever worn one or two sets. This was the first time he was showing off the extent of his piercings. “Yeah, I have quite a few…” He laughed, touching his own ear now. “I just really love getting piercings.”

 

“They really suit you.” Johnny swiped his tongue over his lips, wetting them slightly.

 

“Thank you” Ten bit his own in retune.

 

A ding sounded and the lift doors opened. The two of them startled slightly, before quickly making their way out of the building.

 

The taxi was still parked outside, Johnny apologised to the driver for keeping him waiting and opened the back door for Ten. The two of them slid in sitting slightly too close to each other. Johnny rested a hand on Ten’s thigh, while he told the driver where they were headed. Once the location was input, they set off. Johnny’s hand staying firmly in place. Ten shifted so that their legs were touching, using this as an excuse to lean slightly against him.

 

They made polite conversation with the taxi driver, telling him about the work party and the location it was happening. Neither of them made an attempt to distance themselves and if their driver noticed the way they were sitting or the appreciative looks they were sending each other, he thankfully didn't comment. The trip to the bar wasn't long and soon enough, they were pulling up outside the building.

 

Compared to the place Ten and Johnny had visited together, this building had more of a classic feel to it. Although it was still decorated with modern furnishings, there were several traditional elements that had obviously been there from when it had first opened.

 

They entered the bar and restaurant, taking in the large number of people socialising. It was crowded. Staff from all across the office were there, some with a plus one. Johnny’s hand moved to circle Ten's waist, pulling him slightly closer. Ten decided he liked this protective side of Johnny.

 

They recognised the majority of the people milling around, greeting their co-workers and being introduced to their guests as they made their way into the throng of people. A few commented on what an attractive couple they made, to which Johnny and Ten smiled brightly, thanking them for their kind words.

 

About five minutes after arriving, someone jumped into them, throwing their arms around the necks of the pair. “There you are.” It was Seulgi, talking a little too loudly with the close proximity they were in. She had a half-full drink in her hand. “You guys have got to come with me. Ambers holding down a table for us.” She explained, excitedly leading them towards the back of the room.

 

“Hey, guys!” Amber called, lifting her drink when she saw them approaching. Ten laughed as he sat down, noticing the four shots of Soju that were placed in the centre of the table. Seeing Ten had spotted this, Amber winked at them. “First drinks on us boys.” She joked, putting down her pint and picking up the shot instead. Johnny was laughing now as well, both of them leaning forward to pick up their own.

 

“Just a little something to get you going...” Seulgi added, grabbing the final glass.

 

The group raised their shots, clinking them together before downing them at the same time. Ten enjoyed the burn of the alcohol as it made its way down his throat, slamming the glass down onto the tray. The other three followed suit Amber and Seulgi whooping, Johnny slinging his arm around Ten’s shoulder.

 

Soon after this, Ten and Johnny went to order their first  _real_  drinks. One beer and an overpriced cocktail later, the two of them made there way back to their table.

 

As they turned away from the bar, they bumped directly into someone else. The man they collided with turned around, reviling no other than a slightly drunk Taeyong. What was more surprising, however, was the very tipsy Jaehyun hanging off his arm. “Hey, guys!” Taeyong called cheerily, taking a gulp of his drink, “This is Jaehyun. He's my plus one.”

 

Ten and Johnny looked at their friend in shock. “Hey guys, fancy seeing you here...” Jaehyun smiled, deep dimples appearing.

 

“You guys know each other?”

 

“Yeah, Jaehyun’s my roommate…” Johnny stated, “I didn't know you two were dating?” At this, the other two men laughed.

 

“Oh, we’re not!” Jaehyun admitted, “I’m just keeping him company for the night— I mean evening…” He finished. From their body language, Ten felt the first statement was truer. Taeyong’s face went red, more so than it already was due to the alcohol in his system.

 

“Do you guys have a table yet?” Ten questioned. To which the others shook their heads. “We have a couple of spare seats, your welcome to join us?” Ten offered.

 

Off to his side, Johnny spoke up, “Yeah you guys should sit with us.” The two agreed easily, following them over to the table. “We’ve invited Taeyong and his date to sit with us — hope that's alright?” The two women looked up, smiling at the new arrivals and shifting over to make room for them.

 

“Hi, how did you two meet then?” Seulgi asked, doing her usual chitchat. Ten and Johnny shared a look, both curious to find out this answer.

 

Jaehyun glared at them, while Taeyong answered: “I started going to the same gym as him recently, we’re not actually dating or anything, he’s just being a good friend.” Taeyong laughed.

 

“Oh, I see…” Amber replied sending them a wink.

 

“You're not the only ones not dating yet…” Seulgi said under her breath

 

“Sorry what was that I couldn't hear you?” Taeyong questioned leaning forward.

 

“I said us too! Amber and I are just here as friends as well.” She quickly spoke up flashing a sly smile towards Ten and Johnny.

 

Ten simply placed a kiss against his ‘boyfriends’ cheek sending a glare in her direction. 

 

 

***

 

A little while later the buffet was served and they all made their way up to grab some food, stacking their plates high. About halfway through the meal, Ten acknowledged that he was officially feeling tipsy. The drinks were flowing now and a comfortable warmth was spreading through his chest. Johnny sat back on his chair, satisfied by the good food and drink, his arm automatically sliding its self around Ten’s back. Ten grinned at him, warmth only becoming more intense and settling in his gut.

 

It was around this time that Kim Eunha made her rounds, chatting to different groups of people around the room. Ten’s table was one of the last she arrived at. The group bowed in greeting, trying to suppress their obvious intoxication. “Hello, everyone! Thank you for joining us tonight, I hope you enjoyed your food?” The group nodded, agreeing that the food was delicious.

 

Standing next to Kim Eunha was another woman, she was slightly taller than their boss and around the same age as her. The woman was smiling happily down at their boss. “I wanted you to meet my wife, Sujin.” She introduced, indicating to the woman standing next to her, who at this point linked their hands together.

 

The group stared in shock, their boss had never mentioned something about being married before, much less to being in a same-sex relationship.

 

Amber recovered first, launching into the conversation, “It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Kim.” She said bowing in her directions, “I never knew that you were married?” She added, turning to their boss.

 

“I’m Miss Park actually” Sujin corrected, “and unfortunately we’re not officially married. However, we’ve been together for so long that we might as well be.” She added, Kim Eunha was looking at her partner with a soft expression, something none of them had ever seen her show before. Ten found it very heartwarming.

 

“I wanted to show to you that your sexualities and identities will never be a debate in my office!” Eunha said, addressing the group as a whole.

 

Ten suddenly felt very thankful to have worked under such an understanding boss. He laced his and Johnny’s hands together, biting his lip. “Thank you for supporting us!” he stated, standing up and bowing to the two older women.

 

Kim Eunha and Park Sujin smiled at him, “I hope your new job continues to give you the support you deserve.” She spoke, words holding nothing but sincerity.

 

At this they went to leave, the group stood again and bowed one last time, wishing them a good evening.

 

“Well, that was…” Seulgi started, unsure of how to continue. 

 

“Unexpected?” Taeyong finished.

 

Johnny let out a laugh, “Yeah I’d say so...” The group watched as their boss and her wife walked away, seeing her in a completely different light.

 

“Right, I think we could all do with something to drink after that, I’m going to get us some shots!” Jaehyun stated, noting the more serious tone of the table.

 

He came back after a few minutes with a tray or twelve shots placing it down with a triumphant grin on his face. They each grabbed a drink, downing it quickly and complaining about the awful taste of cheap liquor. Jaehyun just laughed, grabbing his second shot and drinking it quickly, the other five weren't far behind.

 

This is where things started to get a bit hazy. A few drinks later and a couple more shots found the group split up around the room. Taeyong and Jaehyun got dragged into a different conversation and Amber and Seulgi had headed to the bathroom. This left Ten and Johnny chatting rather loudly to each other, alone at the table. They were in that comfortable drunk phase: everything was totally funny but, but both of them were still mostly aware of what was going on. As the conversation that they were having came to an end, Ten looked up and noticed the makeshift dance floor that had formed. People had moved a few tables and were using it as a chance to have fun, dancing badly to some school disco tunes. Ten smiled brightly, suddenly wanting to be a part of it all. “Johnny,” He whined, hooking his arms around the back of his neck in order to get closer to him, “dance with me…” With that he stood up, holding out his hand for Johnny to take.

 

Ten really was a sight to behold, standing there, looking down on Johnny with such expectancy. Normally Johnny was not the type to partake in this part of the evening, usually being more at home chatting by the bar. However, this time the idea of disappointing the man in front of him was much worse than the possibility of embarrassing himself. His gaze wandered over Ten, taking in everything about him: His face, the slight blush on his cheeks, the sliver of exposed skin peeking out of his shirt. He wet his lips, taking a shallow breath before reaching out his hand. Ten’s reaction was priceless, a blinding smile crossed his face and his eyes lit up. He held tight to Johnny’s hand and led them back into the crowd.

 

It was a bit of a squeeze making their way onto the dance floor, but eventually, they made it into the centre. There were people all around, moving in time to the music. Some dancing in pairs, some in groups. Ten found them a good space before he himself started to sway to the beat, moving his hips in time to the melody. Johnny tried to follow along, feeling slightly awkward and too self-aware. “Relax Johnny.” Ten said in a low tone, looping his arms back around his neck and using it to pull him closer.

 

Ten leant forward, just barely touching their lips together. A breath ghosted across Johnny’s mouth and he felt his whole body heat up. His hands made their way to Ten’s hips, gripping tightly as Ten somehow managed to insert himself more into Johnny’s personal space. “God Ten, do you have any idea how attractive you are?” Johnny asked, eyes locked with Ten’s as they moved together.

 

“I have some idea.” Ten answered with a sly smile.

 

“I thought seeing you every day in those formal work suits was hard enough, but I have to say, this—“ he indicates to Ten’s current outfit, eyes now roaming over his figure, “ —this is something else altogether.” 

 

“You’re one to talk Mr office heartthrob!” Ten stated, biting his lip. “I mean, you look stunning in everything. From that goddamn, unnecessarily tight grey suit to whatever you choose to wear out of work…” He finished, running his hands down Johnny’s T-shirt, his jacket having been discarded a while ago.

 

The next thing Johnny said surprises himself, the alcohol buzzing through his system working by its self. “I can’t take my eyes off you. Ever since that work trip, it's been driving me slightly insane.” He admitted with a chuckle, hating his stupid drunk mouth for confessing like that. Johnny watched Ten’s eyes go dark, at his words.

 

He licked his lips, heart racing. Had Johnny really just said that? Has he really been interested since the trip? “I’ve always found you attractive.” Ten spoke before he could stop himself, “Just never imagined you’d be into guys… In to me.” He finished, moving slightly more forward so that he could feel Johnny’s breath hot against him.

 

“There's no way I couldn't be into you!” Johnny assured.

 

In the end, it was Johnny who closed the space between them, pressing his lips firmly against Ten’s as if to prove his point.

 

The kiss was passionate, there was no pretending this time, no eyes to care about, no make-believe. It had a similar feeling to the car kiss, but the edge of desperation was gone. Instead, it was replaced was a sense longing and a need to be close, wrapped in each other's embrace. Ten was the first to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Johnny full access. His hands were locked behind him, one holding the nape of his neck, the other tangling its self in his hair. Johnny’s hands had gravitated slightly down, one still resting on his hip but the other caressing over his ass. The slide of their tongues was intoxicating and Ten lost himself in the moment.

 

They tried to move closer, bodies desperately searching for the friction they needed, Ten's leg automatically slipped between Johnny’s. He moved, lightly grinding against the other. At the contact, Johnny moaned.

 

The kiss broke, both separating slightly, bodies still moving against each other. “Ten” Johnny whined, breathing hard. “God, the things you do to me…" 

 

Ten let out a groan then, feeling the press of Johnny’s hardening dick against his leg. He loved the fact that it was him having this effect on Johnny, turning him on just with the press of there bodies.

 

His own body was reacting in the same way, Johnny’s words going straight to his dick, arousal coursing through him. He needed to get them out of these clothes.

 

They both stilled, breathing hard. Ten’s hands were now holding on tightly to Johnny’s arms, which were circling around his waist. Their lips were inches apart, cheeks flushed, eyes hooded.

 

“Let's get out of here.” Ten suggested, locking Johnny with an intense gaze.

 

The other nodded, “My place?”

 

“Yeah, good idea, mine is always busy.”

 

At the mention of roommates, Johnny looked up, scanning the room to find someone. When he spotted them, he entwined his hand with Ten’s and started walking. It wasn't long before Ten understood what Johnny was looking for. Taeyong was pressed against a wall, rather occupied by Jaehyun. The two were lazily making out, away from the crowd of people. They went still when the other couple approached them, Jaehyun turning his head to face them.

 

“Oh hey, guys!” Jaehyun started, awkwardly straightening up. Ten watched as Taeyong’s face turned crimson.

 

Johnny leaned toward his best friend, whispering something in his ear, hand still holding on to Ten’s. When he finished talking, Johnny sent Jaehyun a pointed stare. His friend smirked at whatever he said, leaning in to say something back before sending a wink in Ten’s direction. With that, he turned his attention back to his date, saying something in a low tone that had Taeyong biting his lip.Johnny chuckled at them, manoeuvring him and Ten back towards their table, where Johnny had left his jacket.

 

Once he had grabbed it, the two made their way toward the exit, feeling slightly desperate to get somewhere privet. “Oi, where are you two going?” A loud, defiantly drunk, voice sounded behind them. They turned around, coming face to face with a rather giggly Seulgi and a slightly swaying Amber. The two were leaning heavily against each other, a light sheen of sweat covering there faces.

 

“We were looking for you on the dance floor but couldn't find you.” Seulgi pouted, “So we ended up just dancing for ages, and now you're leaving?”

 

Ten smiled at his friends, feeling slightly bad about ditching them. However, as he looked up at Johnny, he saw the lust that was still reflected in his eyes. His hair was all messed up form their make-out session, strands falling in front of his forehead. Ten swallowed hard, not missing the way Johnny watched his throat bob. He reluctantly turned his attention back to his friends. “I’m sorry guys, but…” He hesitated, hoping they would understand. “We’re kind of in the middle of something…” He gave them both a pointed stare, trying to convey the meaning of his words.

 

Amber caught on first, eye widening slightly and nodding her head in understanding, “Oh right, yeah, don't let us stop you…” To Ten’s side, Johnny sighed in relief.

 

“What you're just going to get them go?” Seulgi questioned, shaking her friend's arm. Amber laughed, whispering something in her ear. Seulgi looked at the couple, mouth open in shock, “Oh I get it now... Be safe you guys!” She called, a little too loudly.

 

Ten went over to hug them, detaching himself briefly from Johnny to do so. “Make sure you guys both get home safely as well okay?” Ten said, making sure he got the importance across. Both his friends nodded, explaining how one of Amber’s friends was picking them up later. Satisfied with their answer, Ten gave them one last squeeze and relinked his and Johnny’s hands. “Let get out of here.”

 

Johnny nodded, leading them through the crowd once more.


	13. Let’s Get Out Of Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter is very NSFW 
> 
> Feel free to skip if you want

Outside the building Ten had started shivering slightly in the cold of the night, cursing himself for not grabbing his own jacket before leaving. Noticing this Johnny placed his jacket over Ten’s shoulders, it was much bigger then Ten and easily covered him. He pulled tightly at the material, thanking Johnny.

 

The two of them had their hands linked, walking up the street in search of a taxi. Luckily for them, it didn't Take to long to find one. They jumped into the warm car and Johnny gave the driver his address. 

 

After chatting for a while with the taxi driver, Ten turned to Johnny and whispered: “What did you say to Jaehyun by the way?”

 

Johnny chuckled slightly, whispering back: “I told him to stay somewhere else tonight…” He explained, breath warm against Ten's ear - he shivered slightly at the contact. “He told me that wouldn't be a problem.”

 

“What about mark?” He added, placing his hand on Johnny’s leg as he spoke, desperate to close the distance between them. 

 

“It’s okay! He’s out with friends tonight, he normally stays over with them — It’s safer than trying to get home drunk.”

 

Ten nodded in reply, excitement bubbling up inside him. He wet his lips, anticipation making him buzz.

 

The two of them pulled back slightly when the taxi driver cleared his throat, starting up a conversation about Christmas. Ten bit his lip in frustration, while Johnny suppressed a smirk, replying cheerily to the driver as if he hadn't just interrupted them.

 

By the end of the drive, Ten was really struggling to keep his hands still. After they were disturbed by the driver, Ten had kept his hand on Johnny’s thigh. It had started off as just that, his hand resting against his leg, but not too long into the journey, it had begun to wander.

 

First, it was an accident, they had gone round a corner, and Ten’s hand had slipped off, grazing Johnny’s inner thigh slightly. Johnny’s eyebrow twitched. Ten apologised quietly, placing his hand back in its original position. The other had only shaken his head, wetting his lips and shifting slightly closer to him.

 

Ten took this as an invitation to apply a little extra pressure, squeezing slightly. Johnny didn't even blink, continuing to chat with the driver as if nothing had happened. Ten smirked. Rubbing his hand slowly down the expanse of his thigh. At this, Johnny stilled. Ten looked up anxious that he had gone too far. However, what he was met with suggested otherwise. Johnny was looking at him with a deep hunger, mouth slightly parted and eyes trained on his lips.

 

Pleased with this reaction, Ten continued. This time working his hand back to his upper thigh, trailing his delicate fingers against his inner leg, and purposely brushing them teasingly close to his crotch. Johnny’s breath hitched, he managed to cover up any sound with a cough. Biting his lip to suppress the frustration he was feeling.

 

Satisfied that he had managed to rile Johnny up, Ten removed his hand, breaking the contact.

 

Johnny leant back in his seat. He was still talking to the diver, something about Christmas in America now — however, he acknowledged Ten’s flirtatious touches by snaking his arm around the other’s neck, subtly playing with the hair on his nape. Ten pushed back against the touch, enjoying the feeling.

 

It was his turn to gasp next, letting out a quiet, but audible sound as Johnny laced his fingers into his hair and pulled slightly. He clamped his mouth shut, feeling a little too turned on by such a small gesture. Johnny didn't hide the smirk that appeared on his face. Letting it linger on his lips while glancing over at Ten, who was quickly becoming rather flustered. 

 

Luckily for them, It didn't take long to get back to Johnny’s apartment. The taxi pulled up outside the building, they paid quickly and hurried out of the vehicle — hands linking automatically as they thanked the driver.

 

Johnny led them into the building’s lobby, walking quickly to the elevator and pressing the button.

 

The two of them stood there, an air of tension and excitement surrounding them. There was a ding, and the lift doors opened. No one else was inside. They entered the small space, the floor button was selected and without hesitating, Johnny pinned Ten against the mirror, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Ten moaned loudly, quickly deepening it, hands attaching themselves to the other's hair. He hooked his leg around Johnny’s pulling him closer desperate to create some friction between them. 

 

“You're not into voyeurism, are you?” Ten joked when they broke apart, repeating the same words Johnny had asked him in the office corridor.

 

The other let out a low chuckle, reattaching their lips briefly before placing open mouth kisses onto Ten’s neck.“No.” He said, “I could ask you the same thing though…” Ten laughed now, tipping his head back as he did so. This only allowed Johnny extra access to his neck and his laughter soon turned into needly gasps as Johnny began sucking a bruise into place. “You knew exactly what you were doing in the taxi.” Johnny murmured against his skin, “Getting me all worked up…” He pressed his leg between Ten’s. “It was so hard not to kiss you right there in front of the driver.”

 

Ten let out a breathy moan, loving the feeling of Johnny pressed against him. “Maybe you should have.” He said in a challenging tone. Johnny looked up eyes hooded with lust. Moving forward to press their lips together with more passion. Johnny licked into Ten’s mouth becoming mesmerised with the push and pull of their bodies. A hand slid under Ten’s shirt, skirting over the soft yet defined expanse of skin. Ten arched into the touch, skin tingling.

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Johnny detached himself from Ten, taking his hand in order to lead him to his apartment. When they got to his door, he swiftly unlocked it and held it open for Ten to enter.

 

Once inside, Ten pushed Johnny back against the door, latching onto his lips again. This time his hands trailed down Johnny’s front, untucking his t-shirt from his jeans and allowing them to roam further. He pulled away after a short while, surveying the room they were in - thinking vaguely to himself about how he had never been to Johnny’s place before.

 

“Which room’s yours?” He asked suggestively, toeing off his shoes and slipping out of Johnny’s jacket. Johnny indicated with his head to the door nearest to Ten, slightly lost for words by how incredibly attractive he was being. “Good…” Ten hummed, walking backwards, maintaining eye contact while he began to unbutton his shirt. “Care to Join me?”

 

Johnny was standing, back still pressed against the door, hair mused, lips parted, half erection visible through his tight jeans. Ten had never wanted anyone more. He beckoned Johnny over with a twitch of his finger, watching as he moved toward him.

 

The taller hoisted him up, connecting their lips as Ten locked his legs around his waist. Johnny managed to grab the door handle, walking them into his bedroom.

 

They fell onto his bed, kissing feverishly. Johnny ground down against Ten. Causing the two of them to moan loudly at the spike of pleasure. “Johnny—“ Ten moaned breaking the kiss, “I want you. Fuck, please, fuck me!” He said while arching his back, tightening his leg hold around his waist.

 

Johnny let out a breathy moan at this, grinding down harder against him. “Are you sure baby?” He asked, somehow still sounding sincere even with lust thick in his voice. 

 

Ten nodded his head frantically, “Yes, yes I’m sure! God, Johnny I've been wanting this all evening.”

 

Johnny made quick work unbuttoning the rest of Ten’s shirt, pressing kisses against his chest now, making sure to swipe his tongue over his nipple. “Just this evening?” He asked playfully.

 

Ten let out a strained laugh, “Maybe not just this evening…” He admitted, hands threading themselves into Johnny’s hair. “Tell me, Johnny,” he began teasing back, “have you ever touched yourself thinking about me, thinking about us like this?”

 

A smirk covered Johnny’s face. He helped, Ten out of his shirt chucking it to the floor before answering, “I have.” He nodded, hands now working on Ten’s jeans, “That day you made out with me in the office, I’ve wanted you since then…” Ten let out a whine at this, knowing how affected he had been by that as well.”And that time in the car, god Ten, you made me so hard…” He trailed off, running his hands once down Ten’s legs before resting back at the waistband. “What about you?” With that question hanging in the air, Johnny yanked on Ten’s trousers, pulling them and his underwear down at the same time.

 

“Yes,” Ten moaned, “I couldn't stop thinking about you that night, imagine what your hands would feel like against my body, how you’d feel inside me.” 

 

Johnny straightened up slightly, removing Ten’s jeans from around his ankles and throwing them onto the floor. He paused for a moment, taking in the man in front of him. Ten was lying on his back, legs spread dick hard, a flush creeping up his neck. “God Ten, you’re so beautiful.” He stated, Ten tried to cover his face, to which Johnny leant down, gently removing his hands, “Don’t hide, I want to see you.” Ten nodded in understanding, before eying the still fully clothed Johnny.

 

“Clothes off.” He commanded. Johnny didn't waste any more time, quickly pulling his t-shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt. “Do you have condoms? lube?” Ten asked sitting up slightly to get a better view.

 

“Yeah, in the there.” Johnny nodded in the direction. Ten crawled over to the bedside table while Johnny removed his jeans. He grabbed what they needed, turning back to be greeted by a fully naked Johnny.Ten couldn't help but stare, eyes wandering down to his dick. As he did, Johnny lazily ran a hand over it, giving it a couple of tugs. Ten swallowed hard.

 

Johnny was big, and the idea of being filled up with him made Ten weak at the knees. “Come here” He beckoned, Johnny obliged, pushing Ten back onto the bed and fitting himself between his legs. They kissed for a little while, getting used to the feeling of skin against skin.

 

Ten was the first person to move, reaching with one of his hands to wrap it around both of there erections, pumping them together. Johnny let out a low moan, feeling them both harden in Ten’s hand. “Fuck Ten, you're so amazing.”

 

“Yeah, I am…” Ten smirked.

 

A minute or so later, between low moans and passionate kisses, Johnny spoke up again: “Can I prep you?” He asked, wanting to make sure Ten still wanted to go all the way.

 

“God yes, please touch me!” Ten replied, spreading his legs wider.

 

Johnny sat up, smiling at Ten before picking up the bottle of lube and squeezing some onto his hand. When he looked back, Ten had lifted his legs in anticipation, Johnny bit his lip. “You ready?” He asked.

 

Ten nodded, huffing out a “Yes, I’m ready.”

 

Johnny circled his finger around Ten’s entrance, pushing into the other man. Ten shivered, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. After a short while of using one finger, Johnny added a second one. Now with two inserted, he carefully scissored them — wanting to stretch Ten with minimal discomfort.

 

“Johnny…” Ten panted after a while of this, “I’ve done this before. It’s okay, you don't have to be gentle with me.” He stated.

 

At these words, Johnny added a third finger, twisting them together in search of his prostate. Ten moaned at the addition, pushing down against them. “I know…” Johnny replied, “But it’s our first time, I want to make sure it feels amazing for you.” With that, he hocked his fingers and pressed them against the bundle of nerves inside Ten.

 

Ten moaned arching his back off the bed, “Wow,” He panted, “ever the romantic.” These were the only words he managed before he was moaning again.

 

“So I've been told!” Johnny said, leaning forward with his other hand and stroking Ten’s erection.

 

The extra stimulation had Ten writhing against the bed sheets, “Johnny, I’m ready, fuck I need you now!” He all but begged, breath coming out in short puffs.

 

Not wishing to make him wait any longer, Johnny pulled his fingers out. Making Ten whine at the loss of fullness.

 

He grabbed the condom, taring it open and rolling it onto his dick, giving himself a couple of extra pumps before lining himself up with Ten’s entrance. He paused, leaning down to press a kiss against Ten’s lips before pushing in.

 

Even with the prep, Ten still found the initial entry burned a bit. He sucked in a breath, Johnny stilled. “You alright?” He asked.

 

Ten nodded, “Did I ask you to stop?” Johnny chucked lowly, pushing himself into him more.

 

Every time Ten tensed, Johnny would pause, allowing a moment for him to relax before continuing. Once Johnny was fully inside they both stilled, breathing hard against each other. Ten felt full. It had been a while since he’d last had sex and his ex had defiantly not been this big… After taking a moment to adjust, shifting his hips slightly from side to side, Ten linked his legs around Johnny’s back and pulled him closer. Both of them moaned. “Move” Ten instructed. 

 

Johnny did just that, pulling out most of the way before pushing back in. They started off with a slow pace, Ten still getting used to the feeling of Johnny inside of him - Drawn out thrusts driving him slowly insane. Johnny wanted Ten to feel everything: The slide of their bodies, the press of their lips, each achingly controlled hip grind. Taking it slow, making it last. Ten had his head thrown back against the pillows, arms stretched out behind him, desperate hands clinging to the soft sheets below. With each movement, he let out an audible sound: sometimes a whine, sometimes a moan, always Johnny's same - spilling out over his lips like a wish or a plea - begging for more. 

 

Somehow during this, Johnny managed to keep control - losing himself in the tight heat of Ten but never letting go. Not wanting to go too fast or finish things off too quickly. His arms were firmly planted on either side of Ten's body, hot mouth kissing and sucking against the junction of his bared neck. Everything felt overwhelmingly good. He let out a low groan against Ten's collarbone, squeezing his eyes shut for a second, pleasure taking over. Below him, Ten arched his back panting hard - arms coming up to gip at Johnny's shoulders, needing to anchor himself into the moment.

 

A bead of sweat trickled down Ten's neck, pooling in his at the base of it - body hot all over from stimulation. 

 

And soon this wasn't enough. Ten found himself pushing back against Johnny, meeting him with each thrust. “Harder, fuck Johnny, harder!” He cried out arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Johnny groaned out a reply, pulling all the way out now before slamming back in. Ten let out a high pitched whine, trailing nail marks down Johnny’s back. “Yes, just like that” He practically screamed.

 

The pace picked up, Johnny responding well to Ten’s praises. He rolled his hips forward, completely lost in the tight heat that surrounded him and finally letting loose.

 

Ten moved slightly, causing Johnny to thrust in a different angle. He let out a strangled cry, arching his back as Johnny hit repetitively into his prostate. “Johnny, Johnny…” Ten moaned his name along with a string of high pitched whines and swear words. “Right there!” He could feel his climax approaching, stomach muscles tightening.

 

“Fuck Ten, you feel so good!” Johnny rasped out, reaching to pump Ten’s cock at the same time as he thrusts into him.

 

That was all it took to send Ten over the edge, “Johnny I’m gonna—” He started, not even getting to finish his sentence, body shaking as his orgasm went through him, come shooting onto both his and Johnny’s chest.

 

Ten saw stars.

 

The clench of Ten’s ass around his dick, mixed with the strained cry of his name was all Johnny needed before he too was moaning out Ten’s name and coming into the condom. They rode out their orgasms together, before Johnny’s body became too heavy for him and he collapsed onto Ten.

 

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, he pulled out and tied the condom, chucking it into the bin. “Fuck that was…” Johnny said breathing heavily and rolling onto his back.

 

“Amazing.” Ten finished, running a hand through his hair a big grin on his face. Johnny moved to press a soft kiss onto Ten’s lips. They were both sweaty, and sticky and overall kind of gross, but Ten couldn't find it in him to care. He kissed back lazily enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

 

“One second,” Johnny mumbled into the kiss, sitting up form their current position. Ten whined as he moved away, reaching out for him to stay. Johnny just chucked, blowing him a kiss and walking out of the room. He reemerged a couple of minutes later with a wet cloth and a glass of water. Johnny placed the drink down and set to work cleaning them both up. Ten watched, feeling his heart clench at the caring gesture. Once Johnny was finished, Ten grabbed the glass of water and chugged half of it in one go.

 

“Thank you.” He said, smiling at the other as he discarded the cloth.

 

Johnny grinned back, climbing into bed and lifting the covers for Ten to Join him.

 

Snuggling into his embrace, Ten found comfort in the way Johnny’s arms wrapped protectively around him. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep like this. Comfortable and satisfied. 

 

Just before drifting off, a realisation that he wouldn’t mind doing this forever crossed Ten’s mind — for once he didn’t push it away, instead, allowing it to settle. 


	14. The Morning After

Ten woke with a headache, his mouth was dry and the sunlight filtering into the room was making his eye’s sting — even though they were closed. All signs of a hangover. He let out a low grumble, snuggling himself further into the warmth of the bed covers, unwilling to wake up yet. Maybe he _had_ drunk a bit too much last night, as right now everything was feeling a bit hazy.

 

He pushed his thoughts away, more interested in concentrating on the warm embrace he was currently wrapped in…

 

It was at this point that Ten realised it wasn't just sheets he was tangled in.

 

Draped around his waist was a heavy pair of arms, his back was pressed against a warm chest and Ten could feel a soft press of lips against the back of his neck.

 

The memories of the night before came back to him all in one go: the party, the drinking, the dancing, the kissing and finally the decision to sleep with Johnny. Ten expected a pang of panic to hit him. Make him realise it was all just a drunken mistake, something he’d regret. But instead, he was filled with a strange sense of belonging.

 

Comfortable in the arms of the other man, and satisfied from the night's activities, Ten sighed contently.

 

Just then there was movement from behind him. The arms around his waist tightened and a yawn sounded. Ten smiled, finally opening his eyes and turning over to face the person he was sharing the bed with. Johnny blinked tiredly at him, a soft smile forming on his face. “Morning” he spoke, stifling a yawn “Did you sleep well?”

 

Ten nodded, stretching his tired limbs and letting out a yawn of his own, “I had a great night sleep.” He said voice slightly croaky.

 

Johnny grinned at him, running a hand down Ten’s bare side, “Me too.”

 

Wanting to get closer, Ten moved into Johnny’s space, circling his arm around his neck and tangling their legs. “You’re so beautiful!” He stated, taking in Johnny’s sex hair and sleep soft expression.

 

“I think that's my line.” Johnny murmured back, leaning forward to capture Ten’s lips in a slow sensual kiss, neither one of them caring about their terrible morning breath. The press of their lips was soft and intimate, both of them wishing to stay in this serene moment. The morning light, spreading gold over their exposed skin.

 

“Hey, Johnny? Have you seen Jaehyun anywhere? I was going to ask him if I could borrow one of his coats but I can't find him… Do you know whether he’s left for work already?” The loud voice of Mark came calling through the apartment. The door to Johnny’s room opened abruptly as the younger carelessly burst into their space, disrupting the couple and causing them to break apart. Both of them shot a glare in the direction of the door.

 

Marks' eye’s widened, mouth falling open in shock. “Holy shit guys!” His hand went up to cover his mouth, nose scrunching as he began to laugh. “Damn good for you man.” He sent a finger gun in Johnny’s direction. “And about time am I right?” 

 

Johnny rolled his eye’s glare deepening. At this the younger finally got the message, his eye somehow becoming wider as he started waving his hands in apology, “Shit I’m sorry guys, oh my god, I’m leaving now!” He spoke, quickly exiting the room and closing the door.

 

Ten let out a burst off laughter when they were once again left alone. “Sorry about that…” Johnny apologised, running a hand through his messy hair, laughter escaping him as well.

 

Although the moment had been broken, Ten didn't mind, a giddy feeling washed over him as the two of them laughed at the whole situation.

 

Once they had calmed down a bit, Ten stretched, “Do you mind if I use your shower?” He asked.

 

“Not at all,” Johnny replied, “let me just get you some clothes.” The two untangled their limbs and Johnny got out of bed. Ten took in the sight of the naked man in front of him. Johnny’s shoulders were broad and toned, back a large expanse of smooth skin. Ten bit his lip as he caught sight of the fingernail indents and scratches that littered the surface, the evidence of last nights activities available for him see.

 

Johnny walked over to his wardrobe, opening the lower draws and pulling out a couple of pairs of sweat pants. He then fished out two t-shirts and handed one of each to Ten. Grabbing him a pair of clean underwear as well.

 

They both quickly slipped into the clothing. Unsurprisingly, it totally swamped Ten’s smaller frame, He tucked the T-shirt in, trying to make it look more presentable. “Hmm,” Johnny murmured at the sight, “I like seeing you in my clothes.” His eyes scanned over Ten's figure, casually checking him out.

 

“Well, maybe I’ll just have to keep hold of these then?” He replied suggestively, sending the other a wink. manoeuvring himself from the bed, Ten felt a dull ache in his ass — nothing unpleasant, just another friendly reminder.

 

Noticing the stiffness in Ten’s movement, Johnny spoke up: “You okay?” He asked, “I hope your not too sore this morning?”

 

Ten just chuckled, picking up his clothing and checking his phone, it was out of charge. “You don't have to worry about anything, I’m totally fine!” He assured, finding it sweet that Johnny was checking up on him. “Do you have a phone charger I can use?” He instead asked, holding up his out-of-charge device. Johnny nodded, taking Ten’s phone and connecting it to the charger before, placing it on the bedside table.

 

“I’ll show you to the bathroom.”

 

The two of them left the room together, Ten looking around the apartment and taking in the things he had missed the night before. It was a nice place, decorated in a Morden style. Johnny gave him the unofficial tour as they made their way through the building, pointing out the kitchen, living room and the toilet without a shower. “And this is the main bathroom.” He stated as they came up to a door, “There should be a new toothbrush in the cabinet, your welcome to use it, I’m just going to use the loo and grab you a clean towel from the other bathroom.” He finished, opening the door and grabbing his own toothbrush. “I’ll be back in a bit.” Ten thanked him before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

 

He looked into the cabinet, easily finding the toothbrush before closing the door - finally taking in his appearance in the mirror. Ten was slightly shocked by the reflection that stared back. His hair was sticking up in all angles, face still slightly puffy and poking out above the t-shirt neckline, was a very obvious hickie. He pulled the edge of the shirt down, reliving more purple and red marks littering down his neck and over his collarbones. Heat flooded his body seeing the claim Johnny had made on his skin.

 

He quickly went to the loo and brushed his teeth. Just as he had finished rinsing his mouth, there was a knock at the door. Ten pulled it open, smiling wide at Johnny on the other side. “Hey”

 

“Hey,” Johnny replied, “here you go.” He said, handing the fresh towel over to Ten.

 

Ten thanked him, grabbing it and leaning against the door frame — reluctant to turn away. There was a short pause where neither one of them moved, “Do you… want to join me?” He asked, tipping his head in the direction of the shower.

 

“God, yes!” Johnny grinned, following Ten into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.

 

The shower wasn't huge, but they would both be able to fit, Johnny turned on the water, making sure that it was nice and warm before stripping himself of his clothing. To his side, Ten did the same, pulling off his outfit and folding it neatly on the toilet seat. Now that his top was off, the full extent of Johnny’s handy work came to light. There were blooming marks dotted all over his chest littering his body with colour. Ten loved the sight of them, skirting a hand over a particularly bold one. To his side, Johnny watched this, eyes sending their own appreciative stares.

 

It was him who stepped under the spray first, holding out a hand for Ten to join. The water was warm and Ten sighed happily as it soothed his muscles.

 

Grabbing the shampoo that was sitting on the side shelf, Johnny squeezed some on to his hands, lathering it up a bit before massaging it into Ten’s scalp. 

 

Ten closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Johnny’s fingers working their way thoroughly through his hair. After washing off the bubbles he reciprocated, Johnny hummed contently as Ten's hands reached up to repeat the action.

 

They then took it in turns washing each other. Hands trailing soapy steaks over the other's body.

 

Ten shivered as Johnny ran an appreciative hand across his chest, skimming over his nipples. His own hands slowly making their way down, enjoying the way Johnny’s stomach tensed as he brushed against his abdomen. He looked up, meeting Johnny’s eyes, hand now hovering just above his pubic bone. “May I?”

 

Johnny nodded swallowing thickly as Ten tentatively took Johnny’s dick into his hand, starting up a gentle rhythm. His breath hitched at the contact and he found himself leaning in, connecting their lips in a lazy kiss, tongue swiping over Ten’s bottom lip.

 

Allowing him access, Ten parted his lips. They tasted of toothpaste now and he enjoyed the freshness as he ran his tongue against Johnny’s. It didn't take long for Johnny to become hard in his hand, breathy moans falling easily out of his mouth. Ten smiled against his lips, feeling turned on by the sight in front of him alone. “Johnny…” He panted, “touch me.”

 

Johnny hummed happily at the request, reaching down between them and tugging Ten’s half erection, matching the same pace that he had set. Ten keened, squeezing his eyes shut at the pleasure. They panted against each other, kiss broken by needy gasps and low moans. The warm water against their skin only adding to the sensation, steam surrounding them.

 

They picked up speed, hands moving faster. Ten twisted his hand against the head of Johnny’s cock relishing in the sound this pulled from the other. Johnny swiped this thumb repetitively over his slit. Making Ten moan Johnny’s name and press their foreheads together firmly.

 

This continued for a while, the two of them getting lost in the exploration of the other's body. By this point, they were both painfully hard and chasing there orgasms. Johnny tightened his grip on Ten speeding up again.

 

“Ten, I’m close.” he panted out, water running over his hair and down his face. 

 

Feeling close to his own release, Ten hummed in acknowledgement leaning forward to press their lips together in a heated kiss. A few sharp tugs had Johnny tipping over the edge, releasing himself onto Ten’s torso. His hand stuttered against Ten, squeezing tightly. This mixed with the sight of Johnny, blissed out in front of him, made Ten climax soon after, Johnny’s name leaving his lips in a drawn out whisper.

 

Their bodies felt like jelly as they came down from their high, leaning heavily against each other and breathing hard. Johnny washed away the mess they had made and shut off the shower — stepping out on his slightly wobbly legs. He helped Ten out, wrapping the towel around him before grabbing his own. They dried themselves off, getting back into the clothing they had been previously wearing.

 

Once they were dressed, Johnny leant down and pressed a kiss onto Ten’s lips, “Your too good to me.” He mumbled.

 

Ten shook his head, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck, unsure of how to respond. "I think you'll find you're too good to me." He stated lamely after a couple of seconds, the two of them let out a chuckle and Ten kissed him back eagerly before they exited bathroom together.

 

The time was now 10 am, and both men were beginning to feel rather hungry. Making their way into the kitchen, Johnny went straight to the coffee machine and put a pot on to brew - while Ten made himself comfortable at the table.

 

“Any breakfast requests?” Johnny asked by the fridge.

 

Ten though for a second before replying: “How about an omelette?”

 

Nodding Johnny smiled at him, “I think I can manage that.” He set about making the food, whisking together the wet ingredients and pouring the mixture into a frying pan. While this was cooking, he added sliced ham and cheese, sandwiching the filling into the middle. He served the two omelettes, grabbing sauces from the fridge on the way over.

 

The coffee machine beeped and Ten poured them both a mug of black coffee, sliding one across the table before digging into his food. Johnny was a good cook.

 

Everything was feeling rather domestic. They ate comfortably and talked casually, just enjoying each others company. Johnny waited till the food was finished before he spoke up: “Do you want any pain killers?” He asked, “Because I don't know about you but I am slightly hungover this morning...” They shared a laugh.

 

“Yeah,” Ten agreed - nodding his head, “that would be great thank you.” Johnny got them both two tablets and some water, taking them quickly. Ten did the same.

 

Once they had finished medicating themselves, the conversation went quiet - both parties knowing full well that they had to talk. Talk about them, talk about last night, talk about the last few weeks. It was a slightly daunting prospect, nerves and excitement lingering in the silence, neither quite sure of even how to start. 

 

“So…” Johnny spoke up after the silence became too heavy, “We said we needed to talk about this, us, and I think now is as good a time as any.” Ten nodded, hands cradling his coffee mug. “Last night meant a lot to me,” Johnny admitted, meeting his eyes with a sincere look. “In fact, the last few weeks have meant a lot to me... and I know this whole thing started out as fake, but… I think its rather clear that you have meant a lot more than that to me for quite a while now.” He laughed quietly, feeling rather vulnerable as he confessed. "As I said yesterday, you've been on my mind since September, I never said anything because I didn't want to overstep a boundary at work, but once I learnt that you were planning on leaving, I felt like I had taken our time together for granted, so thank you for saying my name - for giving me extra time. 

 

Ten nodded, smiling along, with no hint of judgment in his eyes. “I admit, it took me a while to realise it but over the past few weeks, I’ve defiantly become rather attached to you.” His smile widened, “I mean we’ve made out a lot, fucked and just jerked each other off in the shower, that's got to mean something right?" He joked, removing some of the awkwardness. "Last night was amazing by the way, we defiantly have to do that again!" They both laughed before Ten quietly continued: "And... you mean a lot to me as well. I can joke all I want about how amazing having sex with you is, which I mean yeah it really is amazing, but so are the other things: the sweet afternoon texts, the goodbye kisses, waking up in your arms and being able to eat breakfast with you! These things hold just as much meaning, just as much importance as any sexual activity does." Ten paused, looking at Johnny with a deep sincerity: "Let's be honest, there's a reason your name was on my lips that day, I was just a bit oblivious at the time."

 

It felt good to finally share how they were feeling - no longer needing to question how the other felt or tiptoe around the subject. It was all out in the open. Now all they needed, was decide what to do with the information?

 

Johnny let out a breath, relaxing at Ten's words and reaching forward to link their hands. “So, how about we give this a real try then?” He asked, a slight nervousness to his voice.

 

Ten beamed at him now, nodding enthusiastically. He leaned forward connecting their lips in a passionate kiss, “I would love that.” He said, pulling away slightly - an air of excitement coming to rest over the two of them. 

 

The sound of a throat clearing caught their attention. It was from Mark, he was standing awkwardly by the kitchen door, Jaehyun’s coat on. Ready to leave for the day. “Sorry to interrupt guys...” He started, “But I’m headed off to work now, would you be able to tell Jae that I’m borrowing his coat when he gets back from… wherever he is…”

 

“Sure thing,” Johnny replied cheerily. “have a good day at work.” Mark thanked him and waved before leaving the house.

 

It was around five minutes later that the door opened again. Ten and Johnny were in the kitchen still. They had finished clearing up their plaits and were now enjoying another coffee before Ten was going to make a move.

 

Jaehyun entered the room, adorned in yesterday’s clothing, hair sticking up, purple marks visible on his neck and smug smile firmly in place.

 

“Someone got lucky last night!” Johnny stated, laughing at his friend's appearance.

 

“I could say the same to you.” Jaehyun shot back, sending a pointed look in the direction of Ten.

 

“We sure did!” Ten retorted, a smirk on his face and a playful glint in his eye.

 

Jaehyun sat down, pouring himself a mug of coffee. He looked like sex on legs.

 

“Mark borrowed your coat by the way...”

 

Jaehyun nodded, taking a large gulp of coffee. “That fine with me.” He shrugged, downing the rest of his drink in one go and stretching his arms. “I’m gonna shower.”

 

The couple watched him leave, Ten finishing up his own drink before letting out a sigh: "I should probably get home."

 

“Can I give you a lift?”

 

smiling again, Ten didn't have to think twice before responding: “I don’t see why not.” The two of them stood up from the table making there way back into Johnny’s bedroom. Ten packed his clothing into the bag Johnny handed him and picked up his phone from where it had been charging: 30percent — that was enough to send a few texts.

 

They slipped into their shoes and made there way out of the apartment, hand in hand, giddy excitement still fresh in their system. While they were waiting for the lift to arrive, Ten snapped a picture of their linked hands and quickly sent it to his group chat with Amber and Seulgi. ‘I said I would tell you guys first right?’ He typed, quickly adding, ‘We’re official!’ Just in case it wasn't obvious.

 

It didn't take long before he got a reply from them both.

 

‘About time!’ Amber wrote, while Seulgi just sent several keyboard smashes before congratulating them. Ten chuckled at his friends, turning his phone in Johnny's direction to show him their reactions. 

 

 ***

 

The distance between their apartments wasn't far at all and as usual, it didn't take long for Johnny to be pulling up into his normal space.

 

Ten pouted at Johnny and not wanting to leave. “I’ll miss you.” He said.

 

“I’ll miss you too.” They shared a long kiss, Johnny pulling away first to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Ten's ear. “I’ll see you tomorrow though, yeah?” Ten nodded, he was using today to get ready for his interview on the 21st and book his flight home on the 23rd, Johnny too needed to pack, his tickets back to Chicago booked well in advance. They kissed once more before reluctantly splitting for the day.


	15. Preparation

The 20th of December was spent cuddling in Ten’s apartment.

 

Over yesterdays breakfast, the two of them had discussed plans for the 21st. With Ten beginning to feel anxious about his interview, Johnny had happily offered to take him there, his time slot was at 11 am. Ten would be interviewed by Taemin, then told to demonstrate a dance to the class — something he might teach if he was running a group. The position he was going for was a modern dance instructor.

 

Ten had been preparing the dance for a while, choosing one of the choreography’s that he had showcased in university, but simplifying it slightly to make it more appropriate for the level he would be teaching. This area he wasn't too worried about. Which is why yesterday afternoon was spent researching the dance company and running through possible interview questions with his friends.

 

TM Dance was a fairly new academy. However, even after only three years, it had gained a reputation for its self.For a start, the staff were all known in the industry. There was: Taemin, the founder — he ran the modern dance group already, but as the company expanded, the need for more teachers was inevitable; The Ballerino Kim Jongin, who was currently teaching both classical and contemporary — known in the industry for his outstanding performance in The Nutcracker; Bae Juhyun or better known as her stage name Irene, was in charge of group performances — talented in many areas of dance and Zhang Yixing, a celebrity for his unique hip-hop style in China who had been personally invited by Lee Taemin. Next were the students: passionate people of different ages all with a common love for dance — TM Dance promised them a bright future.

 

Ten had done his research, he had watched the videos, he had practised through his dance for the hundredth time, now all that was left was to actually do the interview.

 

So this was why, the day before, Ten found himself wrapped in the warm embrace of his boyfriend as they lounged on the sofa — lazily relaying different information to Johnny as he rubbed comforting circles into his arm and asked questions. Due to them both going home for the holiday’s, they wanted to make the most of their time together, and what better way to do that than by watching re-runs of crap TV and going through Ten’s interview plan. 

 

By the third run-through of TM Dance facts, Johnny began pressing slow open mouthed kisses against Ten’s throat. “Baby,” he began between kisses, “I think you know everything there is to know about TM Dance.” He said, while trailing his lips down Ten’s neck and onto his collarbones, “You should give that brain of yours a bit of a rest.” Ten chuckled, carding his fingers through Johnny’s thick hair as the other continued sucking lightly against his skin.

 

“Do you have any suggestions?”

 

Johnny smiled, “Hmm, maybe a couple…”

 

“Well, you better show me then.”

 

With that, Johnny rolled so that he was hovering over Ten. Body slipping automatically between his legs. Ten grinned up at him, hands coming up to link around Johnny’s neck. “How about this?” Johnny asked before leaning down and capturing Ten’s lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Ten kissed back eagerly, pulling Johnny down and hooking one of his legs around him. He was only wearing a t-shirt - one of Johnny’s, material hanging down to his mid-thigh. Johnny used this as an excuse to explore the expanse of exposed skin. One hand supporting his body weight while the other caressed the side of Ten’s thigh, pushing the t-shirt up slightly, but stopping before he reached the others boxers.

 

Ten parted his lips, allowing him access. The kiss deepened, Johnny licked into his mouth as Ten tipped his head back — he would never get bored of this feeling. Their lips moving together bodies synchronising. Ten felt intoxicated, all senses overpowered by Johnny. He reached towards the other's t-shirt, pulling at the hem, he wanted to feel Johnny’s skin against his. After failing to shift the material Ten settled for trailing his fingers into the waistband of Johnny’s sweat pants. Allowing his hand to fully enter, and cup Johnny’s growing bulge. The other let out a low moan of encouragement, grinding forward into his touch. 

 

Johnny’s own hand slipped into Ten’s boxers then, squeezing at one of his ass cheeks. Ten gasped into the kiss, hips moving up on their own accord.

 

“Oh for fuck's sake!” A disgruntled voice sounded from behind them. Ten and Johnny halted their movements breaking the kiss and breathing heavily. Yuta soon came into view — hands on his hips, “I leave you alone for what?” Yuta checked his phone, “Ten minutes, and you guys decide to have sex on the couch?”

 

“Well, for a start,” Ten began, panting, “We weren't having sex.” Yuta scowled, “And for another thing, don't go acting like you and Sicheng haven’t fucked on most surfaces in this apartment!” He stated, not attempting to move from their current position. Johnny let out a laugh from where he was leaning over Ten.

 

Yuta turned red, spluttering out a reply “Well, but we, I would—” He stopped, letting out a sound of frustration, “That might be true, but at least we would do it when no one was home.” He finally managed to formulate a sentence, “It’s my day off as well remember.” The words may have sounded harsh if he wasn't already laughing at this point, shaking his head at his two friends.

 

“He’s probably right you know…” Johnny’s low voice sounded next to his ear. Nosing against the side of Ten’s face. 

 

“Shh, I know but let me tease him a bit more…” He whispers back. Johnny chuckled. “Well, that’s a bit unfortunate for you—” Ten spoke up louder, addressing his best friend. However, as he went to further annoy Yuta, Johnny subtly rolled his hips down against his. Ten stifled a moan, shooting his boyfriend a glare. Johnny only cocked an eyebrow, a suggestive smirk on his face. “Actually…” Ten’s voice sounded strained, “Your right, we were being inconsiderate. Johnny, how about we take this to my room?” He said in a rush.

 

Johnny nodded, “Yep, sounds like a plan.” Ten sat up pulling Johnny by the hand. “Sorry about that Yuta.” Johnny apologised, smiling guiltily at him as he was dragged from the room. 

 

Ten’s door closed with a bang, leaving the Japanese man in a state of slight confusion. He sat on the sofa and turned up the TV a little louder, hoping to drown out any noise that may escape from the other room. 

 

***

 

Later that evening Ten and Johnny decided to make dinner, mostly as an apology to Yuta. they may have been a little loud that afternoon…

 

When the two of them had ventured out of the bedroom, half dressed, sex hair and new love bites on show, they had come face to face with an irritated Yuta. Their friend had his headphones in and music turned up loud. “Did you forget I was here?” He all but yelled, pulling out his earphones and crossing his arms. The couple had only smirked at each other, giving him a half-assed apology and hurrying into the bathroom.

 

“Uh, Yuta?” Ten had called, sticking his head out the bathroom door, “You may want to put your headphones back in…” He gave his friend a pointed stare. Yuta rolled his eyes and left the apartment.

 

By the time he got back, the warm scent of food was wafting through the house. Yuta kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, surprised to find Ten and Johnny hard at work. One was chopping ingredients, while the other was already frying some meat. “Hey, you’re back!” Ten called as soon as his friend made an appearance. “We’re making stir Fry as an apology.” He explained, placing the knife on the chopping board and going over to hug his friend, “Sorry for annoying you earlier.”

 

Yuta shook his head smiling at his friend, “How are you going to hide these tomorrow?” He asked, pointing his finger at the freshly bloomed marks that littered his neck. Ten reached for them self-consciously, shrugging.

 

“Guess I’ll just wear a turtle neck…” He stated, walking back to the chopping board and tipping the vegetables into the wok. Yuta let out a laugh, smiling happily at the couple before leaving the room. He hadn't really been that annoyed at them in the first place.

 

It didn't take long for the other roommates to arrive. First was Sicheng, greeting his boyfriend with a soft kiss before sitting with him to chat about their days, then Yukhei, who commented on the great smell and sat at the table, patiently waiting for food.

 

The group sat down for a homemade meal, all of them complimenting the chefs. Ten had laughed, telling them not to get used to it. Yuta had raised an eyebrow at that, hoping it meant that today wouldn't be a repeat experience. He wasn't convinced though, making a mental note to check with Ten the next time he had a day off.

 

As the evening turned to night, the five of them found themselves stretched out in the living room watching some oldish movie that was playing. It was at this point that Ten began to feel restless, anxieties about tomorrow welling up inside him and making it difficult to sit still.He was leaning his head against Johnny’s shoulder as the other had an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

 

Johnny knew that Ten had lost interest in the film a while ago, eyes glazing slightly and frown forming as he probably went through every possible outcome of tomorrows interview. He lent down and whispered: “You okay baby?” placing a kiss against his temple. Ten startled pulled back to reality by the gentle words.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay just,” He paused letting out a sigh, “feeling a bit anxious.” Johnny nodded, rubbing his thumb over Ten’s knuckles.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked.

 

Ten shook his head, “I don't know…”

 

They sat like that for a couple of minutes, attention not quite going back to the film, Johnny leant down and spoke again, “Do you want to get some fresh air, we could go for a short walk?”

 

Ten looked up at Johnny then, his eyes were soft and the light from the TV was reflected in them. _Some fresh air would be good_ , Ten through to himself nodding and making his way to stand up. The room felt too warm and almost claustrophobic, some space was exactly what he needed.

 

As they both stood up three pairs of eyes turned to them. “You guys going somewhere?” Sicheng asked, lifting his head from Yuta’s lap.

 

“Yeah just out for some fresh air.” Johnny answered, hand loosely linked with Ten’s.

 

“It's cold out, take this.” Yukhei passed Johnny a blanket.

 

They thanked him and headed into the cool night.

 

Once they got outside, Ten plonked himself down on the nearest bench, taking a deep breath. He watched as a stream of clouds escaped his mouth, it really was cold outside. The ground was covered in a layer of snow, the night was still and the sky was clear. Ten gazed up at the stars, shivering slightly. Johnny quickly sat down next to him, wrapping the blanket around their backs and resting his chin on Ten’s shoulder.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Ten shook his head. Johnny kissed his cheek.

 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just watching the night sky. Despite the light pollution from the city, you could still clearly see the stars. Thousands of tiny sparkling lights, forming patterns and constellations. Looking at them reminded Ten of how small they were — a grounding thought.

 

Johnny was the first the stand, leaving the blanket around Ten and holding out his hand. “Let's go for a walk.” He suggested. Ten smiled and took his hand, re-draping the blanket over both of them and lacing their fingers together.

 

“Thank you” He whispered. Johnny just squeezed his hand a little tighter.

 

They walked together for a while, neither one talking, the sound of snow crunching under their feet the only thing breaking the silence. Seoul really was beautiful at night.

 

They were making their way around a small public garden when Ten spoke up: “I don't know why I’m so anxious…” he started, “I guess its just that this is the first opportunity I’ve had to do something I really love and I,” he took a deep breath, “I really don't want to mess it up.”

 

Johnny understood, he could see how much Ten wanted this and how much it would hurt to get rejected. He stopped walking and turned to look at Ten, pulling the younger into a tight hug. “All you can do is your best, no matter what the outcome is tomorrow, come out of it feeling proud of yourself!” Ten buried his face in Johnny’s chest, nodding his head in understanding. “I’m proud of you no matter what.” He finished, pressing a kiss into Ten’s hair.

 

Ten looked up at that, leaning up slightly to capture his lips. The kiss was short but sweet, both of them lingering afterwards, centimetres apart. “I’m so happy it was your stupid name that came out of my mouth all those weeks ago.” Ten said, a small smile appearing on his lips. Johnny lent in and kissed him again.

 

“Me too…” He sighed happily.

 

They made their way back to the apartment soon after that. The cold night air becoming slightly too much even with the extra blanket layer. The place was quiet when they got in, Ten’s roommates having gone to sleep while they were out. Ten and Johnny quickly got ready for bed, snuggled in under the covers, warmth slowly returning to their limbs.

 

A slight anxiety still remained inside Ten, but the cold air had tired him out enough, that he found he easily drifted of in Johnny’s embrace.


	16. Treat Yourself

Ten woke up with a gasp. He rolled over in bed and grabbed his phone from the side table. The time was 8:30 am. Taking a deep breath, he sighed in relief. He had just woken up from a stress dream were he had overslept and completely missed the interview, it had all felt so real at the time. He flopped back down, dropping his phone by his side and forcing himself to relax — it had only been a dream.

 

At the movement, the sleepy giant next to he began to stir. Johnny, yawned stretching and reaching out his arms, obviously confused by the lack of Ten. Seeing this, Ten moved over, allowing Johnny to wrap him in an embrace. A pair of tired eyes blinked open, a soft smile appeared on his face, “Good morning” He yawned, eyes beginning to adjust to the surroundings. Johnny rubbed one of his hands over his face before running it through his hair, “What time is it?” He asked.

 

“Morning, it’s 8:30. Sorry if I woke you up, I was having a stress dream.”

 

“You don't have to apologise.” Johnny assured, propping himself up on his elbow, “Do you want to talk about your dream?”

 

Ten thought about it for a second before nodding, “It was just a standard wake up late, miss the interview and no matter how hard you try it's like you can’t get your body to stand up properly… I’ll be fine, it was just stressful.”

 

Johnny nodded, listening to Ten’s explanation, “Stress dreams suck, I’m sorry you had one.” He leant over and pressed a kiss to Ten’s cheek, “How about I make some breakfast?” 

 

The two of them got out of bed, Ten grabbed an extra jumper and they both plodded into the kitchen.

 

“What do you fancy? I’ve been told I make great pancakes!” Johnny said, opening a few cupboards to see what ingredients they had.

 

“Pancakes sound great!” Ten exclaimed, walking over to where Johnny was standing, “Let me help you find the things you need.”

 

Together the two of them collected the ingredients and equipment and in no time, there were two stacks of delicious smelling pancakes placed next to each other on the table.

 

“Dig in!”

 

Ten poured a generous amount of maple syrup onto his stack, slicing into the pancakes and taking a large mouthful. Johnny really did make a mean pancake. “Mmmhhh, these are so good, you have to make these again.” Ten complimented, “Is this something you’d make a lot in America?”

 

While taking a bite of his own food, Johnny nodded, “Yeah, this is something my mum taught me when I was a kid.” He confirmed, smile evident in his voice as he thought back fondly to his childhood. He was going home on the 22nd, spending five days with his family before coming back on the 28th (two days spent travelling). It was a short break for such a long journey, but for Johnny, it had always been worth it. However this year, he couldn't help but feel slightly bittersweet about it. Him and Ten were going to be in completely different countries, they wouldn't be able to spend their first Christmas together.

 

Ten would also be away visiting family (From the 23rd to the 26th), and Johnny could already tell he was going to really miss the other while they were away.

 

As if Ten could read Johnny’s mind, he spoke up: “I'm going to miss you over Christmas.” He sighed pouting, “Why do Thailand and America have to be so far away from each other?”

 

“I’m going to miss you too.”

 

“Are you going to tell your family about us?” Ten asked, feeling slightly nervous about the answer.

 

Johnny smiled wide, “I think it will be impossible to shut me up about you!” Ten blushed.

 

“Good.” He stated, “Me too, I want my family to love you as much as I do—” He froze. Johnny's eyes widened.

 

“Did you just…“

 

“No!” Ten could feel himself turning redder. Yes, if he was being honest with himself, he had probably been in love (rather then just in lust or infatuated) With Johnny from around the 16th… But as that had only been six days ago, and as they had only really started dating three days ago, it had felt way too soon to be moving on to love confessions. And this was defiantly not the way he thought it would go, a slip up of words instead of a grand romantic gesture. _Damn it!_ He thought to himself, toying with the food on his plate.

 

A soft hand cupped his chin, tipping it up to face Johnny. There was a blush creeping up on his face as well, smile almost shy as he spoke, “Did you mean that?”

 

Ten went to protest, opening his mouth to deny everything. However, the words died in his mouth as he looked at his boyfriend, “I… yes.” He admitted, refusing to make eye contact with the other.

 

A pair of lips pressed against his, it was sweet and soft — exactly what Ten needed. The taste of maple syrup lingering on their lips. Johnny broke the kiss first, lowering his hand from Ten’s chin and smiling brightly at him. “Well, in that case…” He paused, “I want everyone to love you as much as I do too.”

 

It was incredibly cheesy, but even without the grand gestures he had dreamed off, Ten couldn't deny it was strangely romantic and more importantly — it fit them well. He was the first to laugh, pushing Johnny’s arm slightly and shaking his head. “Ah since when did we turn into such a cringy couple?”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Johnny joked, beginning to laugh as well.

 

“I do love it, I love you!” Ten was grinning from ear to ear now, confessions rolling easily off his tongue.

 

“I love you too.” hearing the words spoken back to him filled Ten with joy. He surged forward this time, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss, hands gripping Johnny’s hair, food long forgotten. Johnny’s arms came to his waist, pulling Ten closer to him. 

 

They finished off their meal after that, and Ten went to shower and get ready for the interview. Johnny gave him his space, allowing Ten all the time he needed to mentally prepare himself.

 

After showering, he set about styling his hair and deciding on an appropriate outfit. As he would be demonstrating his dance today, he wanted to wear something that was both smart and unrestrictive. In the end, he decided on a pair of tight stretch trousers and a black turtle neck (It might be seen as inappropriate to show up with visible marks all over his neck).Turning away from his reflection, Ten presented himself to Johnny, who had been quietly watching from the bed. “What do you think?” He asked, spinning in a circle once before standing still.

 

“I think you look like a gorgeous dance teacher, who they would be mad not to hire.” Johnny answered, standing up and running an appreciative hand down Ten’s side.

 

“Thank you.” Ten stepped close, kissing him once, then twice before pulling away with a groan, “Ugh we can’t, I don't want to pop an awkward boner before my interview!” He explained, stepping away.

 

Johnny laughed along too, agreeing with him. “To be continued?” He asked.

 

“Hmm definitely.” Ten confirmed with a suggestive smirk.

 

At this point, it was about time to leave, Ten wanted to be there in plenty of time so Johnny quickly slipped into more appropriate clothing and they went to leave the apartment. 

 

“Good luck man, I hope it goes well today.” Yukhei called when he saw them leaving.

 

“Yeah, brake a leg Ten!” Sicheng said, walking over with his boyfriend to see them off.

 

Yuta gave him a big squeeze, telling him it was going to be fine. “Look after him.” He said to Johnny giving him a pointed stare.

 

Johnny nodded squeezing Ten’s hand, “I will.”

 

With that they left, making the short trip from the apartment to the car. Even though Johnny had done a fantastic job distracting Ten from his worries this morning, he couldn't help but let out a shaky breath as they got into the vehicle.

 

“It really will be alright.” Johnny spoke softly.

 

“I know, thank you.” Ten nodded.

 

The drive to TM Dance studio’s was quick, Ten managed to keep himself calm, listening to the music playing through the radio and going over his notes in his head. In the end, they arrived with over five minutes to spare.

 

“I guess its best to go in earlier rather than wait…” Ten said as they pulled up into a free parking space outside the building, he sounded unsure of himself.

 

“Yeah, it’s a good idea,” Johnny confirmed, turning off the engine and moving to face Ten, “it shows you’re eager, and also means you don't have to sit here and be worried.”

 

Ten nodded, taking a deep breath and readying himself for the interview. “Okay,” he breathed, “I can do this!” he said with determination.

 

“You absolutely can!” Johnny beamed at him, “I believe in you.”

  

They shared a brief kiss, Ten took another steadying breath and got out the car. “I’ll be right here.” Johnny said.

 

“See you in a bit then.” Ten closed the door with a smile.

 

His legs felt like jelly as he walked to the building's entrance, but he pushed the feeling down, reminding himself of why he wanted this job so much. He controlled his breathing and walked into the reception. The room was bright, there was a nice white and wood theme, some contemporary art and a few potted plants dotted around. On one side was a reception desk, and to the other was a corridor leading to the dance rooms. He could see a few students walking around chatting happily, and caught a glimpse of one of the instructors heading into a dance room. 

 

“Hi,” Ten began, clearing his throat, “I’m here for my interview with Lee Taemin.” He announced, pleased with himself when his voice didn't shake or crack.

 

The receptionist looked up, polite smile on her face, “May I have your name?” She asked.

 

“Of course! It’s Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.” He said, reeling off his full name.

“Thank you, you may take a seat, Taemin will be here soon.” She smiled at Ten and he bowed thanking her and sitting himself down. 

 

It wasn't a long wait before the door leading to the corridor opened and Lee Taemin walked out. “Chittaphon?” He called out, looking in Ten’s direction. Taemin had an almost dreamlike air to him: he was tall, androgynous, body practically gliding into the room in that way that only a skilled dancer can manage. Ten stood up at the sound of his name, bowing and feeling thankful that he had arrived early.

 

“Hi that's me.” he said, shaking Taemin’s hand as he approached, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr Lee, everyone calls me Ten so your welcome to do so too, Chittaphon can be a bit of a mouthful!” He joked.

 

Taemin let out a small laugh of his own, “In that case, I’d like you to call me Taemin.” Ten bowed again. “Shall we start this interview?”

 

“Yes, absolutely.”

 

Taemin led him through the corridor and into an empty studio. Ten took one last deep breath and followed him in.

 

 

***

 

 

Forty minutes later, Ten walked out of TM Dance and towards Johnny’s car. There was a smile spread across his face.

 

Johnny, who had been nervously waiting, let out a sigh of relief when he saw this. “So, how’d it go?” he asked when Ten sat in the passenger seat, letting out a puff of air.

 

“I think it went well? God, this really is my dream job Johnny, now I’ve seen it I want it even more.”

 

“I’m so glad it went smoothly.”

 

“Thank you.” Ten leaned over and kissed him, cupping his jaw as he did so, “Your words really encouraged me.”

 

A soft smile formed on Johnny’s face. They kissed once more, before he was leaning back, a new idea popping into his head: “We should go out this afternoon, for a date.”

 

“A date?”

 

“Yeah, I realised that we’ve kind of never been on a real date together, and what better reason to do so now - than to celebrate your successful interview?”

 

“Hang on, I haven't got the job yet.” Ten reminded him, a smile spreading across his face.

 

“Maybe not yet… but you did just do an interview, I think that alone is worth celebrating.”

 

Ten laughed, “Okay, okay. Where should we go then?”

 

Johnny thought about this for a second, “How about…” He started, pulling out his phone and typing something in, “We get dinner at this restaurant?” He suggested, turning his phone to face Ten. On the screen showed the website for a new restaurant that had opened recently. According to reviews, it was going to quickly become a new hot spot in the city.

 

Ten widened his eyes. “I’ve been wanting to eat there since it opened!”

 

“Me too. So what do you think, should we treat ourselves tonight?”

 

Ten nodded enthusiastically.

 

***

 

On the way back to Ten’s apartment, they made plans for the evening. Before setting off Johnny had called to make reservations, luckily they managed to get one for 8 pm. The restaurant was really close to Johnny’s apartment, so they decided to pick Ten up at 7:15, then walk from Johnny’s place.

 

After the plans were made, Ten told Johnny all about his interview. “-so all in all,” he finished, “although I don't want to get my hopes up, I am feeling really positive about the whole thing.”

 

“And so you should.” Johnny agreed, smile wide on his face.

 

They arrived at Ten’s place and said their goodbye’s. Johnny still had some packing to do for his flight tomorrow evening so he needed to get that sorted out. “I’ll see you tonight.” They kissed goodbye and Johnny drove off.

 

Ten used the rest of that afternoon as a chance to relax, he ate leftovers for lunch, had a long shower and lounged out on the sofa watching whatever was on. It was also Yukhei’s day off, so the two of them were able to talk all about the interview.

 

His friend had been really pleased to hear it went well and gave him a big hug, knowing how stressed out Ten had been these past few days. “I hope you guys have a great time tonight.”

 

“Thank you, I’m really excited, this is kind of mine and Johnny’s first official date.” Yukhei looked at him with a disbelieving expression. “It’s true! Before this, we had met up for ‘fake dates’ as a group, gone to the party because that's how this whole thing started and met up by ourselves only a couple of times.”

 

“And you don't count getting lunch together as a date?”

 

“I mean I guess.” Ten laughed, “But this is the first time we’re actually calling it one.”

 

Yukhei laughed now, “You guys are funny, all this time you’ve spent together, and you really didn't realise you were pretty much dating already!” Ten shot a glare at him, “Hey hey, no hate, I’m happy for you both — glad you finally stopped being so oblivious!” At this comment he received a light whack on his arm, it did nothing but make him laugh more.

 

In the end, Ten couldn't keep his serious expression, cracking up at the realisation that he and Johnny really had been a bit slow in realising each other's feelings. “Fuck you.” He said without any malice in his voice.

 

Yukhei just shrugged, “I think that should be saved for Johnny…” He wiggled his eyebrows, making a crude expression.

 

Ten let out a sound mixed between amusement and frustration, flopping dramatically back onto the sofa and turning up the TV.

 

 ***

 

Thankfully that evening rolled around quickly. Now that the stress of the interview was over, Ten found himself excitedly waiting for Johnny to get here and for their date to begin.

 

As it was a semi-fancy restaurant, Ten had spent a while picking out an outfit. In the end, he decided to go with: a plain white t-shirt, tucked into a pair of tailored trousers with a blazer style jacket. He put in his earnings and blow-dried his hair, checking himself over before exiting his bedroom.

 

“Wow, Ten you look good, off somewhere special?” Yuta asked while he and Sicheng prepared food in the kitchen.

 

“Yep!” Ten nodded, “Johnny and I are going to the new restaurant that recently opened.”

 

“Oh nice, tell me what it's like, I’ve been meaning to go there.”

 

“I will don't worry.” He assured before adding, “Although it will have to wait, I don't plan on coming home tonight…” He raised his eyebrows, a smirk on his face.

 

“Ew, I don’t want to know!” Sicheng complained, making a face. Ten laughed slinging his arm around his neck.

 

“If I had to put up with you two, then your gonna have to put up with me and Johnny.”

 

Luckily for Sicheng,there was a knock at the door announcing Johnny's arrival: “That's for me, I’ll see you guys at some point tomorrow.” and with that he was off, waving to his friends and pulling the door open. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Johnny was standing there, blinding smile on his face, leaning effortlessly against the doorway.

 

Ten allowed his eyes to roam over the man in front of him. Johnny was wearing a pair of black fitted trousers, and a black and white patterned shirt. It was safe to say he looked as hot as ever. “Hey, sexy.” Ten greeted, pulling Johnny in for a kiss. He locked their mouths together, hands running down the front of his shirt before resting on his hips.

 

Johnny held onto his forearms, kissing back eagerly.“You ready to go?” He asked once they had pulled apart.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

From Johnny’s apartment, the walk to the restaurant was about five minutes. The night was cold, but Ten found he didn't notice it, body pressed closely to Johnny’s as they walked hand in hand through the streets.

 

They rounded a corner and the restaurant came into view. A long line of people was waiting outside in hopes of getting a table, Johnny silently thanked himself for making reservations.

 

“Hi, we have a table for two reserved,” Johnny spoke when they got to the front door.

 

“Hello Sir, may I take your name please?”

 

“Yeah absolutely, it should be under Seo, that's S E O…” Johnny spelt out, smiling at the member of staff, hand now resting against the small of Ten’s back.

 

“Reservation for 8 pm?” 

 

“That's the one.”

 

“Thank you, sir, your table is just this way.” The member of staff led the two of them into the restaurant and over to an empty table. They both took their seats and thanked her as she left.

 

“Wow, this place is nice!” Ten stated, looking around the room.

 

Johnny hummed, also looking around before his eye landed back on Ten: “You look amazing by the way.”

 

Ten turned his attention back to Johnny, “Thank you, but have you seen yourself?” He smirked when a light blush came onto the other’s face.

 

They ordered a bottle of red wine between them and chatted happily as they waited for the waiter to return.

 

The wine arrived quickly and they both tasted it before confirming their order, “This is great, Thank you.” Johnny said as the waiter filled up both of their glasses.

 

“Are you ready to order?”

 

Johnny looked at Ten, who nodded, menu in hand. “Yes, we are thank you.”

 

The waiter got out his notebook and looked toward the two of them expectantly.

 

“Right,” Ten started, “I’ll have the seafood platter, please.”

 

“And I’ll get the spaghetti, thank you.” Johnny finished.

 

The waiter jotted this down, “Is that all, may I interest you in any starters?”

 

“Ah yes! May we also get some bread and olives please?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

The evening was really enjoyable, the wine was of high quality, the food was delicious and the company was good. Ten’s cheeks were sore from the amount of smiling he’d done, unable to control the giddy laughter that bubbled up inside him. They were both comfortably tipsy, the wine adding a soft glow to everything.

 

Throughout the evening, Ten made sure to set a flirty mood This had started as soon as the starter had arrived. He had picked up and olive between his finger and thumb, placing it into his mouth. Making sure to lick suggestively as he did so. Noticing the way Johnny’s eyes followed this, unconsciously licking his own lips. Ten loved the way he could rile Johnny up so easily, loved seeing how flustered he could make him.

 

The t-shirt he was wearing did nothing to hide the, only somewhat faded, hickeys on his neck, and Ten knew just how much Johnny loved seeing them on display. He had told him so yesterday, bodies pressed together in the heat of the moment, Johnny had moaned out how hot it was to see Ten marked up by him. At that time, Ten had only whined loudly, body reacting eagerly to the appreciative touches. But he had filed the information away.

 

That’s why this evening, after having to hide them all day, Ten decided to show them off, wanting everyone to see.

 

From the way Johnny’s eyes kept going back to his neck, he knew they hadn't gone unnoticed. This made him smirk slightly, propping his chin on his hand and watching as the other man’s throat bobbed.

 

Next was when they were eating. “Can I try a bit?” Ten asked, pointing down to Johnny’s plait with his own utensils. “I’ll give you some of my squid.” He bargained. Johnny seemed to consider this before nodding and scooping up a mouthful to offer Ten. He accepted it, opening his mouth wide and wrapping his lips around the chopsticks. He closed his eyes, taking the bite in one go and moaning low. When he pulled away, Johnny had an eyebrow quirked in amusement, sending Ten a questioning stare. “I don’t.” Ten started.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I don’t, I don’t have a food kink!” The two of them burst out laughing, heads leaning together.

 

“So what, are you just _trying_ to get me all hot and bothered then?” Johnny asked, batting his eyelashes.

 

Ten smirked, “Is it working?”

 

Johnny smirked back, “I guess you'll just have to wait and see…”

 

“Ugh, you tease.”

 

“Yeah, but you love me.”

 

“Damn it, I do.” Ten jokingly kicked Johnny under the table.

 

What started off as a way to get back at the other, quickly turned into a game of footsie that continued for the rest of the meal. 

 

By the time they had both finished eating, their legs were firmly pressed against each other. Ten had hooked his foot around Johnny’s and Johnny was gently rubbing his against Ten’s.

 

His breath hitched when Ten’s foot moved from its position on the floor, to rest instead in Johnny’s lap, pressing tentatively against his crotch.Enjoying his reaction, Ten experimented with pressing his foot down slightly, lightly rubbing. Johnny’s mouth parted. He looked up at Ten, eyes dark. However, before he could say anything, the waiter arrived again.

 

“Can I interest you in any desserts?” He asked politely.

 

Johnny cleared his throat, ripping his attention away from Ten, “Ah no thank you, but could w—“

 

“Actually I’d like to look please.” Ten cut in, eyes not leaving Johnny’s face.

 

The waiter didn't even bat an eyelid, quickly putting down two menus and walking away.

 

“Now who’s the tease?” Johnny questioned, voice low.

 

The smirk on Ten’s face got bigger, “I just like to see you squirm…” He removed his foot from his crotch, picking up the menu and flicking through it. Johnny gaped at him, feeling annoyingly turned on by the assertiveness Ten was showing.

 

“Fuck…” Johnny hissed under his breath.

 

The only acknowledgement Ten gave to this was a slight twitch of his lips, eyes not even flicking up to look at the other.

 

They sat like this for the next five minutes. Ten pretending to ignore Johnny while his leg’s continued to tangle themselves with his. And Johnny watching on, downing the rest of his wine and looking at his boyfriend with hunger in his eyes. He didn't even glance at the dessert menu.

 

The waiter came over again at this point, asking if they were ready to order. At this, Ten looked up giving him a blinding smile before he picked up both menus and handed them back. “Thank you but we’ve changed our minds. Instead, could we have the bill please?”

 

“Of course, one moment please.”

 

Once the waiter had walked away, Johnny spoke up. “You're not having anything?” He questioned.

 

Ten shook his head, eyes finally coming up to meet Johnny’s, “No,” He confirmed, “I’d rather have you…”

 

Johnny felt his mouth go dry, arousal spiking through him. Looking back at this, he was thankful that his self-control stopped him from pouncing on the other right there and then. 

 

The bill arrived quickly and they split the price, thanking the staff generously before leaving.

 

They walked out of the restaurant and down the street. As they turned the corner that led towards Johnny’s apartment, he stopped them. Moving swiftly, Johnny tangled his fingers into Ten’s hair and pushed him against a wall, kissing him passionately. Ten gasped into the kiss, threading his own hands in Johnny’s hair and pulling him down for more.

 

The night was even colder now, but neither of them noticed bodies burning with want. “Johnny…” Ten panted against his lips, “People might see us.” As he said this, he pulled at Johnny’s hair, hooking his leg up.

 

Johnny moved his hand to hold it there, pressing them chest to chest. “I don't care.” He growled out, surging forward for another kiss. Their bodies grinding together, Ten broke the kiss the let out a string of moans.

 

“Your place, NOW!” He demanded, desperate for more. Johnny couldn't say no to that, grabbing Ten’s hand and pulling him towards the apartment.

 

They half walked half ran back, stopping every so often for another impromptu make-out session. When they burst into the apartment lobby, they were halted by the lift being in use. Inpatient and unwilling to wait, the pair headed to the stairs — laughing loudly as they raced each other up.

 

They crashed into the apartment, not caring if they made too much noise, and headed straight for the bedroom. This was the last night before they were both heading home for Christmas, they wanted to make the most of it.

 


	17. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and smutty~ 
> 
> Feel free to skip this chapter!

“Fuck Ten, do you know how crazy you've been driving me all evening?” Johnny asked as they fell onto his bed, Ten landing on top of him.

 

“Good to see making you ‘all hot and bothered’ worked then…” Ten hummed, sitting in his lap and grinding down on Johnny’s crotch, relishing the way the other arched his back, moaning loudly. Ten decided he liked this view, Johnny all fucked out below him.

 

Feeling strangely confident, he spoke up again: “Johnny, can I ride you?” He asked, continuing to move against Johnny.

 

“Fuck, yes! Ten please…” Johnny all but begged, hips thrusting up slightly.

 

“Strip.” Ten commanded, jumping off his lap and shedding himself off his jacket and t-shirt. Johnny sat up, unbuttoning his shirt and chucking it on the floor, before working on his belt.

 

Watching him fumble with the buckle, Ten decided to help. He sank to his knees in front of Johnny. Removing the other’s hands and undoing the belt himself, palming his erection through his trousers as he went. Johnny tipped his head back at the contact. He pulled his trousers off then worked on ridding Ten of his. “Let me prep you?” Johnny panted, looking at the now fully naked Ten in front of him.

 

However, Ten just shook his head.

 

Johnny looked at him with concern, maybe Ten had changed his mind? He opened his mouth to ask if he was alright, prepared to stop everything at the first sign of discomfort when Ten smirked down at him.

 

“I can see that brain of your’s working away, don’t worry I’m fine.” He assured, “I just don’t need you to prepare me…” He reached behind himself, pulling out the buttplug that he had decided to insert earlier.

 

Johnny stared at him in amazement, “How long have you had that in?” He questioned

 

“All evening…” Ten answered, biting his lip. Johnny moaned at the thought of it, dick twitching as he realised what this meant.

 

“Come here!” He stated, voice husky. Ten obliged, pushing Johnny down on to his bad as he climbed on top of him. Once he was seated he reached over and opened the bedside table, grabbing the lube and a condom. He poured some onto his hand, lining their dicks up and beginning to roughly stroke them together. Johnny moaned, hands coming to rest on either one of Ten’s thighs, gripping tight.

 

After a few more tugs, Johnny grabbed the condom, ripping it open and slipping it on as Ten readied his position. 

 

“You ready?” Ten asked -  Johnny’s dick lined up with his entrance.

 

“Fuck, yes, I’m ready…” Johnny moaned out, the anticipation killing him. With that Ten sank down onto his cock, ignoring the slight burn as he seated himself all the way in Johnny’s lap. He stilled waiting for his body to adjust while the man below him moaned loudly, hands desperately searching for something to hold onto. “Ten baby, crap.” a string of moans fell out of Johnny's mouth, head pressing back into the pillow. 

 

Once he was ready, Ten began to move. Pulling almost all the way off Johnny’s dick, before rolling his hips harshly down. This caused him to moan now, starting up a steady, bouncing rhythm

 

As they became used to this, and the movement started to be more fluid, Johnny began to thrust up, meeting Ten as he dropped down. The pleasure that this caused had Ten swearings loudly, a drawn-out “Fuck!” Leaving his mouth as Johnny found his prostate. They kept up this pace for a while, Ten bouncing as Johnny fucked up into him. He had his head thrown back, neck bared, hands holding tightly onto Johnny’s side.

 

Needy whines began to escape Ten’s mouth, legs beginning to tire but body needing more. “Johnny, Johnny.” He panted, “Fuck I need more, faster—.” Unable to do much about the pace from where he was laying, Johnny hooked his arms under Ten’s legs, flipping them over easily so that he was now on top.

 

Ten, being the flexible dancer that he was, hooked his legs over Johnny’s shoulders — this different angle allowing him to go deeper. Johnny moaned low as Ten clenched around him leaning forward to press an opened mouthed kiss against his lips.He rolled his hips into Ten, the noises the younger was making only spurring him on.

 

Ten was moaning loudly, back arching off the bed at each thrust of Johnny’s hips. His whole body felt as if it was on fire, pleasure jolting through him with every movement.

 

“Fuck Johnny I’m close-” Ten panted out, “Don’t stop.” He said, hand reaching down to jerk himself off. Johnny picked up the pace, skin slapping against skin, chasing his own orgasm.

 

It didn't take long before Ten’s moans became high pitched and his back arched off the bad, “Yes yes Johnny!” He screamed coming over himself.

 

Johnny kept up the pace, moans falling out of his mouth now before he too reached the end. He groaned loudly, Ten’s name spilling over his lips, thrusts stuttering and slowing down, before completely stopping.

 

They stayed there for a moment, breathing hard, foreheads pressed together, skin slick with sweat.

 

Johnny pulled out, and Ten whined feeling overstimulated, he was going to feel this in the morning.

 

It wasn’t long after that for Johnny to get up and leave the room, returning shortly with a glass of water and a damp cloth — taking care of Ten had become somewhat of a post-sex habit now. Ten smiled sleepily at him, allowing Johnny to clean them both up while he chugged the glass in one go. 

 

“You always take such good care of me.” Ten yawned, pulling Johnny into bed after he’d finished.

 

“Well, you deserve only the best.” Johnny stated, kissing him softly. They were both covered in sweat, hair messed up and smelling of sex, but neither could care less. Instead, burrowing into the warmth of the bed, and burying themselves under the soft covers.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk tomorrow…” Ten said, letting out a laugh. Johnny felt a pang of guilt run through him: he shouldn't have gone so hard, he should have made sure Ten was properly prepared. These thoughts were all running through his mind until Ten noticed his silence and spoke up: “Don’t you dare feel bad about it, you gave me exactly what I wanted, and that… that was amazing!” He reassured, running his hands through Johnny’s hair. 

 

Johnny pressed a kiss against Ten’s shoulder. “I’m so lucky to have you.” He mumbled watching Ten drifted off, sleep soon taking over him as well. If Ten was in pain tomorrow, he’d happily carry him wherever he needed to go. 


	18. Before You Go

As predicted, Ten was feeling sore come the morning. He woke up with his body tangled with Johnny’s, comfortably warm in the safety of the duvet. The sun was creeping through his curtains, but unlike last time he woke up here, he didn't have a hangover to ruin it. He went to role over — wanting to get closer to his boyfriend and interweave themselves more. However, as he moved his leg slightly a dull ache went through his body — starting from his ass and working it’s way up. _Yeah, that's about right_ , Ten thought, smiling at the reminder of last nights activities.

 

A soft hand carded through his hair and Ten properly opened his eyes. Johnny, who had woken up before him, looked at Ten with a soft expression. He had one hand propping up his head, while the other that had been trailing through Ten’s hair, was repositioned on his hip. “How are you feeling?” He asked, voice low and croaky.

 

Ten smiled, yawning and stretching before answering: “Well fucked.” He hummed, pulling the covers tighter around him and letting out another yawn.

 

Johnny chuckled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Ten’s ear, “Well, I won't be complaining if I have to carry you everywhere today.” Ten laughed at this, sleepily mumbling something about how strong and sexy he was. Johnny pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

When they finally decided to leave the comfort of the bed and shower, Ten made sure to be careful when walking. Slipping into a pair of Johnny’s sweats and a t-shirt before standing up. Johnny who was doing the same on the other side, watched cautiously as his boyfriend went to move.

 

Ten took a couple of steps forward, limping as he did so. The dull ache turning into a sharp pain with his movement. He didn't mind it, and knew that after a bit of stretching, he would be able to walk normally — it was just the sleep stiff body making it difficult.

 

Before he could walk out the room, however, a strong pair of hands hooked under his legs, holding him bridal style. He yelped loudly, bursting out in laughter as Johnny picked him up. “How about I take you to the bathroom?” He asked, holding him firmly in place.

 

Ten hooked his arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek, “I won't say no to that.” He laughed.

 

With a lot of laughter and possibly some broken objects, they somehow managed to make it into the bathroom. Johnny placed Ten gently down on the toilet seat and grabbed the toothbrushes.

 

They took a long shower together, soapy hands gently caressing over sore muscles. The water was warm, and by the end, most of the aches were disappearing from Ten’s body. They cut off the spray, stepping out into the steamy room and re-dressing themselves. Exiting the bathroom, Ten decided it would be best if he walked to the kitchen, wanting to get used to the feeling and therefore stop limping sooner.

 

As they entered the kitchen, they found Jaehyun sitting at the table, coffee in hand. “Morning.” He said, not looking up from his phone screen. When he finally did, he raised an eyebrow, taking in the way Ten limped over to the table, “Damn, you guys must have gone hard last night! I hope you didn't scar Mark too much?” He laughed taking a swig of his coffee and sending a suggestive wink in Johnny’s direction. Johnny just stuck his middle finger up in return.

 

“Your one to talk.” Ten said, pointing to the hickeys on Jaehyun’s neck, “I can see you got some last night as well.”

 

At this, Jaehyun smirked: “Yup! You know, Taeyong’s really something.” He finished off, smiling at the memory.

 

“You’re still seeing him?” Johnny asked, sounding slightly surprised.

 

Jaehyun nodded, “Yeah, I think I really like him…” He shrugged, standing to put his empty mug by the sink and put on some toast.

 

After chatting for a bit with Jaehyun, Johnny poured him and Ten a mug of coffee and asked what he’d like to eat. In the end, they both decided on toast as well. 

 

Just as they were digging into breakfast, a disgruntled looking Mark walked into the room. His eyes shot daggers at Johnny and Ten before he turned his back on them and started making his own food. Jaehyun watched the situation, struggling to keep his laughter at bay as the younger stomped around. Once he had made his cereal and grabbed his own cup of coffee, Mark sat down at the table, across from the couple. There was a pause of silence, neither Ten or Johnny knew if they should be the first to speak.

 

They didn't have to wonder long however, as when Johnny went to open his mouth Mark’s hand shot up, silencing him before he had begun.

 

“Don’t.” He said in warning. Johnny’s lips twitched, trying to suppress his own laughter as Jaehyun exploded from where he was currently standing.

 

“Mark I—“

 

“I said don’t.” Mark cut him off, “Look, guys, don't get me wrong I’m very happy for you… but that doesn't mean I want to be woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of you two getting it on in the next room.”

 

Ten, who had been trying to stay serious through all of this let out a snort.

 

“This isn't a laughing matter guys!” Mark pouted.

 

“I know, your right, your right! We’re sorry Mark.” Ten apologised through his laughter.

 

“Yeah sorry dude, I’ll be sure to let you know the next time we plan on fucking loudly…” Johnny cracked up at the end, no longer being able to hold it in.

 

Mark glared at the couple, who was now leaning heavily against each other, head’s thrown back. “Or you could just be quieter, you know this isn't just your apartment, I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbours could hear you too!”

 

Jaehyun came over to pat the younger’s back, “It’s okay Mark, karma’s a bitch — Ten can’t even walk properly this morning, I doubt they're be doing anything like that again for a while…”

 

“Don’t be so sure of yourself.” Ten smirked, “The next time we see each other will be after almost six days, you'll be lucky if I don't jump Johnny right there in the airport!” He joked, Johnny squeezed his thigh under the table, still laughing hard at the situation.

 

“Oh yeah, what time are you going to the airport today?” Mark asked, changing the conversation.

 

“My flights at 5 pm, so I’ll be getting there for 3.” Johnny said, remembering how Mark was also going home today.

 

“Ah cool, do you mind if I grab a lift with you, mines at 5:30?”

 

“Yeah, that's fine man.”

 

The rest of the morning was spent chilling. Johnny finished packing his suitcase, and he and Ten cuddled together on the couch. There was some TV on in the background, but neither one of them was paying much attention, more interested in being wrapped in the other’s embrace, talking in low whispers.

 

Jaehyun made lunch for everyone, and the group sat down to eat. Ten and Johnny only unhooking their hands when they really needed to.

 

Sooner then they wanted, it was time to leave. The drive to the airport was around 40 minutes, and to make sure it wouldn't matter if they got stuck in traffic, they decided it would be better to leave sooner rather then later. Johnny and Mark grabbed their suitcases, Ten loaded his things from last night into a plastic bag.

 

Jaehyun was driving and Mark quickly called shotgun, but Ten and Johnny couldn't care less, being much more happy to curl up together in the back seats. Ten was still wearing Johnny’s clothing and had made it very clear that he would be taking them with him to Thailand, Johnny didn't mind at all, it was cute seeing his boyfriend all swamped in his oversized sweats anyway.

 

They arrived at the airport in perfect time. Jaehyun pulled up to the short stay carpark and cut off the engine. Mark was the first to move, grabbing his carry bag and heading to the boot. Jaehyun stepped out the car as well, helping the younger hold his stuff and double check his documents.

 

Johnny and Ten sat there for a little longer, “I guess I should go…” Johnny started, reluctantly. Ten looked up, already missing the other. “I’ll be back in a few days.” He said, trying to reassure Ten.

 

“I know.” Ten nodded, “I’ll still miss you.” He smiled, leaning in to embrace Johnny.

 

“I’ll miss you too.” Johnny agreed, they pulled back from the hug, sharing a slow kiss, neither one of them wanting to rush their goodbyes.

 

After facing hate at work for their relationship, they didn't want to expose themselves in front of total strangers, this is why it was better to share their goodbyes now rather than by the check-in desk. 

 

A small knock on the window brought them back to reality. “Guys…” It was Jaehyun, “We should probably get going.” They agreed and exited the car, hands unlinking as Johnny grabbed his travel bag and suitcase. They walked in as a group, Ten and Jaehyun stepping back when the other two went to check in their luggage. Once that was over, it was the short trip upstairs to the bag check where they would be parting.

 

Mark got in line quickly, saying a brief goodbye to his friends before he placed his bag and other belongings into the tray and waited his turn. Johnny said goodbye to Jaehyun and thanked him for the lift, before turning his attention to Ten. He pulled Ten in for a quick but tight hug, moving away and squeezing his hand. “Have fun in Thailand!” He stated, “I’ll text you when I get to the states.” He was smiling wide, beginning to pull away from Ten.

 

“Thank you, I’ll text you too.” He replied, adding quickly, “Merry Christmas to you and your family, tell them I say hi.”

 

“I will. Merry Christmas to you too!” With that, he was walking away, placing his stuff on the conveyor belt.

 

Ten and Jaehyun watched as they got to the other side, waving them off as they walked to the waiting area.

 

Jaehyun dropped Ten home after that, wishing him a good Christmas, “I’ll pick you up at around 9 pm on the 28th.” He finished.

 

“Thanks, have a good Christmas too, I’ll see you in a few days.”

 

As he entered the apartment, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Johnny’s name appeared on his screen. He unlocked it quickly, wanting to read what he had to say.

 

‘Hey Ten, I realised I forgot to tell you I love you, so I love you! See you in a few days!’

 

Ten chuckled, shooting back an ‘I love you too you dork’ with a few too many heart emojis, something neither of them had stopped doing since they began properly dating. 

 

 ***

 

Ten had an early start the next morning. His flight left at 8:30 meaning him and a very tired Yukhei and were setting off at the unsociable time of 5 am. He had finished packing his bag the night before, only grabbing things like his toothbrush and phone charger the next day.

 

They got to the airport in good time, checking in easily. Ten said goodbye to Yukhei and the two wished each other a happy Christmas.

 

He made his way through the bag check and into the duty-free area, buying a few things he needed for the flight. He was excited to go home. It had been a while since he’d seen his family and he was looking forward to telling them about everything going on in his life.

 

After a bit of shopping, decided to get a refreshment, ordering himself a coffee at the nearest airport cafe. He sat down with his drink checking the time on his phone. It was coming up to 7:40, Johnny’s flight should have landed by now. Just as this thought crossed his mind he received a text: ‘Hey, I’m in Chicago! Just been picked up by my parent at the airport, on my way to the family house now.’

 

‘Hey, how was the flight!'

 

‘It was good thank you, I’m totally shattered though! What are you up to?’

 

‘Just waiting in the airport my flight will be boarding in around half an hour.’

 

‘Can I call you?’

 

‘Sure’

 

Not long after Ten had sent the text, his phone started ringing — Johnny’s name on the screen.

 

“Hey.” He spoke softly.

 

“Hey Ten,” Johnny answered, voice tired. “Don’t worry this isn't going to cost a stupid amount, I brought a travel plan.”

 

Ten chuckled, “I wouldn't mind even if I had a killer bill.” he admitted.

 

“You say that now…” Johnny laughed, smile evident on his voice. A moment later he sighed, “I miss you already.”

 

“I miss you too.”

 

“And I didn't get to say I love you properly yesterday and I know I texted it but I just wanted to say itout loud,” There was a pause where Johnny realised he was rambling “I love you Ten.” 

 

Ten’s heart clenched, as it did every time he heard those words leave his boyfriends mouth, “I love you too.” A smile spread across his face, “Now tell me, did you watch any good movies on the plane?”

 

The two of them launched into a conversation then, about the plane journey, Johnny telling him all about the movies he’d watched. They were halfway through the story of Johnny’s food disaster when a tannoy announcement sounded overhead. “Flight Th4013 to Bangkok is now boarding”.

 

Johnny stopped speaking, “Is that your flight?” He asked.

 

“Yeah that's me, I should probably go… I’m sorry you couldn't finish your story.”

 

“Hey don't worry about it, I’ll save it for later.” He assured, “Have a good flight and text me when you get there.”

 

“I will, promise!” Ten said, standing up and hoisting his bag onto his shoulder. “Speak soon, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, have a safe flight.”

 

“Thank you bye.” Ten waited to hear the ‘bye’ from the other side of the phone before hanging up and heading for his gate. 


	19. Christmas

Spending Christmas at home had been perfect! Ten had forgotten how much he loved spending the holidays with his family — catching up and sharing news from the past year.

 

Ten had told them all about his change of job, his recent interview and the opportunity he was going for. In return, his family had  been nothing but supportive, wishing him luck and happiness in his new work ventures (even if he was throwing away a perfectly stable job).

 

He had also told them about Johnny, the obnoxiously tall sweetheart that Ten had dragged headfirst into his life by accident… and more importantly how he'd chosen to stay.

 

His parents had taken the news well, asking to see pictures of him and wanting to know more about his American upbringing. Ten had happily obliged, pleased to be able to gush all about his wonderful boyfriend.

 

Obviously, he had missed Johnny while they were away from each other. However, the two had been able to chat regularly both over text and call. They had even managed to face time one evening (in Ten’s time zone) although that didn't last long as Ten’s little sister had overheard them chatting and launched herself into his room demanding to be introduced. “Gah, I’ll bring him over one day can’t you just wait till then?” Ten had said, jumping up from his position on the bed and trying to hold his phone out of her reach — Johnny’s chuckling could be heard through the speakers. 

 

On the 24th, Ten and his sister had gone into the local market place to pick up some last minute presents. It was a bit of a tradition of theirs and a perfect way to properly catch up. Although they had already gotten the main, important gifts (re: for each other and their parents), they both found that the market was the best place to buy things for friends. And this year, Ten had an extra person to bye for.

 

Although he and Johnny hadn't spoken about getting gifts, Ten felt that as he was here, he may as well get something for his boyfriend as well as his roommates. The only question was what?

 

They started off by buying a few sweets and snacks. This was an easy gift that always went down well with both of their friend groups, simple, easy and inexpensive. Ten selected a couple of items for each of his roommates, remembering the ones they preferred from last year. He also picked up extra items for himself, Johnny, Mark and Jaehyun (for all Ten knew they had never tried Thai snacks and that defiantly needed to change).

 

The next stop was the spice stool. One of Ten’s favourite things about coming home was being able to buy loads of Thai spices for when he got back to Korea.

 

While he was shopping around for the things he needed, Ten was also searching for something to get Johnny. Unfortunately, with this, he had drawn a blank. He wanted to get something that was both thoughtful but not overburdening, not cheap, but not too expensive.

 

Luckily for him, he had brought his sister along. And as he finished paying for the spices, she called out to him.

 

“Hey, Chittaphon, what about this?” Curious about what she had found, Ten wondered over to his sister. She was standing by a table that displayed a selection of silver jewellery ranging from earrings to bracelets, to necklaces. “Silver is a romantic gift," she explained, "and look these aren’t out of your price range!” She stated, pointing to the smaller items.

 

Ten looked down, letting his eye’s scan over the bracelets. They were simple silver bands with intricate designs, nothing overstated and nothing too flashy. “Perfect!” He selected the bracelet that he was most drawn to and paid for the item, very pleased with the things he had managed to buy today.

 

Once again, the local Thai market had not let him down.

 

 ***

 

The rest of the time spent in Thailand went quickly. Christmas was a blur of gift giving, food eating and family meeting — and before Ten knew it the 26th had come around and he was getting the evening flight home.

 

Back at the airport, Ten had given his family a big hug. Thanking them for the great Christmas and promising to call them more often. His suitcase weighed almost double then it had on the way there, gifts from his family bundled into his clothes for safe keeping.

 

“If you get the chance you must come home for a short break next year!” Ten’s mum spoke, pressing a kiss to Ten’s hair, “And bring Johnny, we’d love to meet him.”

 

“Ten smiled nodding, “I will, I want you guys to meet him too.”

 

“Good luck with the job stuff Ten.” He thanked his sister, pulling her in for a half hug and ruffling her hair (much to her annoyance). 

 

“Yeah and Happy New Year!” His dad said, waving him off as Ten headed towards the check-in.

 

“See you guys soon.”

 

As much as Ten loved his family, and he really did love them a lot, he couldn't help but feel slightly excited about heading back to South Korea. So much was awaiting him in the new year, and Ten was ready to jump straight into it.

 

 ***

 

The 28th couldn't come around sooner. After getting home late on the 26th, Ten had chilled with his roommates throughout the 27th, eating leftovers and watching crap Christmas films. This was one of their favourite post-Christmas activities — the four of them would curl up under a blanket, snacks set up on the table and TV on. There they would stay for the day, sharing gifts and relaxing.

 

As predicted, the Thai snack he had gifted them went down like a storm, and they were happily shared between the group throughout the day.

 

The next twenty four hours was a painful wait for Jaehyun to arrive.

 

Both Johnny and Mark had managed to get the same flight home due to layovers and Jaehyun would be picking them up at the airport. However, that wouldn’t be until the late evening, Meaning that Ten had a full day of waiting set out for him.

 

It's safe to say, by the end of the day he was feeling restless. The excitement of being able to see Johnny again was building up inside him. He wanted to ask him all about his time home and tell him about how much his family want to meet him.

 

More importantly, he was especially looking forward to giving Johnny his gift. The bracelet had been carefully placed in a box and wrapped. He slipped it, along with the Thai snacks and a few other things, into a small bag. Now all that was left to do was wait.

 

Yuta had teased him mercilessly when he saw Ten checking his phone for any message, every few minutes, reminding Ten that Johnny would be really tired and probably wanted nothing more than to go to sleep as soon as he got home. Ten knew this already, and he really didn't mind — nothing sounded more inviting right now then snuggling into Johnny’s bed and allowing the taller to embrace him. Just the thought of it made him feel happy, a peaceful feeling washing over him (if only for a short while, before the excitement returned). 

 

Finally, 9 pm rolled around and Ten received the text from Jaehyun telling him that he was outside. He leapt up, grabbing his bag and saying goodbye to his friends before practically running out of the apartment.

 

On the way to the airport, the two of them had chatted about their Christmas celebrations, laughing about their different family traditions and sharing funny anecdotes. As it was late, the roads weren't too busy, and it didn't take too long for them to arrive at the airport.

 

Then it was just a matter of waiting again. Waiting for the plane to land, waiting for Mark and Johnny to collect their stuff and waiting for them to walk though the doors in front of them. 

 

Luckily for Ten, whose leg hadn't stopped bouncing since he'd sat down on the cold airport seats, the wait wasn't long. There was a sound of footsteps approaching and then the sliding doors opened. A stream of people walking out, bags slung over shoulders and suitcases dragged behind them. Ten shot up, craning his head to try and look out for the only person he wanted to see. Next to him, Jaehyun also stood up, taking a couple of steps forward when his friends came into sight.

 

Ten felt himself suddenly go shy, Johnny was just a few metres in front of him now. And Yuta was right he did look exhausted.

 

He was wearing a big oversized hoody and jeans, hair slightly sticking up, eyes still half closed. Walking just behind him was an equally tired looking Mark — flight pillow still around his neck, eye mask propped on top of his hair. Ten decided to hang back a bit, not wanting to overwhelm either of them as Jaehyun made his way over. Maybe he should have just come over tomorrow…

 

Just as this thought went through his head, Johnny looked up and made eye contact with him. Even with the obvious exhaustion he was feeling, his face still split into a wide grin, eyes going soft as he caught sight of the younger waiting for him.

 

Ten’s heart swelled, and before he could stop himself, he was practically running towards his boyfriend. Johnny let go of his case as Ten neared, almost knocking it over as he stretched his arms out to embrace him.

 

They collided with some force, Johnny having to take a couple of steps backwards to stop them from toppling.

 

When Ten wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck, he felt any nervousness disrepair — after all, this was Johnny, there was nothing to worry about. They pulled away, faces inches apart. Johnny darted his eyes around checking that no one was paying attention before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Ten’s lips. “I missed you.” He mumbled burying his face in the crook of Ten’s neck and inhaling his scent.

 

“God I missed you too!” Ten said back, tightening his grip slightly.

 

*** 

 

It was no surprise to Ten that when they got back to Johnny’s apartment, the tired man flopped into his bed, burrowing himself under covers and yawning loudly. Its also wasn't a surprise when he rolled over, lifting the blankets and motioning for Ten to join him.

 

Ten smiled happily. Kicking off the pair of Johnny’s sweat pants that he had borrowed, and keeping the oversized t-shirt on as he clambered into bed and settled down against Johnny’s outstretched arms.

 

 ***

 

The next day, Ten had woken up before Johnny. Stretching, he rolled over, moving to face his sleeping partner: Johnny was all puffy face and messy hair, mouth slightly open as he let out soft snores. He didn't stir as Ten brushed a stray hair out of his face, completely unmoving — other then the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Deciding he looked too peaceful to wake, Ten got up without him, As it was, he deserved an extra lie in.

 

After freshening up in the bathroom, Ten headed into the kitchen, the sound of chatting greeted him as he entered. Jaehyun was at the counter, waiting for his toast to pop, while a very tired looking Mark was clutching at his coffee on the table. “Morning guys. You’re up early.” He said directing the last statement to Mark.

 

The man in question nodded, taking a large gulp of coffee, “Yeah man, gotta beat that jet lag.” He explained, rubbing tiredly at this eyes. Obvious dark circled surrounded them. 

 

“Johnny still asleep?” Jaehyun asked.

 

“Yeah, I didn't have the heart to wake him, though I’d make breakfast or something.” They chatted for a little while, Ten fixing himself his first cup of coffee, before launching into cooking.

 

“Oh yeah,” He started, remembering the Thai snacks he got them, “One-second guys.” Ten headed out the room, returning a few seconds later with a couple packets in each hand. “I don’t know if you've ever tried Thai snacks before, so I decided to pick you up a couple different bags!” He put the snacks on the table, allowing the two men to take a look.

 

Jaehyun smiled wide, “Wow, thank you, these look really good.”

 

“Aw man, I didn't get you anything from Canada, I’m sorry!” Ten waved off his apology, telling him he wasn't expecting anything.

 

Jaehyun opened a bag and took out a crisp shaped snack. He took a bite and his face lit up, “Damn these are so good, Mark you have to try one.”

 

Ten chuckled at his friends, finishing his drink and heading over to the fridge, deciding to make a start on breakfast. 

 

Halfway through cooking, Johnny entered the kitchen mumbling a croaky hello to everyone.

 

Ten looked up from what he was doing, smiling brightly as a pair of tired arms encircled his waist, heavy chin resting on his shoulder. “Morning, food smells great” Johnny said, eyes still half closed.

 

“Yeah, I thought I’d treat you!”

 

“Thank you.” He placed a kiss against the side of Ten’s jaw, eyes once again slipping closed as he relaxed against his boyfriend.

 

It didn't take to long for the meal to be finished, Ten served it onto plates and the two of them sat down to eat. “So how was America?” He asked once Johnny had properly woken up.

 

“Yeah, it was good, nice seeing everyone…” Johnny trailed off, taking another bite of his food. Ten could Tell there was something he wasn't sharing.

 

“How’d it go telling your parents about us?” Ten coxed, feeling that Johnny’s quietness was something to do with this.

 

He knew he’d hit the nail on the head when Johnny looked up at him, flashing an anxious smile, “They had a… mixed reaction.” Johnny laughed bitterly.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I decided to explain in the car after I called you. Obviously, they were curious about who you were, so I told them. I said you were my boyfriend and that you said hi.” He paused, “Neither of them spoke at first, but when they did it was like they completely ignored what I said, instead, bringing up my ex, asking how she’d been…” Ten laced their fingers together. “I quickly explained that I hadn't seen her since she left me and that I was really happy being in a relationship with you.” He looked up meeting Ten’s eyes. “After that, I made sure to just keep bringing you up in conversation,” he laughed, “I don't know, I just wanted to normalise the situation.”

 

“Did it work?” Ten asked, speaking up for the first time since Johnny had started his explanation.

 

“In some ways,” Johnny nodded, “I mean, they are still obviously uncomfortable by it, but when I left, they did make an effort to wish us both well so, at least they're trying.” Ten smiled, feeling a glimmer of hope. Johnny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding — glad Ten took the news so well. “What about you, how was Thailand?”

 

At the question, Ten smiled brightly: “It was so good, my parents really want to meet you, and my sister already loves you, as I'm sure you could tell when she stole my phone that time.” The two of them shared a laugh. “I have an invitation for us to spend a long weekend there.”

 

Johnny was really pleased to hear that Ten had had such a successful trip, it felt good to know that at least one family was completely on their side. “—Oh that reminds me,” Ten said, interrupting himselfmidway through a conversation about traditional Thai markets, “I’ve got you something!”

 

He rushed out the room, Johnny followed behind. “Its nothing much,” He said, rooting through his bag before pulling out a small box and a packet of snacks, “I just really wanted to get you something, and don't worry if you haven't gotten me anything because we didn't discuss whether we would swap presents or not so I really don't mind.” Ten stopped his rambling as Johnny let out a laugh, moving over to his own suitcase and picking up a box.

 

“Well, sorry to disappoint, but I may have gotten something for you too.” He joked, placing the box on the bed. 

 

Ten’s expression lit up, “Okay, open mine first.” He said, excitement in his voice. Johnny chuckled, taking the box and carefully peeling off the paper. He lifted the lid, eyes landing on a silver bracelet. An intricate design swirled its way around the band, a smile crept onto Johnny’s face — he thought it was beautiful.

 

“Do you like it?” Ten asked nervously. “Silver is normally a gift you give to a romantic partner in Thailand, so I felt it would work well for us.”

 

“Ten, I love it!” Johnny said, slipping it onto his wrist and leaning forward to capture his boyfriend's lips in a soft kiss.

 

“I also got you these, because I don't know whether you've tried them before but they're my favourite Thai snack.” He said, indicating to the packet that was on the bed.

 

“Thank you, now your turn,” Johnny pushed his present towards Ten. “Sorry I didn't get a chance to wrap it…”

 

Ten united the string around the box, pulling off the lid and looking down onto a pair of earrings. He lifted up a hook to look closely at the golden sun that dangled from the bottom. The morning light that was shining through the window reflected against the mental, making it seem like it was glowing. “Johnny these are beautiful,” He looked up to see Johnny beaming at him, “thank you so much!” He quickly put them in, admiring the way they looked against his skin.

 

***

 

Later that morning, Ten was finishing the washing up, Johnny drying and putting away the dishes when his phone range.

 

“Oh shit, my hands are wet.”

 

“Do you want me to grab that for you?” Johnny asked.

 

Ten nodded in reply, “That would be great thank you.”

 

Walking over to the phone, Johnny looked down at the number, “It’s no one in your contacts, do you still want me to pick up?”

 

“Yeah, best do.”

 

Johnny nodded, swiping at the phone screen: “Hello, no sorry I’ll just get him, can I ask who's calling?” Johnny asked as he answered the call. “Oh, hi, yeah he’ll be right over one second please!”

 

Ten hurriedly dried his hands, as Johnny mouthed ‘JOB’ at him. He took the phone, placing it to his ear, Johnny crossed his fingers in front of him. “Hello, it's Ten speaking. Yes it's great to hear from you too, did you have a good Christmas? Ah, that's good, yes thank you. Yes. Yes…” There was a pause, “Thank you very much, that's great to hear thank you! Yes, I’ll see you on the 2nd. Bye now.” He hung up, breathing a sigh of relief and turning to face Johnny.

 

“So?” His boyfriends asked, already smiling.

 

“I got it, I got the job!” Ten cried, leaping into Johnny’s embrace.

 

The two of them jumped around, extremely excited and happy about the news. “I knew you could do it, I’m so proud of you Ten!” Johnny said, pressing kiss after kiss against his head before Ten pulled him down for a real one.

 

“Thank you for believing in me,” Ten said after he’d pulled away, stilling and looking down at his phone. He unlocked it quickly, “I’ve gotta tell everyone!” He stated, fingers beginning to type out messages. 

 

Just then, a concerned looking Jaehyun poked his head into the kitchen, “Everything alright? I heard screaming?”

 

Johnny laughed loud, “Yeah man everything great.”

 

“Drinks at my place later boys, we’re celebrating.”

 

“Celebrating what?” Mark said, joining the group.

 

“Me, getting my dream job!” Ten stated, grinning wide as they congratulated him.


	20. What Feels Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Here we go. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

The 2nd of January rolled around quickly.

 

The days leading up had been busy, first, they celebrated Ten’s work achievements, inviting everyone over to his apartment for, quote: just a few drinks… This quickly led to a few too many (thanks to Amber, Seulgi and Jaehyun, who seemed to form a bond over their love for getting their friends waisted), and ended with everyone crashing out early in the morning.

 

By the time Ten woke up, the apartment was mostly clear — the guests from last night wanting to get home and to a fresh pair of clothes as soon as they could. Ten stretched from his position on the sofa, body aching as he did so. “Good morning” a voice from beside him murmured. Ten’s eyes flicked open, coming face to face with a very tired looking Johnny. “How do you feel?” He continued.

 

“Not too bad to be honest.” Ten answered truthfully, “I mean considering the amount we drunk I was expecting to be a lot worse, but my head isn't even that bad.” He shifted slightly reaching to push a stray hair out of Johnny’s face, “What about you?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t feel too rough.”

 

“Where is everyone?” Ten questioned, only just noticing the emptiness of the living room.

 

“Back home. I woke up when Mark, Jaehyun and Taeyong left — that was around 15 minuets ago. Apparently Amber and Seulgi had set off just before them and as for your other roommates… they decided their beds would be comfier than the sofa...” Johnny finished, quirking an eyebrow at Ten. 

 

Ten only huffed out a laugh at this smile appearing on his face. The sofa wasn't huge, and to be fair, Ten was surprised that neither of them had rolled off during the night. But other than the slight crick in his neck, and ache in his legs, Ten was feeling rather comfortable. He buried himself further into Johnny’s chest, mumbling out a “You're warm, let's just stay like this…” To which Johnny let out a soft chuckle and pulled him closer.

 

That day was spent relaxing. Not too long after they had woken up, the couple decided to have a shower before gravitating back to Ten’s room. This is where they stayed for the majority of the day, the two of them comfortably intertwined in the soft expanse of Ten’s bed — only moving to get up for food or drinks.

 

By mid-afternoon, Ten’s roommates began to venture out of their own rooms. At the sound of movement, the couple decided it would probably be a good idea to help them clear away the mess from last night. Luckily for the group, there wasn't too much to sort out. Cans and bottles went in recycling, clothing and objects were picked up and placed in there rightful locations and food was cleared.

 

It didn’t take long before the four of them were flopping back down onto the sofa, and ordering a takeaway.

 

“Are you guys still up for the party tomorrow night?” Yuta asked, voice slightly hoarse.

 

Ten looked up at the question, almost forgetting that it was New Year's Eve tomorrow. The group had planned to go to the same club they always do. It was known for holding great New Year’s parties and the four roommates had made it somewhat of a tradition to go since they became friends in university. “Yeah, I guess, unless you had something planned already?” Ten replied, turning his attention to Johnny at the end.

 

Johnny was happy to join them, explaining how most years he just followed whatever his roommates were planning on doing. With that sorted, the five of them settled into watching crap TV while waiting for their food to arrive.

 

During this time, Ten decided to flash up his phone, placing it on charge and waiting for it to buzz to life. When it finally did, there was one unread message from Seulgi.

 

‘Hey Ten, sorry we left so early.’

‘Would have said goodbye but we didn't want to wake you sleeping beauties up.’

‘Thanks for the party we had a great time and also congratulations on getting your job again!’

 

After the last message was an image: the picture showed him and Johnny fast asleep on the sofa, Ten was tucked into Johnny’s chest, hands loosely holding onto his shirt material, while Johnny’s arms were wrapped around his back lips pressed against his hair. Attached was a comment: ’You guys looked so cute I couldn't resist.’

 

Ten smiled, sending off a few texts in return. He thanked them both for coming and made sure they got home safely before doing the same for Mark, Jaehyun and Taeyong. He saved the photograph to his phone, before turning it to face Johnny, “We look cute.”

 

Johnny studied the photograph, a smile appearing on his own face, “Yeah we really do.”

 

***

 

The next night, the five of them found themselves in a hot and sweaty night club. The dance floor was packed and the music was thumping through the speakers. Yukhei was chatting to some people he knew by the bar, Yuta and Sicheng were making out in a secluded corner, and Ten and Johnny were in the middle of the crowd, bodies close as they moved together, in time with the music.

 

Ten could feel sweat beading around his hairline, face surly turning red from the heat that was pouring of the many dancing bodies that surrounded them. Right now he couldn't care less. His hands were hooked around Johnny’s neck, lips barely touching. Johnny’s hands were a comforting weight against his hips, his own hair curling at the end.

 

Suddenly the music stopped, A loud voice began a countdown, the other club goers joining in.

 

10

 

Ten looked up, grabbing hold of Johnny’s hand and tugging him out of the crowd, “Come with me!”

 

9

 

Johnny allowed himself to be dragged out of the club and into the cold night.The cool air was a nice change from the stifling heat of the club.

 

8

 

7

 

Ten was running now, taking two steps at a time to try and reach a higher vantage point in time.

 

6 

 

5

 

The two of them reached the top, the city view spreading out in front of them.Now Johnny understood why Ten and his friends chose this club out of any.

 

4

 

“I always come here, to watch the fireworks!” Ten explained, hand still gripping Johnny’s.

 

3

 

“I can see why.” Johnny replied, hand squeezing back.

 

2

 

The city lights glistened around them, there were a few other people dotted around, music from the nearby buildings still audible.

 

1

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Huge cheers were let out from the club, the outside spectators joining in when the first firework was let off.

 

Ten turned to face Johnny, eyes reflecting the bright colours from the fireworks above, breathtaking smile spreading from cheek to cheek. 

 

Johnny’s heart beat a little faster at the sight, “Happy New Year!” He managed to say once his voice had returned.

 

“Happy New year!” Ten replied, standing up on his tiptoe’s and linking his arms around Johnny’s neck. He pulled the taller man into a kiss, lips pressing passionately against his boyfriends, quickly asking for more. Johnny was happy to comply, allowing the kiss to deepen, hands holding tightly onto Ten’s waist.

 

At that moment, everything was forgotten: the cold of the night, the other people around them, the firework display. The only thing they could focus on was each other, and the hungry slide of their mouths. Ten lost himself in the kiss, heart swelling with emotion.

 

Last years celebrations had been cut short by an argument with his ex. Their relationship was coming to an end, but at that time neither one of them had wanted to admit it. After a stupid fight, Ten had come up here alone, tear-stained cheeks and watery eye.

 

Thinking about how much had changed in that time, made Ten smile against Johnny’s lips, the kiss braking. He let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. Johnny was joining in soon after, eyes crinkling and grin spanning across his face. “I love you so much.” He spoke, watching his boyfriend smile impossibly brighter and pull him down for another kiss.

 

“I love you so much too!” Ten stated between kisses. So much had changed in a year and for once, instead of feeling the New Year dread, Ten only felt excitement.

 

 ***

 

Jan 2nd

 

Johnny dropped Ten to work on his first day, he would be starting back at his own job on the 3rd, so felt pleased to be there for Ten on the day he most needed him.

 

The younger had been understandably anxious that morning and the day before, fretting over the little details and trying to prepare himself for any event. But by the time they had gotten to TM dance that morning, he was already feeling better. This was his dream job, after all, he wanted to make the most of this opportunity.

 

With one last kiss to Johnny’s lips, Ten slipped out the car, “See you this afternoon.” He called cheerily, waving as he made his way to the reception doors. Johnny waved back, pulling out of the parking space and driving away. He was proud to see Ten come this far and hoped that everything would go smoothly for him today.

 

Overall the day had gone quickly for Johnny. Once he got back to his apartment, he got on with odd jobs that needed to be complete and made sure he had everything he needed for the start of a new work year.

 

3 pm rolled around and Johnny absentmindedly reached for his phone. With Ten at work and him at home, it was automatic for Johnny to send him a text at this time of day. However this time, after opening his contacts, Johnny paused. At 3:00 in his old job, Ten would be taking a mid-afternoon break. But this job was different and Johnny didn't know whether he would be interrupting something. He debated this for a second longer, before shaking his head and sending a message anyway. I wouldn't matter if Ten couldn't reply straight away.

 

‘Hey, I hope things are going well today.’

 

To his surprise, he didn't have to wait long for a reply

 

‘Hi, it is going really well, I can’t wait to tell you about it!’

‘Also thank you for continuing this, I’d miss our mid-afternoon messages’

 

Johnny smiled to himself, feeling slightly stupid about putting off sending the message in the first place.

 

They chatted sporadically for a while Ten taking longer than usual to reply, obviously still busy with work.

 

‘We’re finishing up early today, don't worry if you can pick me up, I can always get the underground home.’ Ten’s newest message read. Johnny stood up grabbing his keys from the side table and slipping on his shoes.

 

‘I’m on my way, see you in around 20 minutes’

 

He pocketed his phone, leaving the apartment.

 

The traffic was heavier then Johnny expected and he ended up arriving later then he predicted. There was no sign of Ten as he pulled up to the car park, probably inside keeping out of the cold. Instead of waiting in the car, Johnny decided to meet him in the reception — he wanted to see inside the studio anyway.

 

As he left the car, Johnny saw a smaller man also making his way inside the building.

 

The man, who looked to be a couple of years older than Johnny, seemed to know where he was going. Because of this, Johnny decided it would be a good idea to follow him into the building.

 

As they walked into the studio, the stranger held the door open for Johnny, flashing him a quick heart-shaped smile before heading over to the desk.

 

“Hello, Kyungsoo!” The receptionist greeted, “I’ll let Jongin know you're here.”

 

“Thank you.” The man, Kyungsoo, quietly replied — bowing his head slightly before walking over to the seating area.

 

Johnny walked up to the desk next. The receptionist, who was just about to use the phone, looked up: “Hello, can I help you, Sir?” 

 

“Uhh, yeah” Johnny began, “I’m Johnny, um I’m here for Ten.” She smiled at him then, obviously recognising the name of the dancer.

 

“I’ll just call him, they're just finishing up now, your very welcome to take a seat and wait for him.”

 

Johnny thanked her and walked over to where Kyungsoo was sat.He was met with another small smile from Kyungsoo and an outstretched hand. “Johnny right? Sorry, I overheard your conversation just now.”

 

Johnny reached out to shake his hand, “Yeah that's me.”

 

“I’m Kyungsoo, Jongin’s boyfriend.” Johnny’s eyes lit up at this, smiling brightly at the other.

 

“Nice to meet you Kyungsoo, I’m Ten’s boyfriend.” Kyungsoo made a sound of understanding, offering Johnny the chair to the side of him.

 

The receptionist was right, and not long into the conversation he and Kyungsoo were having, the Dancers emerged from the corridor. Johnny stood up when he caught sight for Ten, goofy smile forming on his face. Ten’s own face split into a grin, mentioning something to the dancer next to him (a tall tanned man who was looking in the same direction, face equally happy), before the two of them headed over together.

 

Ten leaned up to press a kiss against Johnny’s lips, holding his hand and smiling at him after they pulled apart, “Thank you for picking me up today!”

 

Johnny shrugged, smiling brightly, “Hopefully it’s something I’ll be able to do regularly.”

 

To their side, Kyungsoo, and the man Johnny now knew to be Jongin were smiling happily at them. Johnny didn't miss the way kyungsoo’s arm was looped around Jongin’s waist.

 

“Jongin, this is my boyfriend Johnny.” Ten introduced.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Jongin spoke in a much lower and softer voice then Johnny expected, “This is Kyungsoo, I see our boyfriends have already met!”

 

Ten greeted Kyungsoo, while Johnny gave a friendly wave.

 

Johnny, moved his hand so that it rested against Ten’s shoulder, squeezing slightly and pressing a kiss to the side of his head while the younger spoke to his colleague.

 

“You two are cute!” Jongin cooed, “How long have you been together now?” He questioned.

 

At that, the younger couple shared a look, Johnny quirked an eyebrow and Ten bit his lip slightly before replying: “I guess you could say we've been dating since October...” He confirmed. Johnny let out a small chuckle — the answer rolled so easily of Ten's tongue, and although it may not be completely true, to them it felt right. And at the moment, that was all that really mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re done!! Thank you for sticking with this fic I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> This is the longest fic I’ve ever written so I’m glad it’s finally out in the world!! I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> I would love to do a shorter fic based in this universe — maybe something to do with them visiting Ten’s family so look forward to that hopefully!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and thank you so so much to everyone who has left comments so far, you guys really kept me going through this! 
> 
> Again, I want to apologise for my messy style of writing and any spelling or grammatical mistakes that turned up throughout this fic. I have already re-edited the chapters, but I'm sure there are still things that will need changing in the future.
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading and I’ll hopefully see you in the next one!


End file.
